Kingdom Hearts III: Darkest Storm
by Nintendoman01
Summary: My take on Kingdom Hearts III, post-KH3D. Sora and his friends embark on their final battle with Xehanort and his allies, gathering the lights around them. Rated for action violence. WARNING: Spoilers for all games ahead!
1. Prologue: Where's Sora?

_**Kingdom Hearts III: Darkest Storm**  
><em>

_**By Nintendoman01**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

I do not own any characters in this story, save for my OCs; _Kingdom Hearts_ and all associated characters are the property of Disney and Square Enix.

**Author's Note: **

Oh, lookie here; another distraction from my other stories. I figured I could work on this stuff while I power through my writer's block on the other stories. Fair warning: this is set after _Kingdom Hearts 3D,_ so spoiler alert!

Just FYI, I **_only_** intend to use characters and properties that belong to Disney and Square Enix, no others. In the case of the latter, that might include Marvel Comics and _Star Wars_; still debating that.

The pairings I've decided on so far are as follows: Sora x Kairi, Riku x OC, Roxas x Naminé, Terra x Aqua, and Ventus x Xion.

And yes, I'm well aware that this will most likely conflict with the real Kingdom Hearts III whenever it comes out, but oh well. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but _**NO FLAMES**_; if you don't like it, don't read it.

Okay, now that that's done, here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologue -<strong>

**Where's Sora?**

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was<br>**

On a distant world covered in darkness, a majestic silver castle towered over an endless abyss. Said castle was covered in Nobody emblems, with the city near the castle filled with towering buildings, many of them lit up brightly. Inside the castle was an elderly man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled silver goatee, with tanned skin, pointy ears, and golden eyes. He had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back, his seemingly frail appearance defying his great power. He wore a white buttoned shirt with two thin black belts, black pants, and calf-high black boots under a white and black long coat with red inner lining, and white elbow-length gloves. This man was Master Xehanort.

A corridor of darkness appeared before him, and out came a tall figure in a black hooded coat, the hood down to reveal the face of an early middle aged man with long dark hair, streaked in grey, tied in a ponytail, with a patch over his right eye, the other eye golden, and a old, jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. Xehanort just nodded to acknowledge Braig, his second in command.

"Have you found him yet?" Xehanort asked. Braig scoffed.

"As if," he said in his usual casual tone. "We've all been combing the worlds for the past six months, and haven't seen hide nor hair of him. It's like the kid just when 'pfft.'"

Xehanort stroked his beard in thought. "I see," he said. "Well, just continue the search for now. Sora is out there somewhere, and I want you and the others to search every last world you can find until you find him."

Braig shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, whatever, you old coot."

With that, he summoned a corridor of darkness and departed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Tower<strong>

On another world was a tall, majestic, and crooked tower that was colored golden brown. The roofs were blue and cone-shaped, decorated with several stars and moons. The tower itself rested on a floating island with a few pine trees, while the island was surrounded by sparkling blue clouds. This was the Mysterious Tower, the home of Yen Sid.

Sitting on the steps to the tower was a girl around sixteen years old with red hair that reached a little past her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress decorated with multiple zippers and a black belt around her hips that supported a black pouch. Underneath the dress was a white halter top with a black hood, around her neck was a silver teardrop-shaped bracelet, and around her left wrist was a trio of bracelets, one blue, one grey, and one white. Finally, she wore violet-and-white high top sneakers. The girl, Kairi, looked up at the stars, a sad look in her eyes.

_Sora,_ she thought to herself. _Where_ are _you?_

"Hey, Kairi."

Kairi turned her head to see Riku approach. She just smiled at him as he took a seat next to her.

Riku was a young boy around seventeen years old with chin-length silver hair and sea-green eyes. He wore a black zip-up tank top under a white and yellow vest, baggy blue jeans with large pockets, a black belt with a silver buckle and square spike studs, and a pair of white-and-grey sneakers with yellow strings. Around his left wrist was a thick white band, which Riku had told her and Sora was an injury he had suffered during his fight with Roxas in The World That Never Was (1).

"Thinking about Sora again?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she said. "When do you think he'll be back?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope so," Kairi said. "I just remember what you said, about Xehanort's men being after him."

Riku smiled and patted Kairi's shoulder. "It's Sora, remember? He can handle it."

"Sora ain't going down easy," spoke a third voice. "Got it memorized?"

Riku and Kairi turned to see Lea coming out of the tower door. Lea was a young man in his early twenties with spiky red hair and green eyes. He had discarded the black coat of Organization XIII in favor of more casual clothing: a red muscle shirt under a black leather jacket with red flame designs on the sleeves and shoulders, dark blue jeans with similar red flames on the legs, black fingerless gloves, and red sneakers.

"Eavesdropping, Lea?" Riku said, rolling his eyes. "What are you, twelve?" Lea snickered.

"No, I just happened to overhear," the pyro replied. "Master Yen Sid wants to talk to us. He told me to get you."

Kairi nodded and stood, Riku following suit, and the three entered the tower.

As they walked up the long, spiraling stairs that led to Yen Sid's study, Kairi once again found her mind drifting back to Sora. They hadn't heard much of anything from him for the past six months. Was he safe? Where did he go?

Kairi shook her head to clear it as they entered Yen Sid's study. Although relatively small, the study was the largest room in the tower. It was filled with several large shelves of books, several about the exploits of King Mickey, with two windows in the respective shape of a star and a crescent moon. The most prominent object in the room, however, was Master Yen Sid's wooden desk, which was empty save for an open book and a lit candle. Seated behind the desk was Yen Sid himself.

Master Yen Sid was a rather severe-looking old man with long gray hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long gray beard that parted down the middle. He wore long blue robes with sky blue lining, the insides of which were dark red, and a blue conical sorcerer's hat, decorated with yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon.

Accompanying Yen Sid were three familiar figures; King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, and a new figure, Goofy's son Max.

Mickey, the ruler of Disney Town, was a black furred anthropomorphic mouse. He wore a short-sleeved jacket with white lining, the top half being black,while the bottom half was red, and there were two yellow straps dangling in front of it. He wore red pants that sported a zipper going down the front of each leg, and each leg also had a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially covered the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. To complete the look, he wore very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

Donald, King Mickey's court magician, was an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His blue hat, which resembled a beret, had a belt in place of a normal brim, and sported a zipper that spanned the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket was navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs, three pouches, all of which were blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch was secured by a flap, while the other two used silver zippers. The middle pouch was framed by two other silver zippers that spanned the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He had a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wore draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wore a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, but no pants.

Goofy, the Captain of Disney Town's Royal Knights, was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. He had two buck teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. Said hat was orange (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top was an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There were a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. Goofy wore a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that belled out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff and white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wore a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants were yellow and secured by a thick, black belt, with rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants had a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which were dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Finally, he had very large shoes which were brown with steel toes on the outside.

Max, much like his father Goofy, had black fur and droopy ears, though he had a full head of messy hair. He wore a red T-shirt with a hood and pull strings, with the sleeves being pulled upwards in the front by yellow straps similar to those on Goofy's sweatshirt, under a black combat vest similar to Goofy's, blue pants with a vertical yellow stripe on each leg, white gloves with a yellow band around each wrist, and red-and-black sneakers with yellow straps.

"You wanted to see us, Master Yen Sid?" Kairi asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes," he said in a deep voice. "I believe you will all be happy to know that we have finally pinpointed Sora's location."

Riku and Lea's jaws dropped, while Kairi let out a squee of happiness.

"You did?!" she said excitedly. "Where is he?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wutai<strong> (2)

Wutai was a world in the Realm of In-Between, not too far from the Mysterious Tower. It had incorporated various Asian cultures and traditions, but was predominantly Japanese. Within a clearing on the outskirts of the village were two figures, a boy and a girl. The boy was Sora, while the girl was named Hikari.

Sora was a boy around sixteen years old with lightly tanned skin, spiky light brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless navy blue T-shirt with a red-and-white patch in the center under a black short-sleeved zippered hoodie with silver pauldron-like additions to the shoulders that held in place with yellow straps and white lining and a pair of pants that were colored black on the outside and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging, along with a silver crown pendant around his neck. Yellow straps criss-crossed around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants also featured red pockets with a black cross over them. He also wore black fingerless gloves that bore silver X shapes across the backs and palms, yellow bands around the cuffs, and blue squares across his knuckles that also bore silver studs, and large yellow-and-black sneakers with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there.

Hikari was a girl around Sora's age with skin noticeably paler than Sora's, long black hair that touched the small of her back, and vibrant green eyes. Her hair was kept in place by a red headband that bore a pattern of stylized white hearts. She wore an elegant yellow kimono with a red obi that bore the same white heart pattern as her headband, with orange maple leaves sewn into the skirt and sleeves, along with white tabi socks and sandals. Strapped to her waist was a beautiful katana in a dark blue sheath.

Sora had come across Wutai shortly after spending some time with his Dream Eaters in the Sleeping Worlds after he failed the Mark of Mastery exam, and was pleasantly surprised to discover the citizens' knowledge of the Keyblade and the Heartless. They themselves followed a similar philosophy to Riku's "road to dawn," and strove to wield light and darkness in equal shares. Intrigued, Sora had decided to stay in Wutai and train. This led him to the world's ruler, who agreed to help and assigned his daughter Hikari to assist Sora with his training.

Over the course of six months, Sora had improved, and finally felt ready to rejoin his friends. He grinned at Hikari, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well, Hikari, it's been fun," he said. "But it's about time for me to be moving on. My friends are waiting." Hikari nodded, a small smile on her pink lips.

"It was an honor to aid you, Sora," she said, her voice calm and serene. "But I do have a request."

Sora raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What is it?"

Hikari twiddled her fingers shyly. "If it's not too much trouble, would it be possible for me to accompany you?"

Sora was shocked. "You... wanna come with me?" Hikari nodded.

"I wish to help stop Xehanort and save the worlds. I can't just sit here and do nothing while they hurt innocent people." While Hikari spoke the truth, there was another reason why she wanted to go with Sora, one she wasn't about to tell him, at least not right now.

Sora took a moment to consider his answer, and smiled. "It's okay with me, but we should probably take it up with your dad first."

Hikari nodded. "Yes, of course."

Before the two could say anything else, there was a loud explosion that came from the village. Sora and Hikari jumped and turned towards the sound.

"Come on!" Sora yelled as he and Hikari dashed back to the village.

The two made it to the central hut of the village, where Hikari's family lived, and saw the roof was smoking, with some parts blasted off. Standing at the steps of the hut was a man in his early thirties who wore a black haori with white lining over a dark blue shirt, tan-colored hakama, and black tabi shoes; Hikari's father, Hiro (3). In his hands was an elegant katana with a blade that glowed with an aura of mixed light and darkness.

Standing opposite him was a figure Sora had hoped he wouldn't see again: a teenage boy with tanned skin, yellow eyes, and silver hair that reached a little past his shoulders, dressed in the trademark black coat of Organization XIII. It was Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort's past self.

Young Xehanort glared at Hiro. "You will tell me," he said. "Where is Sora?" Hiro glared right back at him as he tightened his grip on his sword, but before he could attack, Sora jumped right in front of him.

"Right here!" he shouted, summoning his Keyblade to his hand. Said Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, appeared to be a standard skeleton key approximately three-and-a-half feet long, with a long silver key chain that extended from the hilt that ended in a Hidden Mickey token. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade were silver, the rainguard was blue, and the guard was bright gold, with the teeth forming they outline of a crown.

Young Xehanort smirked. "So this is where you've been, Sora," he said. "We should have known better than to leave it to Braig to search for you." With that, he held out a hand, clearly wanting Sora to take it. Sora shook his head.

"Not a chance! I'll never be one of Xehanort's puppets! _Never_!" he shouted, tightening his grip on his Keyblade. "I don't know how you found me, but I won't let you hurt these people!"

Young Xehanort just looked at him, the smirk still on his face. "Is that your final answer?" he said. "Pity. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

On that note, he snapped his fingers, and a corridor of darkness appeared on the ground before him. Almost immediately, a massive dragon-like Heartless emerged from it. It had black scales with a red underbelly, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, piercing yellow eyes, a long, powerful tail, and a giant pair of wings. The Heartless emblem was branded on its forehead, right between its eyes.

The Dark Dragon Heartless snarled and exhaled a tongue of flame as Sora, Hiro, and Hikari prepared to face it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): In the cutscene depicting Riku and Roxas' fight in _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix_ and _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_, Roxas slashed Riku's left hand with his Keyblade before Riku tapped into his darkness to beat him. If you pay attention during gameplay in _Kingdom Hearts II_, you notice that even during combat, Riku keeps his left arm stiff at his side and doesn't move it except during certain combos. It stands to reason that the wristband is a cast or something.

(2): Not Yuffie's homeland from _Final Fantasy VII_. An original world I came up with.

(3): I don't really need to explain how Hikari can be sixteen and have a father in his early thirties, do I? Aside from that, the name Hiro is meant to be a reference to Hironobu Sakaguchi, the creator of the _Final Fantasy_ series.

Well, I believe I'm off to a good start here. What do you guys think?

Hikari is my OC. I took most of the basis for her design from official artwork of Erika from _Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, _with my own twist, namely the longer hair and green eyes. Also, in case you didn't know, Hikari is a Japanese girl's name meaning "light," and yes, it's supposed to be symbolic. The Dark Dragon Heartless is also my own design, with some cues taken from Maleficent's dragon form.

Max's design here is the property of PrismRain13, used with her permission, of course.

Also, I'm open to suggestions for Disney worlds.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	2. Dragon Slaying

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Dragon Slaying**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

To answer my guest reviewer, I don't really plan on featuring the Key to Return Hearts, sorry. In any event, stay tuned...

I would like to thank PrismRain13, Kristen Verne, and xxNeverEndingTwilightxx for reviewing, PrismRain13, Kristen Verne, ArisatoKirin, and grassrfire101 for faving, and PrismRain13, Kristen Verne, and ArisatoKirin for following.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

* _Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX_ - Shrouding Dark Cloud: www. youtube watch?v = 2HccRrDxOSw

* * *

><p><strong>The Lanes Between<br>**

Flying through the Lanes Between was the Gummi Ship that had been used for the past two years by Sora and his friends, the _Highwind._ Though it looked like a blocky child's toy on the outside, the interior was quite comfortable. The walls and ceiling were composed of a silver metal, and the floor was covered in a blue carpet with a red rug on top. The front of the ship consisted of three large silver spinning chairs, in which sat Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. In front of them was a dashboard decorated with several buttons and controls, with Mickey piloting the ship. Riku and Kairi were seated on a comfortable red couch that was built into the wall, with Lea and Max were seated on an identical couch across from them.

Mickey turned back to look at the others. "We're approaching Wutai right now," he said. No sooner had he said that then a loud warning siren went off. Everyone snapped to attention.

"What's going on?!" Kairi demanded. Mickey looked at the screen to see a large "Warning!" reading going off.

"There's a powerful Heartless reading coming from Wutai!" he shouted. Kairi gasped.

"Oh no, Sora!" she exclaimed. "Floor it, guys! He might be in trouble!"

Mickey quickly hit the throttle, and the Gummi Ship took off at full speed for Wutai.

* * *

><p><strong>Wutai<br>**

*The Dark Dragon let out a powerful roar that seemed to shake the very air. Hikari drew her sword, a look of determination on her face. Even if she had never seen a Heartless that big before, she wasn't about to back down.

Hiro closed his eyes intently, focusing his power on his own sword. From what Sora had managed to learn, Hiro's sword was called the Twilight Blade, named as such because it had been imbued with the combined powers of light and darkness upon its initial forging by Hikari's ancestor, who had ruled Wutai during the days of the legendary Keyblade War. Since then, it had been passed down through the family to the next heir.

The aura of light became dominant on the blade, and Hiro swiped it horizontally, sending a crescent-shaped wave of light from the sword. The wave slammed into the Dark Dragon's foreleg, scorching it. The dragon bellowed in pain and rage before lashing out with its tail, catching Hiro across the chest and sending him flying through the wall.

"Papa!" Hikari screamed, fearful of her father's condition. Sora quickly dashed over to the hole left by Hiro's impact, and saw Hiro laying there, dazed, but otherwise alright.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked, helping Hiro up. Hiro nodded.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "Let's just slay that Heartless before it destroys the village!"

The two dashed out to see Hikari standing before the Dark Dragon, her sword held out behind her and her eyes closed in concentration, with cherry blossom petals descending from the sky out of nowhere. As the dragon glared down at her, Hikari's eyes snapped wide open, and she darted forward faster than the eye could see, slashing her sword across the Dark Dragon's ankle. A split second passed, and black fog spurted out of the wound, with the dragon howling in pain as Hikari backflipped out of the way. Sora recognized the attack as the Zantetsuken technique, which he and Riku themselves knew, and which Hikari had used against him during their training.

Mustering up his magic power, Sora launched into his Sonic Blade attack, darting around with lightning speed and stabbing the Dark Dragon repeatedly. The dragon lunged forward, trying to bite him, but Sora casually dodge rolled out of the way.

The dragon opened its mouth wide, and the three could see its mouth glowing with fire. Just as the Dark Dragon let loose with a wave of black-and-purple flames, Sora already had a plan.

"Get close to me! Now!" he yelled. Hiro and Hikari obediently jumped behind him, and Sora cast a Reflega spell around them. The flames billowed around the magic barrier, but held, and the field exploded in a burst of light, wounding the Dark Dragon.

Sora immediately took the opportunity to go in for the kill, with Hikari close behind. With perfect synchronization, they jumped high into the air and sliced cleanly through the massive trunk of the Dark Dragon's neck.

With that, the Dark Dragon let out a final roar of pain and fell to the ground, a large pink heart already floating through the sky, freed from the monster's body. As the Heartless perished, Sora and Hikari whirled around to face Young Xehanort, who had stood off to the side and watched the entire fight.*

"Sora!"

Sora, Hikari, and Hiro whirled around to see Riku, Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Max dashing up to them, their weapons drawn.

Riku's Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn, greatly resembled Riku's other weapon, the Soul Eater, except it consisted of a straight black-and-red demonic wing with small angelic wings serving as the teeth, with the guard consisting of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. The key chain was the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

Kairi's Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, reminded Sora greatly of their home, the Destiny Islands. It was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wrapped around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the Keyblade and entwined to outline a heart. A red silken key chain connects the hilt to a token of a Paopu fruit.

Mickey's Keyblade, the Kingdom Key D, was a mirror of Sora's own Kingdom Key. Where Sora's Keyblade was silver, Mickey's was gold, and vice-versa. Even the rainguard, which was blue on Sora's Kingdom Key, was red on Mickey's, although both Keyblades possessed a dark-colored handle.

Lea's Keyblade was called Raging Fire. The guard resembled his signature Chakrams, the Eternal Flames, but with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth took the shape of a translucent streak of yellow-orange flames, with the teeth forming the shape of a hook. The Keyblade's chain links resembled Lea's Chakrams; the token also resembled a pure silver version of the weapons.

Donald and Goofy weren't Keyblade wielders themselves, but had their own weapons. Donald wielded the Mage's Staff, a magical staff with a handle that was black with a red pommel, grey rings on its handle, while the head of the staff was bent and dark violet and had a blue "collar" with white edges folded over it. The upper half sported a brown hat with a long, curled tip and a black, silver-buckled belt around it. Goofy held his trademark Knight's Shield, which was a circular sky blue shield with thin gold edges and a large black silhouette of Mickey's head emblazoned on its face.

While Max had no shield, he had a red-and-yellow skateboard that bore a red-and-blue arrow, with a silhouette of Mickey's head similar to that on the Knight's Shield on the top and bottom.

After a brief confused glance, Sora, Hikari, and Hiro turned back to Young Xehanort as the other seven ran up, ready for a fight. After glancing over the group of ten, Young Xehanort wisely decided to cut his losses and summoned a corridor of darkness.

"I'll let you go for now, Sora," he said as he backed into the corridor. "But know this: you _will_ be ours."

"We'll never let that happen!" Kairi shouted. Before the group could do anything else, Young Xehanort vanished into the dark corridor, which sealed up behind him.

After a few tense moments, Hikari turned to the newcomers.

"So, are these your friends that you told us so much about?" she asked curiously. Sora grinned.

"You got it," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<br>**

Sora and his friends were seated in the meeting room of Hikari's family house, seated before Hiro and Hikari's mother Akiko, a beautiful woman in her early thirties who resembled an older version of Hikari, with pale skin, long black hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful lapis blue kimono with a deep purple obi, with purple butterflies embroidered on the sleeves and skirt of the kimono in a pattern. They were currently meeting with the two to discuss Hikari's request to accompany Sora.

"So, you wish to depart with Sora and his friends on their quest?" Hiro asked, looking at Sora and Hikari. Hikari nodded.

"Yes, Papa," she said. "I just can't sit idly by while Xehanort and his forces threaten innocent people to get there way. I have to do something. And, well..." she trailed off as she looked at Sora, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"With due respect, sir, ma'am, we'd be happy to have Hikari along," Sora said, seemingly oblivious to Hikari blushing. "She helped out quite a bit with that dragon Heartless, and we need all the help we can get."

Hiro thought for a moment, then smiled. "Very well, then," he said. "If Hikari is with you and your group, I will allow it." Akiko nodded in agreement.

Hikari broke out in a big smile and hugged both of her parents tightly. "Thank you, Mama and Papa!" she cried out. Hiro gently disentangled himself from his daughter's embrace.

"Before you go, I want you to take this." he said, handing Hikari his sheathed katana. Hikari gasped.

"The Twilight Blade?" she said, refraining from touching it. "But Papa-"

"Take it," Hiro insisted, holding it out to her. "You'll need it where you're going." After a moment, Hikari took the sword.

"I will wield it with pride," she said, tears in her eyes before hugging her father again. After a moment, she broke the embrace and turned to her mother, who pulled her into a hug.

"Be safe, my child," Akiko whispered as she gently kissed Hikari's forehead. "And come home soon."

"I will," Hikari replied as she pulled away from the hug and turned to Sora's group. "Okay, Sora. I'm ready when you are."

"Alrighty then," Sora said, turning to Hiro and Akiko and bowing politely. "Thank you for letting me stay here and helping me train. I owe you."

"You're quite welcome, my boy," Akiko said. "And-" Mickey cut in.

"Don't worry, we'll bring Hikari home safe." he said. Akiko smiled.

"Thank you, King Mickey." she said. With that, the group stood and made their way out the door. Akiko sniffled, and Hiro put a arm around her shoulders.

"My baby girl..." Akiko said in a voice choked with tears.

"Hikari will be fine," Hiro reassured as he pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>The <em>Highwind<em>  
><strong>

The group made their way to the Gummi Ship, with Hikari gaping at it with awe.

"So this is a Gummi Ship?" she said, having heard of them from Sora's stories. "It's so cool!"

"Yeah, it's a nice ride," Riku said. "Well, let's go. Xehanort won't wait."

The group filed onto the ship, with Mickey pressing a button and retracting the walkway. Donald seated himself behind the wheel, with Mickey and Goofy sitting on either side of him. Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat down on one of the couches, with Lea, Max, and Hikari doing the same.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Donald declared, getting answers in the affirmative. "Then here we _go_!"

With that, the _Highwind_ rose into the air and blasted off into the sky, on its way to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Okay, I'll just come right out and say it. Hiro and Akiko were seventeen and sixteen, respectively, when Hikari was born. I'll reveal more of Hikari's backstory later on.

As for why I named her mother Akiko, it was just the first Japanese name that popped into my head.

Max fighting with a skateboard also originated from PrismRain13, again used with her permission.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	3. City of Shadow

**- Chapter 2 -**

**City of Shadow  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I forgot to mention this before, but in this fic, _Kingdom Hearts 3D_ takes place about a year after _Kingdom Hearts II,_ so this fic is set a year and a half after _Kingdom Hearts II._ Also, in this fic, I've placed Terra, Aqua, and Ven's ages during _Birth by Sleep_ at 19, 17, and 15, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lanes Between<br>**

The _Highwind_ cut silently through the Lanes Between, with its occupants sitting in relative silence. Hikari sat near one of the many large windows of the ship, looking out the window with a sad look on her face. Seeing this, Sora got up and sat next to her, the others glancing over.

"Hey, Hikari," Sora said, the kimono-clad girl turning to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just..." Kairi got up from her seat and sat next to Hikari as well.

"You don't regret coming with us already, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not," Hikari said. "This is just the first time I've ever been off my home world. I guess I'm starting to miss my parents." Sora put a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Hey, we'll be back soon," he said, smiling. "Maybe we can even drop by for a visit now and then." After a moment, Hikari smiled.

"Thanks, Sora," she said. Sora patted her shoulder before going back to his seat, with Kairi smiling at her before doing the same. As soon as they weren't paying attention, Hikari put a hand on the spot of her shoulder that Sora had touched, feeling a slight tingle from the contact. She looked at Sora and Kairi, who were seated on the other couch, and her lips curved into a bittersweet smile.

_I guess some things just aren't meant to be,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Donald's voice.

"We're coming up on a new world, guys," he said. The group snapped to attention and went to the front of the ship.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well check it out." said Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Outskirts<br>**

The Gummi Ship landed behind a rock wall, with the group filing out to see a rolling countryside on the edge of a large city at night. The area was mostly farmland, but there was one large temple-like structure on the edge of town. There was a wide river flowing between the edge of the city and the countryside with at least three long stone bridges spanning the gap, with several docks on both sides that offered travel by boat. Dirt roads led from the bridges towards the mountains in the distance.

Sora turned to Donald. "So, according to the nav system, this world is called Sublime City, right?" he said. Donald nodded.

"Let''s check out the town," said Riku. The others nodded and took a few steps forward, only to stop short when a group of Heartless manifested in front of them. They had a vaguely humanoid body structure, with round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes, and two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Each of their hands had three clawed fingers, and their feet were large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of their eyes, their bodies were completely black. It was a Shadow, the most basic type of Heartless.

"Not here too!" Sora exclaimed as the group summoned their weapons. With the group's combined might, the Shadows went down with ease, but out of the corner of her eye, Hikari saw one Shadow dashing off to the city proper.

"Guys, look!" she shouted, pointing in the direction of the fleeing Heartless. The others looked and saw it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kairi yelled. "After it!"

The gang took off after the Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Fifth District<br>**

The gang entered the city proper and got a proper look at their surroundings. The city was urban with an old gothic motif that reminded the group (sans Hikari, who had never been there) of The World That Never Was, but this city had lights in some of the windows like in Traverse Town. They were standing in the middle of an empty and deserted intersection with cobblestone streets. The gang looked up to see the sky blocked out by thick black clouds.

"Well, that's ominous," Sora said flatly. The gang turned to see a sign that read "First District" with an arrow pointing down a nice clean street. Another sign to the left of the group read "Seventh District," but had a crude handmade sign dangling from it that read "Danger!"

"Yeah, something tells me we shouldn't go that way," Lea deadpanned. The others agreed and made their way towards the First District like the sign said, walking in silence until they came to an open area between a row of buildings with a fountain in the center. Kairi looked around nervously.

"What kind of city is this?" she said, rubbing her arms. "It's so quiet. We haven't seen any people."

"And what happened to the Heartless?" Hikari said aloud. As if on cue, large Heartless materialized around them, but not Shadows. They had a more humanoid body structure than a normal Shadow, but shared the same pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. Their crooked antennae were quite long and fell back behind the Heartless. They seemed to be rather muscular, and their hands were very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Their feet, like those of a normal Shadow, were long and lack digits, but their feet more resembled boots. Their bodies were also lined by several faint, blue veins. They were Neoshadows. Donald looked at Hikari, raising an eyebrow.

"You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?" the duck said sarcastically. Hikari rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sheepish giggle.

"Okay, enough of this," Sora said. He thrust his Keyblade into the sky, glowing with a bright light as he prepared to cast a Faith spell. "Light!" he shouted, a column of light surrounding him. Several pillars of light surrounded him in a circle before spinning outwards, destroying the Heartless in one fell swoop, with the light fading as he did so.

"That was incredible, Sora!" Hikari declared in awe. Sora chuckled as he folded his hands behind his head.

Mickey looked around. "Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I say we get outta here before any more Heartless show up."

"Good call, Mickey," said Riku.

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Fourth District<br>**

The group continued walking until they found themselves in a market square, with a number of closed storefronts and street side stalls. They looked up and saw a banner that read "Fourth District: Market."

"Okay, I'm confused," Riku said. "Where the heck _is_ everybody?"

"They're all inside for the night, where else?" a young girl's voice answered.

The gang spun around to where the new voice came from and saw a young girl around Sora, Kairi, and Hikari's age standing atop a nearby stall with her hands on her hips. She had spiky brown hair kept in a long ponytail wrapped tightly in white strips on the back of her head and blue eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt under an open short-sleeved purple hoodie and a pair of criss-crossing purple straps over her chest. Around her waist was a series of pink-purple fabrics and the right leg of her dark purple shorts was longer than the left, with a black-and-white checker pattern that reminded Sora of Roxas' wristband around the cuff of it. She wore a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves, and on her left shoulder was a metal plate of armor colored dark purple, pink, and black (1), and a pair of brown hiking boots with white socks. Finally, she wore a black armband around her left arm that bore what Mickey recognized as the Mark of Mastery emblem.

_Terra, Ven, and Aqua wore that same insignia,_ he thought. _But how..._

He pushed those thoughts back for the time being as the new girl hopped off the top of the stall and made her way over to them.

"What are you guys doing out at this hour?" she asked, looking at them curiously. "It's not safe."

"Yeah, we could tell by the Heartless," Donald said flatly. The girl looked at them curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"You guys fought the Heartless and lived?" she asked. The others nodded, with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Lea summoning their Keyblades. The girl stepped back in surprise.

"Oh, wow!" she said. "Never thought I'd see more Keyblade wielders around here!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Wait, more?"

The girl stretched out her hand and in a flash of light, a Keyblade appeared in her hand. It was similar to the Keyblade Star Seeker, being curved like Star Seeker but colored blue with streaks of yellow running across it. The blade seemed to spiral around a single yellow star to form the tooth, the blade and tooth combined to look like a shooting star. The guard was similar in shape to the guard on Destiny's Embrace, but had a faded yellow star at the spot where the two sides of the guard and the base of the blade met like a linchpin. The guard was colored a faded blue and the key chain was a yellow shooting star with a blue trail.

"_You _have a Keyblade?" Sora said in shock. The girl nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Yep. It's called Wandering Star. I'm a Keyblade apprentice. My Master's out dealing with the Heartless in town right now and I usually come along to help as part of my training."

"Where is your Master right now?" Mickey asked. The girl jerked her head in a "come on" gesture.

"Follow me, I'll take you to her." she said. With that, she and the others started walking through the Fourth District.

"By the way, my name's Nixe (2)." the girl said.

"I'm Sora," said Sora.

"Kairi."

"My name's Riku."

"Mickey Mouse."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy.

"I'm Max."

"Name's Lea, got it memorized?"

"My name is Hikari. Pleased to meet you." said Hikari, bowing politely. Nixe smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." she said. Just up ahead, they saw a blinding flash of blue light and heard a bestial roar of pain.

"What in Kingdom Hearts was that?!" Max shouted. Nixe smiled.

"That's my Master." she said. The gang ran up ahead to see a massive beast of a Heartless sinking to the ground. It was a Behemoth, a massive, quadrupedal Heartless. Its body was predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs were violet. Each of the Behemoth's legs had two toes with black claws. It had two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that were white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The Behemoth's conical, black horn was on its forehead. Like most other Heartless, it had yellow eyes and a jagged maw. Its Heartless emblem was on its chest.

As the Behemoth fell to the ground, its body dissolved, and a glowing pink heart was released. As soon as it vanished completely, a figure landed on the ground where the Behemoth was standing. The figure was dressed in a blue robe with gold lining, and the hood was drawn up, hiding its face. The figure turned to see Nixe and Sora's team.

"Nixe, who are these people?" the figure asked in a woman's voice. Nixe gestured to the others.

"They came from another world, Master," she said. "And here's the thing: five of 'em are Keyblade wielders just like us!"

The figure looked over the group slowly. "You don't say," she said. Her eyes stopped on Mickey, and she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Wait a sec," she said. "Mickey? Mickey Mouse?" Mickey looked at her, confused.

"Have we met?" he asked. The figure chuckled and raised her hands to her hood.

"I'll say we have," she said as she dropped her hood, revealing the face of a beautiful woman in her late twenties or early thirties with long dark brown hair that reached the base of her neck and curled inward, and bright green eyes the same shade as Hikari's. It took a moment, but Mickey's eyes widened in recognition.

"Sï'Lea (3)? Is that you?" The woman, Sï'Lea, smiled.

"Yep. It's been a while, Mickey."

After a moment, Mickey jumped into Sï'Lea's arms and hugged her tightly, with the others looking on curiously.

"Okay, Master, what's going on here?" Nixe asked. Sï'Lea laughed as she set Mickey down.

"It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): Think like Ven's shoulder guard, but without jagged edges.

(2): Pronounced "nix-e," like Wall-e.

(3): Pronounced "sigh lee."

Ah, the plot continues to unfold. But who is this Sï'Lea person, and how do she and Mickey know each other?**  
><strong>

Sï'Lea, Nixe, and Sublime City are the property of Star Tours Traveler, used with his permission.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	4. Catching Up

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Catching Up  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Sï'Lea's Mansion<strong>

The group of nine, plus Sï'Lea and Nixe, stood before a tall two-story mansion that looked similar to the old mansion from Twilight Town. There were a few subtle differences, namely a large round stained glass window over the front doors with a purple Mark of Mastery symbol amidst an assortment of scattered blue and green triangles. The second floor had nothing but a row of bullet-shaped stained glass windows with no particular pattern on the windows save for a Mark of Mastery symbol of a different color for each window. The first floor appeared to have no windows fron what they could see from the front, save for a large glass walled and domed room jutting out on the right. The entire mansion, like the one in Twilight Town, was surrounded by a tall iron fence with a gate in the front. The gate was standing wide open, and two figures were standing guard in the middle.

The figures in question were two girls around Riku's age, twins judging by their identical builds and facial structures, with both having green hair and blue eyes, though the one on the left had her hair trimmed to just above her shoulders and the one on the right had her hair long and tied in a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon. The short-haired twin was clad in a black T-shirt with a white long-sleeved hoodie tied around her waist and white sweatpants with black sneakers, while the long-haired twin was dressed in a white midriff-baring long-sleeved shirt under a leather jacket that was dyed green, blue jeans, and a pair of red-and-white high-tops that resembled Kairi's.

"Master Sï'Lea, Nixe," the short-haired twin said with a nod.

"You two are back early." said the long-haired twin, before looking over at Sora's team. "Who are your friends?"

"They came here from another world," Sï'Lea said, before turning to Sora and the others. "The short-haired girl is Sierra, the other one is Sakura. They're part of the group I've assembled here to help keep the Heartless in check."

"It's our duty to keep the Heartless out of the first, second, and third districts," Sierra explained. "The fourth, fifth, and sixth districts are slowly being overrun, hence why they're mostly abandoned."

"And the seventh district is off-limits since it's _completely _overrun already." Sakura added.

"That explains the danger sign we saw," Max said. Sï'Lea nodded.

"Come on inside. We'll talk more there."

With that, the group made their way to the front door of the mansion, with Sierra and Sakura remaining at the gates. They entered into the mansion's foyer, which had doors on opposite walls to the left and right of the entryway that led into different rooms of the house, while two flights of stairs that flanked a central passageway led up to a second floor that led off to the left and right in both directions. The central passageway between the stairs led down a long corridor and opened into a single central room. Above the passageway was a clock that showed the current time.

They walked through a door to the right to reveal a large library and work area with rows of books on the sides of the room. There was a single large and cluttered desk with a red leather wingback chair in front of a fireplace against the wall immediately to their left while two red fabric love seats sat facing each other in the center of the room. Over the fireplace was a large rectangular painting or mirror that was covered by a large tattered grey drop cloth. Tables with odd items and artifacts sat behind each love seat. At the other end of the room was a large glass dome-like section that had several more rows of books and several odd-looking machines. On adjacent corners of the room were spiraling staircases that led up to a second level where even more books sat.

"As you can see, this is the library," Sï'Lea said. Sora looked at her.

"So, are you finally gonna tell us how you and King Mickey know each other?" he asked. Sï'Lea face-palmed.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" she said. "Y'see, I was Master Yen Sid's last apprentice before he retired as a Keyblade Master. Mickey and I were both apprentices around the same time."

"From what I heard from Master Yen Sid, he just found Sï'Lea on his doorstep when she was just a baby and took her in. She was brought in on the tail end of my training, but I had to leave early to attend my royal duties. Just as her training was finishing up, I came back to finish my own," Mickey said. "That was around six months before..." he trailed off.

"So, how have Terra, Ven, and Aqua been?" Sï'Lea asked, only to stop short when she saw the sad look on Mickey's face.

"Mickey? What happened?" she asked, already starting to dread the answer. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sï'Lea, I think you'd better sit down."

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

Sï'Lea sat on the love seat, in a state of shock after Mickey told her of what had occurred in her absence, namely what happened to Terra, Ven, and Aqua.

"No..." she whispered. "It can't be..." The others looked at her sympathetically.

"Master Eraqus is dead? Master Xehanort is evil? Terra, Ven, and Aqua are gone?" Sï'Lea asked, a tear running down her cheek. Mickey shook his head.

"Master Yen Sid and I have spent the past twelve years trying to track them down," Mickey explained. "We've managed to pinpoint Ven and Aqua, but we still can't find Terra." Sï'Lea sniffed back another tear, a small smile forming on her face.

"They're not dead," she said. "There's still hope." Nixe walked over to her Master and pulled her into a comforting hug, with Sï'Lea returning the embrace.

"It'll be okay, Mom," she said. The others looked at her in surprise.

"'Mom?'" Mickey said, surprised. Sï'Lea nodded and they broke the embrace.

"Guess I forgot to mention," she said. "Nixe isn't just my apprentice. She's my adoptive daughter. I took her in when she was only four years old."

"I never really knew my father," Nixe said, her shoulders drooping a little. "And my mother was killed right in front of me. If it wasn't for Master Sï'Lea, I'd be dead too." The others gasped.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hikari asked. Sï'Lea nodded.

"It was around twelve and a half years ago, when I first arrived in Sublime City after I passed my Mark of Mastery exam..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**

**Sublime City, First District **

A younger Sï'Lea, around seventeen years old, searched through the alleyways of the First District for any sign of trouble. She was dressed in a black-purple sleeveless halter top with criss-crossing purple straps across her chest and back. In the center of the straps was a golden Mark of Mastery badge. Her entire left arm was encased in a metal fingerless gauntlet that was colored silver, black, and blue (1). She wore a black wristband and armband on her right arm, as well as a dark purple hakama with a pair of silver armored boots (2).

As she debated going home and turning in for the night, she heard a loud scream of terror. Snapping to attention, she took off in a sprint to the gates of the old then-abandoned mansion, where the scream came from, and saw a horrifying sight.

A young woman with brown hair in a simple brown cloak stood, her expression one of pain and terror, as another figure, dressed in a black coat with the hood up, hiding his face, ran her through with a weapon that Sï'Lea never expected a being of darkness to wield: a Keyblade.

The Keyblade in question was predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of the blade appeared to be a stopwatch, while the teeth were diamond-shaped spikes that are connected by a black web structure. The key chain was an hourglass. The shaft of the blade resembled a blue energy beam-like structures, and the blade featured an ever-present glow. All in all, the blade seemed to feature a time theme.

Sï'Lea's breath caught in her throat as she saw a little girl with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, who couldn't be any older than four, cowering over by the gates as she watched her mother die.

"MOMMY!" the girl screamed as the figure jerked the blade out of her mother's body, the woman falling lifelessly to the ground and dissolving into particles of light. The figure turned his attention to the girl next.

"Hmmm, what a strong heart you have," said the figure, his elderly, gravelly voice sounding familiar to Sï'Lea, though she couldn't place it. "You'll make a fine vessel."

"No! Stay away!" the girl screamed. And that was when Sï'Lea had enough.

"_HEY_!" she shouted, and the figure turned to look at her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

With that, Sï'Lea summoned her Keyblade, Bright Crest. It was reminiscent of a series of cresting waves along both the shaft and teeth. The tooth had a yellow star embedded within a black circle, surrounded by a cresting wave while the hilt had two heart-shaped openings, and the key chain was a yellow star within a pair of cresting waves. She held the blade in a reverse grip.

The figure turned in her direction, his Keyblade held out in front of him. "You would be wise not to interfere, girl," he said. "This child will be an excellent help to my plans." Sï'Lea jumped protectively in front of the girl.

"You're not gonna touch her!" she yelled. "Now get out of my city!" The figure chuckled.

"_Your_ city?" he said.

"That's right!" Sï'Lea shot back, her Keyblade glowing with a fiery light as she pointed it at the figure. "My name is Master Sï'Lea! I am the protector of Sublime City, and you're not welcome here!"

She pointed her Keyblade at the figure and shouted, "Mega Flare!" A fireball shot out of her Keyblade and detonated into a massive explosion, sending the figure flying back, his coat singed and burnt in various places. The figure shakily stood up, and Sï'Lea stared him down.

"You impudent brat," he growled. "Very well, then. I'll go. But know this, that girl will be mine one day."

With that, he opened a corridor of darkness and walked through, and Sï'Lea turned to the girl, who was clutching her leg.

"It's okay, now," she said. "The bad man is gone." The girl broke into a sobbing fit, and Sï'Lea knelt down and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"He killed my mommy!" the girl wailed, and Sï'Lea felt a deep pang in her heart, guilt-ridden that she didn't get there in time to save the mother. After a moment, she pulled away from the girl's death grip and wiped the tears from her face. Looking her over, Sï'Lea could indeed sense that she had a strong heart.

This girl was a potential Keyblade wielder, which gave Sï'Lea all the more reason to do what she did next. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked. The girl sniffled.

"Nixe," she said. Sï'Lea summoned her Keyblade to her hand.

"You see this?" she said. Nixe nodded. "It's called a Keyblade, and if you have a strong heart, you might be able to wield it. Would you like to?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sï'Lea smiled at that and held the handle of her Keyblade out to the girl, reciting the same lines her own Master had told her so long ago:

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be."

Nixe wrapped her little hand around the handle of the blade. With that done, Sï'Lea dismissed her Keyblade.

"My name's Sï'Lea," she said. "And don't worry, I'll take care of you.

Nixe looked up at Sï'Lea and hugged her. "Thank you, Sï'Lea." she said, her voice choked with tears. Sï'Lea hugged the little girl back. She needed all the comfort she could get right now.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Sï'Lea's Mansion<strong>

"So, that's how it happened," Sï'Lea said. "Nixe's been with me ever since." Hikari sniffed back a tear.

"Gosh..." Mickey said. "Did you ever find out who that man was?" Sï'Lea shook her head.

"No," she said. "He kept his face hidden the whole time, and I've never seen a Keyblade like that before. But no matter what, no one's getting their hands on Nixe."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," a deep male voice came.

The group jumped to attention and drew their weapons as a corridor of darkness appeared in the corner of the library, and out exited a tall man with tanned skin, amber-orange eyes, and long white hair.

He wore silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, which has three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There was a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also wore black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots. His black leather coat was red on the inside and lined with yellow, and also had a large grey section that covered the lower half and shoulders of the coat. Upon closer inspection, this grey section seemed to be attached by several small pins or buttons around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wrapped around his back and attached to the rim of the coat. This coat was high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket he wears underneath. The second jacket was white and high-collared much like the outer coat. It was mostly unbuttoned and exposed his chest before being closed up by three buttons and two belts near his waist, only to flare outward again, leaving three buttons undone. His most distinguishing feature, however, was the Heartless emblem branded onto his chest.

"It's Ansem!" Riku shouted, recognizing the face of his sworn enemy. Sï'Lea glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Ansem laughed.

"I'm here to put an end to your little quest, once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): Think like Terra's gauntlet, only without the jagged edges.

(2): Think like Aqua's boots, but without the pointed toes or hooks on the sides.

Well, four chapters in three days. I'm on a roll!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	5. Memories in Oblivion

**- Chapter 4 -**

**Memories in Oblivion  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

So, yeah, in case you guys didn't know, the Keyblade used by Nixe and Sï'Lea's attacker in the flashback last chapter was the No Name; you can get it in _Birth by Sleep_ by defeating the Mysterious Figure. I think it should be obvious who said attacker is...

Speaking of the Mysterious Figure, I think you're gonna like this chapter.

I would like to thank OblivionDoctor, galaxyzero, grassrfire, and Star Tours Traveler for following, and Star Tours Traveler for faving.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

* _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: _Dark Impetus - www. youtube watch?v = WuJIyQiXdeU

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Oblivion<br>**

Young Xehanort stood before the massive doors of Castle Oblivion, having been sent here on a mission there by Master Xehanort to find the comatose body of Ventus.

Twelve years ago, Ventus had lost his heart after his battle with Vanitas, the living embodiment of the darkness in Ventus' heart, and fallen comatose. His friend and fellow Keyblade wielder, Aqua, had taken him here to keep his body safe until his heart returned before she fell into the Realm of Darkness trying to save the Xehanort-possessed Terra.

Privately, Young Xehanort didn't actually expect to find the Chamber of Waking, where Ventus' body lay. Xemnas had searched the entire castle top to bottom repeatedly, but the area was a labyrinth.

As he entered the castle doors, Young Xehanort found his mind drifting back to the last time he was there, when the world was still known as the Land of Departure. While it had been twelve years in real time, it was, from his perspective, only a short time ago...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Land of Departure **

The Land of Departure was a world consisting of tall, grassy mountains, each one surrounded by rivers of flowing water. There was a circular courtyard of sorts, overshadowed by a golden castle with tall, pointed spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connected the castle to twin peaks located in front of and on either side of the castle's base. A small path ran from the castle proper through the courtyard and ended at a quiet, grassy area illuminated by streetlamps. It was once a peaceful, beautiful world.

Now the sky was overcast, the castle was in ruins, and the world was shrouded in darkness, as if a great tragedy had occurred and left, forever scarring it. And it was in this ravaged world that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua found themselves in. They had been on their way to the Keyblade Graveyard to confront Master Xehanort and Vanitas, but had stopped at their old home for two reasons: to take one last look, in case they never saw it again, and because they sensed a powerful dark presence in the area.

Terra was a tall young man, around nineteen years old, with brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back and was styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that framed his face. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Terra wore two intersecting red straps over his chest, almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he was rather muscular. His pants bore a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt was tied like an obi, with a golden Mark of Mastery badge on the front, and he wore hakama that were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which were undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He wore a black wristband on his right arm, and his entire left arm was completely encased in a metal fingerless gauntlet with a large, ornate golden crest on his shoulder and the rest alternating between dark grey and dark red. Finally, his boots were armored and colored dark brown and gold.

Ventus, or Ven as he preferred to be called, was a boy around fifteen years old with golden blond hair in a unique style, with the front concentrating the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back being smoother and more flaky, and blue eyes. He wore three layers of clothing on his upper body. First, he wore a plain, high-necked black shirt. Over that was a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it, and over _that_ was an unzipped short-sleeved jacket that was colored white on the right side and black on the left side and had a folded red and pleated collar, along with a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection. He wore two criss-crossing black straps across his neck with a silver Mark of Mastery badge in the center and an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist. His pants were ballooned outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, and boots that resembled an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

Aqua was a pretty young woman around seventeen years old with a tall, slender figure, standing a few inches shorter than Terra. She had blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wore a black and navy blue high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces, and black shorts. She had two pink straps intersecting over her chest and back, with a silver Mark of Mastery badge in the center, and small, segmented pieces of silver armor on her upper arms. On Aqua's arms were white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. She wore black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There were two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots were pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Ven and Aqua looked around their ravaged home, visibly upset. Terra felt much the same way. Aqua looked at him.

"Terra, did you have something to do with this?" Aqua asked, her eyes stating what she herself didn't: _Please tell me you didn't._ Terra shook his head.

"No," he said. "Xehanort did it. He killed Master Eraqus right in front of me, and then destroyed this world."

Ven gasped in horror, while Aqua, having heard of Eraqus' demise from Master Yen Sid, wasn't surprised, but still visibly upset.

"Master Eraqus is dead?" Ven said. Despite Eraqus having tried to kill him, the news still upset him. Terra nodded, before losing his composure.

"Xehanort played me like a blasted _fiddle_!" he screamed, sinking to the ground and pounding it with his armored fist. Ven and Aqua recoiled at their friend's outburst. Terra sat there, breathing heavily before managing to compose himself and getting up. After a moment, Aqua looked over to the mountain trail.

"The dark presence is up on the summit," she said. "Xehanort can wait for now. Whatever this thing is, we can't let it roam free."

Terra nodded, and he and Ven followed after Aqua, making their way through the blasted landscape until they reached the summit of the mountain. When they got there, however, the area was empty.

"There's nothing here, guys," Ven said, looking around. Aqua pursed her lips in thought.

"There's gotta be something here," she said. "I can still sense something."

Terra nodded in agreement. His hair was standing on end, and his skin was tingling. The trio was being watched by something... or some_one_.

He opened his mouth to speak when something behind Ven caught his eye. "Ven! Behind you!"

Ven whirled around immediately, with Aqua doing the same. Standing before the trail was a hooded figure dressed in a black coat with matching pants, shoes, and gloves, having seemingly materialized out of thin air. Terra, Ven, and Aqua sprang backwards, drawing their Keyblades as they did.

Terra's Keyblade, Earthshaker, had a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth were made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard was an off-blue color, and seemed to be crafted from two Omega insignias. The pommel was a dark blue cone, and the Keychain token was a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

Ven's Keyblade, Wayward Wind, was a peculiar Keyblade that was designed to be easily wielded in reverse. The black handle was offset from the Keyblade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard was equally misaligned. The guard was a dull gold color and joins with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft was grey, thin, and had a very slight curve outward. There were three thin, dull gold lines that decorated the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connected the main blade to the teeth. The Wayward Wind's teeth were grey like the blade and had a wing-like shape. They were comprised by five curved bars that decreased in size the lower they were on the Keyblade. The Keychain token was a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it.

Aqua's Keyblade, Rainfell, was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There was a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade was roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond was absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth were formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle was smooth and black. The guard was angular, predominantly white, and did not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token were all made up of water droplets.

"I think we found the source of the dark power," Terra said. Aqua nodded; the mysterious figure seemed to be encased in a poisonous envelope of darkness; it couldn't be seen, but it could be felt. The man slowly extended his arm forward, directly at the three.

"Get ready," Aqua said to Terra and Ven. The two boys nodded.

For a moment the man just held his arm there in the air, but then a burst of light shot from his palm and an energy blade appeared in his hand, followed by another in his opposite hand. The blades were blue and had black hilts, and bore a passing resemblance to clock hands or clock arrows. The mysterious figure assumed a combat stance; every muscle in Terra, Ven, and Aqua's bodies tightened in response.

"Here he comes!" Terra yelled.

*Right on cue, the unknown man sprang forward, ready to attack; they could hardly follow his movement as he rushed at them. Terra elected to meet the figure halfway and took off directly at him.

"Terra, wait!" Ven shouted, but Terra ignored him.

Terra swung his Keyblade as he reached the mysterious figure, Earthshaker clashing with the man's energy blades. As they did so, a light flashed across the pathway and a Reflect spell-like barrier appeared before it, trapping them on the summit.

"So," Terra said to the man, staring into the darkness of his hood, "two men enter, one man leaves, huh?"

The man said nothing, but jumped back and immediately began swiping his blades with lethal efficiency. Terra blocked and parried whatever he could, but the figure's strikes were lightning fast, and the others noticed that his blades seemed to whistle when swung.

The man moved with inhuman speed and agility, leaving momentary after-images of himself as he did. Terra was forced to break off his attack and evade the mysterious figure, who was chaining brutal combos together into an unstoppable blitz. While the man was focused on Terra, Aqua used his distraction to her advantage and cast a Firaga spell that hit him in the back.

The man staggered forward, and Terra saw his chance and took it; clutching his Keyblade, Terra swung it like a baseball bat and struck the man in the chest with all his might. The man was sent flying back towards Aqua, who realized Terra's intent and hit the man just as he reached her, sending him back to Terra.

Terra and Aqua alternated attacks, sending the mysterious figure back and forth between them like a ping-pong ball. After a few rounds, Terra decided to end the "game."

"Ven!" he shouted, getting Ven's attention. "Heads up!"

As he said so, Terra swung his Keyblade, which smashed into the figure's side and sent him flying over to Ven, who was standing off to the side. Ven sprang into action and swung his Keyblade with all his might in a jumping strike, striking the mysterious figure in the face and sending him flying back.

The figure bounced once, twice, upon hitting the ground, before managing to right himself and stand easily, as if the three-pronged assault never happened. The three friends gaped at that.

"Who or what _are_ you?" Aqua demanded. The figure looked at them, without saying a word, and then spoke for the first and last time, saying only four words:

"Someone from the dark."

With that, he once again drew his blades and attached the hilts together, forming some kind of double-edged dual blade. With lightning speed, he charged at them and knocked Terra and Ven aside with one powerful blow each, and turned his attention to Aqua. Twirling his dual-blade like a quarterstaff, he lashed out at Aqua.

Acting largely on instinct, Aqua threw herself back in a series of acrobatic back handsprings, flipping out of the way of the mysterious figure's vicious attacks. After a moment or two of dodging, Aqua stopped and summoned her Barrier. The figure's blade bounced off the shield, and Aqua promptly retaliated with a Counter Blast, knocking him back.

Ven immediately dashed in on the offensive. With all of his considerable speed, he pulled off the longest combo he could manage, striking the man ten times in rapid succession. The mysterious figure recovered after the last blow and jumped back to evade another strike, rising into the air and projecting an X-shaped blast of fire at Ven, who rolled out of the way just in time.

But the mysterious figure wasn't finished. He snapped his fingers, and a multitude of flower-like blue orbs appeared overhead, floating above them like a cloud. They followed the three Keyblade wielders' every movement, and began firing energy beams at them. Each time they fired, a few disappeared, and the trio realized that all they had to do was keep evading until they were all gone.

The orbs kept homing in on their position and reformed around them. The last laser that fired hit Ven in his left shoulder. Ven hissed in pain, and his hand automatically went to the spot.

"Ven!" Aqua cried, seeing her friend's pain. "Are you okay?!" Ven took his hand away and saw a small burn mark on his shoulder guard.

"Yeah, don't worry! I think my armor took most of it!" Ven replied.

As he said that, Ven threw himself backwards to avoid a horizontal slash from the man's blades. No sooner had the attack ended than the mysterious figure began another; he extended his arm into the air and summoned three pillars of fire around him before rushing the trio like a freight train, hoping to catch them in his path. As they dodged out of the way, Terra formulated a new attack.

"Ven!" he shouted. "Over here! I've got an idea!"

Ven leaped over to Terra, who grabbed Ven's wrist and started spinning in place like a cyclone, bodily lifting Ven off the ground as he did. His plan was obvious; he was going to hammer-throw Ven at the mysterious figure.

"Here we go!" Terra yelled, spinning one last time before letting Ven go. Ven sailed through the air at the mysterious figure, swinging Wayward Wind horizontally at the man's face.

_BAM! _

The man was sent flying backwards on impact, the flame pillars extinguishing. Ven hit the ground rolling over and sprang to his feet.

The man recovered quickly and rose into the air. He once again combined his blades together at the hilt, and suddenly, the blade extended into some sort of energy whip, which he lashed out at Terra, Ven, and Aqua.

Aqua tried to dodge one attack, but was too slow; the whip lashed around her waist and began to lift her off of the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" Terra shouted, jumping as high as he could and slicing through the whip with Earthshaker. Aqua fell to the ground, landing on her feet and giving Terra a grateful nod.

The mysterious figure retracted the whip and lowered himself back to the ground, but before the trio could react, he suddenly split himself into eight different individuals, all with their sights set on Ven, Aqua, and Terra, who scooted together until they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder/back-to-back in a triangle formation.

"Oh, you've _gotta_ be kidding me!" Terra growled as the mass of hooded figures surrounded them. "As if one of him wasn't enough!"

"What the heck are we gonna do?!" Ven demanded as they closed in. Aqua quickly raised her Keyblade into the air.

"Thunder!" she cried, and the sky darkened even further. After a second, a mass of lightning bolts rained down on three of the figures, causing them to dissipate instantly. One of the other duplicates shot a miniature tornado at the three, which they managed to evade by diving off in three separate directions.

Terra lost his patience at that moment, and focused all of his power into his Keyblade, which suddenly morphed into a massive cannon that was far bigger than Terra's entire body, and yet Terra wielded it as if it was as light as a pillow. Ven and Aqua gaped; it was Terra's most powerful Shotlock, the Ultima Cannon.

"Aqua! Ven!" he shouted. "Take cover!"

The two obediently gave Terra and their enemies a wide berth, and a bright light began to glow at the barrel of the Ultima Cannon. Terra's eyes narrowed as he eyed his targets.

"Eat THIS!" he yelled, and a large orb of pure energy fired from the cannon, hitting all five duplicates at once and detonating into a large explosion. When the dust settled, all that was left was the original mysterious figure, who was kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily. After a moment, he stood again, largely unfazed. Terra, Aqua, and Ven gaped.

"How can he still be moving after all that?!" Terra yelled.

The man changed the game up once more, this time turning himself invisible. Although the trio could not physically see the mysterious figure, they could still hear the whistling of his blades, which prevented them from being taken by surprise. They blocked and dodged as best as they could, which was easier said than done against their cloaked opponent.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Ven said aloud.

"Any chance it could get worse?" Terra asked. At that moment, the sky turned a sinister crimson, and meteors began raining down upon the area. Each time one of the meteors impacted, a violent explosion followed, sending fire and clumps of dirt and grass flying in every direction. Aqua looked at Terra, a blank expression on her pretty face.

"You know this is your fault for saying that, right?" she said flatly. Terra looked sheepish for a moment. The group was once again forced to dodge in every direction, avoiding both the meteor shower and the invisible man.

After a moment or two, the mysterious figure seized his cloaking technique and started mixing up all of his previous attacks, the meteor shower continuing. Having adapted to their foe's attacks and strategies, Terra, Ven, and Aqua found it much easier to find an opening.

The battle continued to wear on, and the trio was starting to worry. The long fight was starting to wear them down, and yet the mysterious figure showed no signs of slowing. However, Aqua had an idea.

"Ven! Terra! Over here!" she called. The boys dashed over, and Aqua whispered her plan to them as quickly as she could just as the mysterious figure sprang over to them with an overhead chop, forcing them to dodge.

Acting quickly, Terra slammed his Keyblade into the mysterious figure's head, knocking him senseless. As he reeled, Terra, Ven, and Aqua surrounded him in a triangle formation, raising their Keyblades to the sky. The blades glowed, and a large ball of light formed between them as glowing runes appeared beneath their feet.

"TRINITY!" Terra, Aqua, and Ven shouted in perfect unison, and the ball exploded in an intense burst of white light, sending the mysterious figure sailing back to slam into the barrier he had formed and slide to the ground, half-conscious.

The figure stood shakily, clutching his chest, and the barrier dissipated. The trio looked at him, Keyblades at the ready in case he tried to attack them again. Instead, the man looked at them for a moment or two, and vanished into thin air. Ven, Terra, and Aqua exchanged confused glances before looking around.*

There was no sign of the man. The battle was finally finished.

"Well," Terra said. "I'm glad that's over."

With that, the trio used their Keyblades to open a gateway to the Lanes Between and entered said gateway. There was nothing left for them here, and Xehanort and Vanitas were still at large.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Oblivion<strong>

Young Xehanort pushed those memories back as he finished searching the first floor and moved up to the second. So far, there was still no sign of the Chamber of Waking.

As he did so, he was quite confident in his elder self's chances of success. Ventus was still an empty shell, a body without a heart. Aqua was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. And Terra was one of them.

Sora and his friends were, at best, only delaying the inevitable. In the end, darkness would triumph.

The χ-blade would be forged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

In case you guys didn't know, it's been confirmed that the Mysterious Figure from _Birth by Sleep_ and Young Xehanort are one and the same. Hence the flashback. And yes, there is some minor AU involved, since in the game, Terra, Ven, and Aqua all encountered the Mysterious Figure and arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard separately.

So, what did you all think about this chapter?

Next time, we go back to Sublime City and Sora and co.'s fight with Ansem.

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	6. Showdown in Sublime City

**- Chapter 5 -**

**Showdown in Sublime City  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

To answer my guest reviewer, yeah, Xehanort and his flunkies are pretty much wasting their time trying to find the Chamber of Waking, but hey, you gotta give 'em points for persistence.

I would like to thank stardust902, Dr. Otaku, and danoc for following.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

* _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: _Black Powder - www. youtube watch?v = qJN27CjHHjo

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Sï'Lea's Mansion<strong>

The group of eleven drew their weapons as Ansem stood there, his arms folded across his chest and a superior smirk on his lips.

"Why are you here, Ansem?" Riku demanded, Way to the Dawn at the ready. Ansem looked over the entire group.

"I'm here to capture the apprentice of Sï'Lea," he said, turning his yellow-eyed stare on Nixe; Sï'Lea stood protectively in front of her. "We have been waiting twelve years to get her, after all."

Nixe gasped at that revelation and looked at Ansem, tears forming in her eyes. "No, it can't be," she said, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "It was you, wasn't it?! You're the one who killed my mother!"

The others looked from Nixe to Ansem and back again, while Ansem merely shrugged.

"No, not I," he said. "It was the Master himself."

Sï'Lea gasped, and then it all came together. The man's voice, twelve years prior, the Keyblade, Ansem's reveal...

"Argh! How could I have been so stupid?!" she yelled. The others looked at her.

"Sï'Lea, what are you talking about?" Hikari asked. Sï'Lea face-palmed.

"It was Master Xehanort!" she exclaimed. "He was the one who killed Nixe's mom twelve years ago!"

Everyone gasped at that, while Sora glared angrily at Ansem, his fists clenched so tight that they were almost cutting into his palms.

"Xehanort," he growled to himself. "I knew you were low, but I never thought you'd stoop that far." Ansem shrugged his shoulders again.

"It's all for a greater purpose, I assure you," he said calmly.

"'Greater purpose'?!" Mickey echoed. "You and your cohorts are trying to destroy the worlds!"

Ansem laughed. "So blinded by the light," he said. "Don't you see? Darkness is a beginning, not an end. At birth, all living things emerge from darkness into light, correct?"

"Bull!" Sï'Lea shouted. "We're not gonna listen to crackpot theories from a monster like you!"

Ansem laughed again. "A monster, you say?" he said. "Why don't I show you all a _real_ monster?"

With that, he began to vanish into a cloud of darkness.

"Wait!" Hikari shouted, dashing forward and swinging the Twilight Blade. But by the time she got there, Ansem was gone. Hikari stamped her foot in frustration. "Blast it! He got away!"

"I'm more concerned with what he said about showing us a real monster," said Kairi.

As soon as she said that, they heard a loud primordial roar come from the city. Everyone snapped to attention.

"I think we're about to find out," Lea said. The group dashed out of the mansion and saw a massive, hulking brute of a Heartless flying through the sky above the city. Looking at the beast, Sora and Riku were instantly reminded of the Wargoyle Dream Eater they battled in the Sleeping Worlds.

The Bulleteer Heartless had a similar body structure to the Wargoyle, right down to the four-spiked, arm-mounted guns wrapped in chains, though the beast's guns were a dark blue while the chains were black. Its body was black-and-purple, similar to a Behemoth, and it had a pair of large black demonic wings with purple membranes. It had a long, powerful tail that was tipped with a scythe-like blade. Emblazoned on its waist was the Heartless emblem.

*Ansem reappeared in the sky, floating overhead, the smirk still present on his face as he looked down at the others.

"How do you like the Bulleteer?" he sneered. "A truly marvelous creature, is it not?"

"It's not!" Sora shot back. "Now get down here so we can kick your butt!"

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy said in unison. Ansem chuckled.

"Oh, come now, Sora," he said. "Shouldn't you destroy the Heartless before chasing after me?"

"You cowardly snake!" Hikari yelled. Ansem ignored her.

"Well, if you do decide to fight me, I'll be waiting in the Seventh District. Farewell!"

With that, he vanished into a dark corridor, as the Bulleteer flew on the warpath to the First District.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sora demanded, turning to Riku and the others.

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. If they pursued Ansem, then the Bulleteer would level Sublime City to the ground. If they focused on the Bulleteer, then Ansem would surely escape.

Sï'Lea snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she said. The others turned to her. "We'll split up into two teams. One team will go after this Ansem creep in the Seventh District, and the other team will take care of the Heartless."

"Good plan, Sï'Lea," said Riku. "Sora and I can take Ansem. We've fought him before."

"Hold it, kid," Sï'Lea said. "I'm going with you. The Seventh District is literally swarming with Heartless, and they're at their most powerful there. Mickey, you coming?"

Mickey nodded, and then turned to Kairi and the others. "Welp, while we're doing that, the rest of you take care of that Heartless." Donald, Goofy, and Max saluted respectfully.

"You got it, Your Majesty!" they said in unison.

Sï'Lea turned to Nixe and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Nixe, I want you to go with the others to take care of that Heartless. From what I've heard, this Ansem is powerful."

"But Master-" Nixe began, but Sï'Lea raised a hand to silence her.

"But nothing," she said. "You heard what he said. He wants to capture you. Now go with the others. That's an order."

Nixe hesitated, then nodded. With that, Sï'Lea pulled her apprentice into a hug and gave her a soft maternal kiss on the forehead.

"Ugh, Mom!" Nixe groaned in embarrassment. Sï'Lea pulled back and looked right into Nixe's eyes.

"Stay safe, Nixe," she said, before turning to Sierra and Sakura. "You two stay here and keep guarding the mansion in case that Bulleteer comes this way."

Sierra and Sakura nodded. "You got it, boss!" said Sierra.

Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Sï'Lea took off towards the First District, leaving Kairi, Lea, Donald, Goofy, Max, Hikari, and Nixe to handle the Heartless.

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Seventh District <strong>

Sora, Sï'Lea, Mickey, and Riku stood before the entrance to the Seventh District. The smell of darkness hit Riku's nose, thick and acrid.

"Okay, this is it," said Sï'Lea. "This place is a Heartless nest. Be ready." The quartet summoned their Keyblades.

"I see you're still wielding Bright Crest after all these years," Mickey said to Sï'Lea.

Sï'Lea shrugged. "It's served me well over the years. I can't complain." She looked at Mickey's Keyblade. "And I see you've traded in Star Seeker for something new."

Mickey nodded. "This is the Kingdom Key D," he said. "I found it in the Realm of Darkness. It's what I used to help seal the Door to Darkness two years ago."

Sï'Lea just nodded back, and the foursome made their way through the Seventh District until they reached the center of a ruined intersection.

"Something's wrong," Sï'Lea said, raising an eyebrow. "The Heartless are supposed to be abundant here, but we haven't seen any since we arrived."

"It's gotta have something to do with Ansem," Riku said.

"Always on the ball, aren't you, Riku?"

Ansem's voice echoed through the area as he materialized from the shadows. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at the quartet.

"So, you did choose to pursue me instead of my pet," he said. Sora brandished his Keyblade.

"Our friends are taking care of that Heartless," he said. "But you, Ansem- you're all ours."

Ansem spared Sora the briefest of glances before looking at Riku. "Let me ask you something, Riku," he said. "What do you think your friends would say if I told them the part you played in some worlds' destruction two years ago."

Sora glared at Ansem. "Shut it, Ansem!" he yelled. "Riku was being used by Maleficent!"

"In any event, that's not going to work, Ansem," said Riku. "I've put the past behind me."

Sï'Lea turned to Mickey. "Okay, these kids definitely have a history with this guy, huh?" she asked. Mickey just nodded.

"But do you think she did?" Ansem asked. "Do you think she'd forgive you for what happened to her?"

Riku took a step backwards, and Sora looked at him curiously, as did Sï'Lea. Mickey, however, looked on sympathetically, realizing just who Ansem was referring to.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about," the Seeker of Darkness continued. "You met her in Traverse Town, remember? She saved your life countless times, and how do you repay her? By letting her die."

"_SHUT UP!_" Riku yelled, stepping forward. "I know what I did was wrong. I know I let a lot of people down. But I _do_ know that West didn't die in vain!"

Riku sprang forward and aimed an overhead chop at Ansem, who nonchalantly dodged and kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding back. Sï'Lea promptly cast off her robe, revealing that she was still wearing the same clothes that she did twelve years ago, albeit retailored to her size.

"Come to me, guardian!" Ansem yelled, and right on cue, a dark entity manifested behind him. It had an ink-black, muscular, humanoid form with a partially bandaged head that hosted relatively human features. It had yellow eyes gleaming above a mouth filled with sharp teeth, as well as two long antennae spouting from the top of its head. A hole appeared in-between more bandages on the torso in the shape of a heart. It lastly had very large hands, its torso coming to a tail-like point that faded away into Ansem's body.

The guardian lashed out with its fists, forcing the four Keyblade wielders on the defensive as it bombarded them with a flurry of darkness-infused punches. Sï'Lea raised her left arm just in time to summon a perfectly round metal shield made of the same materials as her boots and gauntlet, four silver Mark of Mastery emblems along the edges and a single golden star in the center that resembled Bright Crest's key chain. The guardian's fist collided with the shield, making a loud gonging sound as the monstrous shadow was knocked back.

Ansem smirked at Sï'Lea, impressed. "Yen Sid has indeed taught you well," he said.

"Oh, glad you approve," Sï'Lea deadpanned as she dismissed her shield.

Mickey conjured a ball of light in his free hand and tossed it at Ansem, hitting him in the face. Ansem snarled and snapped his fingers, and the guardian took Mickey by surprise, grabbing him in its hands and squeezing him.

"Mickey!" Sï'Lea and Riku yelled at the same time. Riku clenched his fist, which coated itself with dark fire, and then extended his arm, palm forward, sending a Dark Firaga spell Ansem's way. The spell hit Ansem in the chest, and just as it did so, Sï'Lea dashed forward and struck Ansem in the midsection with the flat of her Keyblade. Ansem was sent flying back, and the guardian let go of Mickey.

Ansem let out an angry growl, but before he could do anything, Sora jumped in front of him and shouted, "Give me strength!" As he did so, Sora swung his Keyblade upwards, bashing Ansem in the jaw and sending him reeling back before levitating and pointing his Keyblade right at him. "It's over!" Sora declared as he fired a salvo of energy bullets at Ansem, all of them hitting their mark as Sora landed back on the ground (1).

Weakened, Ansem fell to one knee, breathing heavily as the guardian dissipated. Even so, Ansem still had an arrogant smirk on his face as he looked Riku in the eye.

"You really think you can win?" he laughed. "You couldn't save her, so what makes you think you can save _them_?"

Before any of them could react, a corridor of darkness opened right beneath Ansem, and he vanished into it. After a moment, Sora turned to Riku, confused.

"Riku, who was he talking about?" he asked. Before Riku could say anything, another primordial roar reached their ears (2).

"Now's not the time for that," Riku said.

Sora nodded. With Ansem having been chased out of Sublime City, they could all focus on the Bulleteer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, First District<br>**

While Sora, Sï'Lea, Riku, and Mickey were preoccupied with Ansem, Kairi and the others were focusing on the Bulleteer. The beast let out another shattering roar as it swooped over their heads, projecting large fireballs from its gun-arms.

Hikari closed her eyes in concentration, the mixed light-and-dark glow on the Twilight Blade intensifying, before she snapped her eyes wide open and fired a barrage of both light and dark bolts of energy from the blade, hitting the Bulleteer in one wing and sending it crashing down to earth (3).

Kairi and Nixe promptly seized their chance and dashed in, leaping into the air and slashing downwards with their Keyblades, slicing cleanly through the Heartless' wings. The beast let out a pained howl as its wings fell off and faded away into darkness.

Goofy jumped in and started spinning like a tornado, his shield extended as he hit the Bulleteer in the face repeatedly. As he did so, Donald raised his staff to the sky, and a barrage of lighting bolts rained down on the creature.

The Bulleteer fired another barrage of fireballs at the group, but they were easily avoided. Lea jumped in and coated his Keyblade in fire, much like he had with his chakrams, and threw the blade at the Bulleteer, hitting it right between the eyes. Max took the opportunity and rode in with his skateboard, jumping upwards and grinding the wheels across the Heartless' face.

Kairi dashed in, Keyblade raised, and her Keyblade started to glow with light and lengthen. Using the Bladecharge technique, she jumped high in the air and sliced cleanly through the Bulleteer's body vertically.

That was all it took. The Bulleteer let out one last roar of agony before collapsing to the ground and fading away, a heart already being released and floating away.*

As it did so, the others turned to see Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Sï'Lea dashing towards them, Keyblades at the ready, before realizing that it was all clear and dismissing their weapons.

"Well," said Sï'Lea, breaking the silence. "I've seen all I needed to see."

"What do you mean, Master?" Nixe asked, turning to her.

"I mean that Sora and his buddies here can count the two of us in," Sï'Lea said. "With Xehanort and his goons running loose like this, they need all the help they can get."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

(1): Sora's Limit Break: Ragnarok

(2): Think like the T-rex's roar from _Jurassic Park_.

(3): A combination of Aqua's Lightbloom Shotlock and Terra's Dark Volley Shotlock.

The Bulleteer Heartless was based off of the Wargoyle from _Kingdom Hearts 3D; _its name was taken from the Wargoyle's original Japanese name, Bullet Gargoyle.

Well, Sï'Lea and Nixe have decided to help Sora and co. Good for them, eh?

The character West, mentioned by Ansem, is the property of PrismRain13, used with her permission. More will be revealed on her next chapter... or, if you wanna know now, you can just check out PrismRain13's stories _Reconnected, Another Side, Another Story, _and _Radiant Days, Hollow Nights._

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	7. Reminiscing

**- Chapter 6 -**

**Reminiscing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Okay, fair warning; there are some feels for this chapter, at least in my opinion.

I would like to thank x1gbar for following and faving.

Soundtrack for this chapter: (Note: * means battle music, */ means ambiance)

*/ _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: _Destiny's Union - www. youtube watch?v = MajGnYEi-jM

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Sï'Lea's Mansion<strong>

Sï'Lea finished packing her supplies, but just as she was sealing her bag, she found her eyes drifting to a framed photograph sitting on her dresser. A photo of herself, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, taken a month or so before she became a Keyblade Master and left. In the photo, Aqua and Sï'Lea had their arms around each other's shoulders, while Terra had Ven in a friendly headlock.

*/As she looked at the photo, Sï'Lea found her mind drifting back to the day she first met Terra and Aqua...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

**Land of Departure, Castle**

Yen Sid stood at the castle steps, with a young Sï'Lea, around eight years old, standing next to him. Her brown hair stopped just above her shoulders, and she wore a purple shirt and black skirt with purple boots.

"Come, Sï'Lea," Yen Sid said, looking down at her. "There are some people here I'd like you to meet."

"Y-yes, Master," Sï'Lea said. Taking his ward's hand, Yen Sid led the little girl up the stairs into the throne room, where Master Eraqus was waiting.

Eraqus had black hair with one lock that hung down on the right side of his face, with the rest pulled back into a spiky ponytail, gray eyes, and a mustache and triangular soul patch. He was dressed in a white, red-lined haori with a hood, along with light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also wore gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section of armor that covered his abdomen. His face was slightly less aged and unscarred, but otherwise he looked the same as he did in the present.

Eraqus bowed respectfully to his former Master. "Hello, Master Yen Sid," he said. "It has been some time." He looked at the young girl who was shyly hiding behind Yen Sid's leg. "You must be Sï'Lea."

"Yes, sir," Sï'Lea said shyly, coming out from behind Yen Sid. "And you're Master Eraqus, right?"

Eraqus smiled. "That's right," he said. "Yen Sid has told me much about you." He turned to the older man. "I assume you're here to see my apprentices?'

Yen Sid nodded. "That is part of it," he said. "I believe Sï'Lea needs to socialize with children her own age, not just King Mickey and myself."

Eraqus nodded in understanding. "Terra and Aqua are outside right now. I'll take you to them."

With that, Eraqus took Sï'Lea and Yen Sid outside to the training yard, where a young Terra and Aqua, age nine and seven, respectively, were having a play swordfight.

Terra was dressed in a black T-shirt and red overalls with black sneakers, while Aqua was wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, and silver boots. While Aqua was wielding a simple wooden sword, Terra had an elaborate wooden Keyblade. The handle was a dark brown in coloration, same for the tip, and teeth were placed unevenly on both sides, held together by rope, same as the hilt, which had Terra's name carved into it.

Using the Keyblade, Terra swept Aqua's legs out from under her, causing Aqua to fall on her rump with a squeak. After pointing the tip of the blade at Aqua's chest for a moment, Terra lowered it and offered Aqua a hand up, which she took.

"Terra! Aqua!" Eraqus called, getting the duo's attention. "Could you come here, please?"

The two apprentices turned at their master's call and scurried over to him and their guests.

"What is it, Master Eraqus?" Aqua asked. Eraqus gestured to Sï'Lea, who was still hiding behind Yen Sid.

"This is Sï'Lea," he said. "She's Master Yen Sid's apprentice." Feeling a bit braver, Sï'Lea came out from behind Yen Sid and gave Aqua and Terra a smile.

"Hi," she said. Aqua smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Sï'Lea," she said. "My name's Aqua, and he's Terra."

"Hey," Terra said simply, nodding.

"So, you wanna play with us?" Aqua asked. Sï'Lea twiddled her fingers for a moment.

"Um, okay," she said. Aqua grinned at that.

"Race you to the summit!" she yelled, and took off running.

"Oh, it's on now!" Terra shot back as he started running as well. "Sï'Lea, you coming?"

Sï'Lea smiled. "Wait for me!" And with that, the three took off together. Both Eraqus and Yen Sid smiled as they watched their respective apprentices run off.

"I believe they're going to get along just fine." */

**Flashback Over **

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime City, Sï'Lea's Mansion<strong>

Sï'Lea gave a smile at the memory, holding the photo in her hands.

"Master Sï'Lea?"

Sï'Lea jumped slightly and turned to see Sora standing in the doorway.

"Please, just call me Sï'Lea," she said. "What's up?" Sora entered the room.

"King Mickey wants to know if you're ready to go," he said. Sï'Lea nodded, and that's when Sora took notice of the photo in her hands.

"What's that?" she asked. Sï'Lea showed the photo to him.

"It's a photo that Terra, Ven, Aqua, and I took a month or so before I made Master and had to leave," she said. "It's all I really have to remember them by."

Sora looked over the photo. He recognized the brown-haired boy and blue-haired girl right off the bat, having seen them in the Sleeping Worlds when Xemnas and Xigbar were trying to manipulate him, though he felt he had seen them before then as well. The third individual, a boy around his age, was almost the spitting image of Roxas, though Sora could see it wasn't the same person.

"I still can't believe how much I've missed," Sï'Lea said sadly. "They've been missing for twelve years... my best friends..."

Seeing Sï'Lea's sadness, Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna find them," he said. "The King and Master Yen Sid have been searching for them all this time. They're still out there somewhere."

Sï'Lea nodded, a small smile on her face. "You're right," she said. "Tell Mickey I'll be right down."

Sora nodded back, folding his arms behind his head as he did so. Sï'Lea's eyes widened briefly, but Sora didn't notice.

_Ven used to do that all the time,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, see you on the Gummi Ship," Sora said as he exited the room, leaving Sï'Lea to her thoughts.

_His mannerisms, his cheerful attitude, even his looks... _she thought. _He's so much like Ven, it's crazy. _

* * *

><p><strong>The <em>Highwind<em>****  
><strong>

The group of eleven said little as the Gummi Ship sailed through the Lanes Between. Donald, Goofy, and Sï'Lea were seated at the controls, Lea, Max, Mickey, and Nixe were seated on one couch, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hikari were seated on the other. Nixe was looking out the window of the ship.

"I can't believe it," she said excitedly. "I'm going to another world. This is so cool!"

"I know the feeling," Sora said, a smile on his face, but when he turned to Riku, the smile faded. Ever since they had chased Ansem out of Sublime City, he'd had a distant look in his eyes, as if he was reminiscing about something. There was clearly something on his mind. Finally, he moved to ask the question he'd wanted to ask since they fought Ansem off.

"Riku, who's West?" Sora asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone took an interest and Riku came back to the present. Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"She was someone I met when I was working for Maleficent," Riku said. Kairi looked at him with sympathy.

"Did something happen to her?" she asked. "Riku, please tell us." Riku let out another sigh, then continued.

"Maleficent told me that I could find Sora at Traverse Town..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Traverse Town**

Riku, then fifteen years old, wandered through the first district of Traverse Town. Several people asked him if he was lost, but he rudely pushed them off. A little creature with white fur, purple bat-like wings, a big red nose, and a red pompom attached to its head flew past him; it was a moogle, something Riku had never seen before. He was so intrigued by the moogle that he didn't notice he was about to run into someone until he did.

Riku looked in front of him to find a boy around ten years old with wild dark brown hair that peeked out from under a red baseball cap that was turned backwards, freckles, a baggy green jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Sorry," the kid said as he took off towards the second district. Riku rolled his eyes, but then noticed that his wallet was missing.

"Why, that little..." Riku growled to himself as he ran after the kid. As soon as he pushed open the doors to the second district, he heard voices.

"TJ, you said you wouldn't steal anymore!" a feminine voice said. "What would Aerith say?" Riku looked over the edge and saw the boy he had run into talking to a girl around Sora and Kairi's age; Riku had to admit she was cute. She had brown eyes, a face full of freckles, and her brown hair was tied into two messy pigtails that reached past her shoulders. She was dressed in a baggy green T-shirt with a grey undershirt, white kapris, white sneakers with yellow laces, and a grey hoodie tied around her waist, with a yellow bandana tied around her neck.

"She's not gonna find out!" the boy, TJ, defended. "Besides, we need the munny!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Not unless I tell her," she smirked.

"Oh, c'mon!" TJ whined. It was at that moment that Riku jumped down from his hiding spot, startling TJ.

"Give me back my wallet, kid," Riku said. TJ hid behind the girl, who put her hands on her hips.

"TJ, give him his munny back," she said. TJ gave her a look, but nonetheless stepped out from behind her and have Riku back his wallet.

"Sorry," TJ said timidly as he toed the ground.

"Thanks," Riku said simply before turning to the girl.

"You new around here?" the girl asked. Before Riku could answer, she leaned in extremely close to his face, as if examining him. "Never saw you before. What's your name?"

"Riku," he answered, backing away. The girl gave him a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Riku. I'm West, and this is TJ," she said as she gave TJ a noogie. "Do you need a place to say." Riku didn't even have a chance to answer before she started speaking again. "Great, 'cause we have lots of room. We stay in this house with a bunch of other kids. C'mon!"

With that, she grabbed Riku's wrist and dragged him towards the direction of their house.

_"They led me to this flat that was next door to the Dalmatians' house. It was well-hidden, which was probably a good thing, because all the people there were young." _

"Hey, everybody! We're back!" West yelled enthusiastically as she led Riku and TJ inside and locked the door. The front room was an old, simple kitchen connected to a living room with a dark green couch, wooden coffee table, and a small TV with antennae. There were five people who turned to face them.

The first was a fifteen year old girl with long, braided black hair and red eyes, wearing a dress that was decorated with several belts with a skirt that was open in the front, revealing black kapris and dress shoes.

Seated at the kitchen table, working on a blueprint, was a twelve-year-old boy with blond hair that stuck straight up, round glasses, and blue eyes wearing a white T-shirt with a blue sweater vest and red shorts, along with a fifteen-year-old boy who had long red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a cowboy hat and long trench coat.

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV was a sixteen-year-old girl with red hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt and green cargo pants, along with a thirteen-year-old boy with blonde hair, a black tattoo on one side of his face, and a short-sleeved jacket decorated with blue flames.

"This is Riku," West continued. "He lost his world too, so let's be nice to him!" The redhead got up from her seat and shook Riku's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Riku. I'm Kim Possible," she said. "That's Lulu, Lewis, Irvine, and Zell." Each of them waved as their names were called. "You can bunk with Lewis tonight." she pointed to the boy with glasses. Riku turned to West.

"So, are any of you related?" he asked. West shook her head.

"Nope," she said in her perky fashion. "But we did all lose our homes to the Heartless. Leon and the guys from the Heartless Resistance check in on us every now and then, but we mostly take care of ourselves. So yeah, we're kinda like a family."

_"I only stayed with them for one night, but I learned a lot about them. West lost her home world when she was six, along with all of her memories. Leon took her in and taught her everything she needed to know. She became a sneaky pickpocket and was a bit of a klutz, but only stole from people who tried to hurt her. Zell was a guy who was big into sports and only fought with his fists. Irvine was a bit of a flirt, but gave up on the girls he stayed with, and used a gun in battle. Lulu was the big sister to the younger ones and a talented mage, and used a moogle plush to cast spells. Kim used to be a teen hero in her home world, and still used her skills to fight the Heartless. Lewis didn't fight that much; he was more of a tech guy. He was always trying to invent different things, kept me up most of the night. TJ was pretty tough for a kid, and usually came up with some pretty good plans._

_"The next day, I went looking for you, Sora. I met up with you, Donald, and Goofy, and then I took off. After Maleficent found me, so did West. Maleficent offered her the same position as me, and she agreed. None of Maleficent's other allies seemed to trust her. I got into a ton of tough situations, but West would always be there. Whenever we went to the bad guys' home worlds with them, they'd try to kill her. I always thought it was because of her light. She did get on my nerves a lot with her clumsiness and perky attitude, but after awhile she grew on me and I started to like her. It was only after Sora beat me in Hollow Bastion that I understood..." _

**Hollow Bastion **

"What should I do?" Riku asked the hooded man in the Castle Chapel.

"It's really quite simple: open yourself to the darkness. That is all," the figure replied. "Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself." Riku began to emit a green aura as the figure approached him.

"Riku!" the sound of West's voice broke through Riku's trance. He turned to see the girl standing in the middle of the room, with Maleficent firmly clutching her arm.

"West?" Riku said, before turning to Maleficent. "What's going on?" Maleficent snickered.

"You really haven't figured it out yet? This girl has been deceiving you this entire time. She's a spy for the Heartless Resistance!" Maleficent looked down at West. "Now, tell me, my dear. How much did you tell your friends back in Traverse Town? Who is their leader?" West looked into Maleficent's eyes... and spat right in the dark witch's face. Maleficent recoiled in anger and disgust.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, Maleficent," West said firmly. "I'll **_never_** betray my friends." Maleficent let out an angry growl.

"You insolent BRAT!" she yelled as she gave West a good smack across the face with her staff, knocking her to the ground and opening a bleeding gash in her cheek.

"West! No!" Riku shouted as he tried to run to her aid, but the cloaked man held him back as he possessed Riku's body. While he did so, Maleficent opened a corridor of darkness to the dungeons

"One way or another, I _will_ find out what you know!" the dark witch shouted as she threw West into the corridor.

_"There was nothing I could do once Ansem took over my body, but the dungeons couldn't hold West for long. She got loose and came back to face Ansem..." _

While the Ansem-possessed Riku stood over Kairi's lifeless body, he heard footsteps approaching. He knew right away who it was.

"You never give up, do you, girl?" Ansem spoke, his voice a mix of his own and Riku's, as he turned to face West. The cut on her cheek was still bleeding, but she had a fiery look in her eyes and an angry sneer on her face. In her hand, she held a small silver knife with a black handle, a long yellow ribbon wrapped around said handle.

"I'm only gonna say this once," she said. "Give Riku his body back!"

Ansem chuckled. "What makes you think you can do anything?" he asked. "Do you think he likes you? You mean nothing to him." Tears started to pour from West's eyes, but she tried to stay strong. "All you are to him is a nuisance."

"Shut up!" West screamed as she charged at Ansem. She tried to get close enough to stab him, but Ansem was too fast for her. Ansem raised the Keyblade of Heart in his hands and slashed at her several times. West managed to dodge the next attack and quickly swiped a potion from his back pocket, drinking it before jumping back into battle. She tried to land an attack, but it was so hard to get a decent hit in; she was no match for Ansem, and he knew it.

West circled behind him and tried to steal another potion, but Ansem saw it coming; he grabbed her wrist and threw her hard onto the floor. West tried to get back up, but she was bleeding badly and found it hard to breathe. Ansem loomed over her.

"Pity. You could have been useful, child," he smirked. "I suppose I have no choice but to let the Heartless take you!" With that, another corridor of darkness appeared underneath West, taking her away.

_"The corridor of darkness took her to Kingdom Hearts, where I was. We met up with Mickey and took down some Heartless, and that's right around the time you, Donald, and Goofy showed up to close the Door to Darkness..." _

**Realm of Darkness**

While Riku struggled to close the door from his side, he heard a girly shriek and saw one of the Darksides backhand West, knocking her over the edge; West managed to grab onto the ledge, but since she was still weak from her wounds, she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

As the door closed completely, Riku turned to Sora. "Take care of her," he said, referring to Kairi. Sora nodded back as the door shut. Mickey readied his Keyblade to seal the door, while Riku quickly rushed to help West, diving and catching hold of her hand just as she lost her grip.

"Hold on!" Riku shouted, holding West's hand. West looked up at him, feeling weak from the blood loss.

"Riku..." she said. "I... I don't think I'm gonna make it." Riku gasped.

"Don't talk like that!" he yelled. "You're gonna be fine!" West gave a small smile, tears in her eyes as her hand started to slip.

"I'm glad I met you, Riku," she said. "Maybe we'll meet again in the next life." With that, she let go of his hand and fell into the darkness below.

"WEST!" Riku screamed, his hand still outstretched as he watched the perky thief fall until she disappeared from sight. Riku pulled himself back onto the solid ground, shaking.

"No..." he whispered, barely audible. He gritted his teeth in anger and sorrow. "NO!" he screamed as he slammed his fist into the ground, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

_She didn't deserve this, _he thought in despair. _West. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**  
><strong>

The ship was silent for a few moments as Riku finished his story, and was only broken by a sob coming from Hikari. She sniffled as two tears traced their ways down her cheeks.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard," she whimpered, wiping her eyes with her kimono sleeve. Kairi gently patted her shoulder.

"Is West dead?" Sora asked.

"Welp, that's what we thought, since we never saw her again after that." Mickey said, his eyes down.

"She was still bleeding," Riku said sadly. "There's no way she survived."

After another moment of silence, Sï'Lea spoke up.

"We're coming up on another world, guys," she said. Donald and Goofy looked at the screen.

It was Twilight Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Well, here's another chapter down.

Again, West is the property of PrismRain13. Riku's flashback was largely taken from her story, with some slight modifications done here and there.

Now, just in case there are readers out there who don't know who came from what series, Kim Possible comes from, of course, _Kim Possible,_ Lulu is from _Final Fantasy X, _Zell and Irvine are from _Final Fantasy VIII,_ Lewis is from _Meet the Robinsons,_ and TJ is from _Recess._

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	8. Mysterious Youths

**- Chapter 7 -**

**Mysterious Youths  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Dominion<br>**

On the peak of the Forbidden Mountain sat a tall, dark castle, and within the castle lurked three figures: the dark witch Maleficent, who was seated on her throne, and her two minions, Pete and Mortimer Mouse, who were leaning against the wall on either side of her.

Fair and green-skinned, Maleficent's shining, yellow eyes were heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips were painted red. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress. Maleficent wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out, and a golden ring with a circular black stone in it. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip, through which she cast her spells. Maleficent sat on her throne quietly, a bored expression on her face.

Pete was a tall, fat, tailless black cat with pointy ears, a tan muzzle, and four large square teeth protruding from his jaws. He wore what seemed to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wore navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants were also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front side. These pouches were attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants was the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants. He also wore two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of Pete's pants connected to two blue straps that intersected over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. Pete also wore a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets were light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves were periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There was a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

Mortimer was a tall, skinny black rat with a long, thin nose and two buck teeth. He wore a blue shirt with a large zipper that extended from the collar to the shirttail, with the cuffs of the sleeves being pulled back with red straps in a style similar to Goofy's pant legs, along with two red arm bands around his upper arms, and two red straps with white trim intersecting across his chest. He wore a pair of pants that were a bright red, bordering on pin, with the lower legs being a darker red with two zippered pockets the same shade of red as the upper legs on either side, with a pair of red fingerless gloves that bore a white design on the backs, descending from each knuckle to the end of the gloves. He also wore a pair of sneakers similar to Sora's with zippers and two intersecting straps on either side, though his were completely red. Finally, holstered at his left hip was a red-and-blue pistol.

It had been six months since Maleficent and Pete's failed attempt to retrieve the data they hoped to acquire from Disney Castle, with the two having relocated to Maleficent's home world for the time being. Along the way, they had encountered Mortimer, who, like Pete before him, had been banished from Disney Town for his constant troublemaking, as well as his attempts to woo Minnie and steal her from Mickey. Maleficent had given Mortimer the same offer she had given Pete; eager to get revenge on Mickey, Mortimer eagerly accepted.

Suddenly, Maleficent's eyes snapped wide open, having apparently sensed something. Pete and Mortimer turned to her.

"What's going on?" Pete asked.

"We have an intruder," Maleficent said.

With that, she raised a hand, and a small stone table surfaced from the center of the throne room, projecting an image of the courtyard of the castle. Along with the generic pig and bird monsters Maleficent had long used as foot soldiers, the courtyard was filled with Heartless, but what caught the trio's attention was a figure dressed in a hooded coat similar to those worn by Organization XIII, but dark grey as opposed to black, running through the courtyard and avoiding the Heartless and goons as they did.

"How did an intruder get here undetected?" Mortimer asked. Maleficent looked carefully at the figure, seeming to notice something that her henchmen did not.

"It can't be," she said to herself. "Impossible." She turned to Mortimer and Pete. "Capture this person. Bring her to me alive." Pete and Mortimer immediately ran off to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Dominion<br>**

The hooded person ran through the courtyard, avoiding the enemies whenever possible; they didn't want Maleficent to get suspicious. The dark grey coat completely masked their face and body, rendering it impossible to make out any individual features. The figure stopped by the castle gates to catch their breath.

"There's gotta be a way off this world," the figure said to herself in a feminine voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the figure turned to see Pete and Mortimer approaching, Mortimer aiming his gun at her. "Now, how did you get in here?" The girl started to back away slowly.

"I had my experience in the Realm of Darkness," she said simply. As she was backing up, her foot caught a rock, and she let out a high-pitched scream as she clumsily fell to the ground.

"Not very graceful, are ya, a-cha-cha?" Mortimer asked. The girl stuck her tongue out at them from under the hood; not wanting to get into a fight at the moment, she sprang to her feet and took off running out of the gates and down the mountain trail, with Pete and Mortimer in hot pursuit.

She made it down the mountain and found herself in an open meadow next to a lake (1). She looked around frantically, hearing Mortimer and Pete coming.

_What am I gonna do now? _she thought. As if in response to that thought, a corridor of darkness opened on the wall before her, and two figures stepped out.

The first was a boy around seventeen or eighteen years old, with short, somewhat messy black hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a high-collared, double-breasted, black leather duster with silver lining down the sleeves and sides over a dark green long-sleeved undershirt, dark blue jeans, dark green fingerless gloves, and black-and-white sneakers. Across his chest were two intersecting silver straps that bore several knives, and somehow, the girl got the impression that he had more weapons hidden on his person.

The other figure wasn't human, but was a short, cat-like creature with grey fur and black tiger stripes. Its body proportions were similar to a moogle's, having a large spherical head, small pointy ears, and stubby arms and legs. On its back was a blue cape, and around its neck was a red purse that bore a stylized white star.

The boy held a hand out to her.

"C'mon," he said. "We gotta get out of here." The girl backed up uneasily.

"Why should I trust you?" she snapped immaturely. "Who are you?" The cat creature let out a soft meow, while the boy raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time to explain," he said urgently. "Besides, what choice do you have?"

The girl looked between the boy and the way she came; she could see the shadows of Pete and Mortimer approaching. After a moment, she rolled her eyes under her hood.

"Okay, you win." With that, she took the boy's hand, and they escaped through the corridor of darkness just as Pete and Mortimer turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town<br>**

The dark corridor led them to a new world. The girl looked at the boy.

"Um, thanks," she said. "Not to sound ungrateful, but why'd you help me?" The boy shrugged.

"Seemed like the right thing to do," he said. At that moment, the girl felt a strange tickling sensation, and looked down to see the boy's cat... thing nuzzling against her legs. After a slight hesitation, she gently patted its head.

"Huh, looks like Tiger likes you," the boy said simply. The girl just nodded.

"So..." the girl said. "Do you know this place?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I came here a few times when I was little, with my parents. It's a nice place."

The three of them were sitting atop a high clock tower, overlooking a town bathed in seemingly perpetual sunlight. They had arrived in Twilight Town.

Right around the same time, Sora and his group were just docking the Gummi Ship...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): The same place Terra shows up in upon the first visit to Enchanted Dominion in _Birth by Sleep. _

Just FYI, the "mysterious youths" in the chapter title are the girl and boy at the end of the chapter; more on them will be revealed next chapter. I will say this: the boy is my OC, with some of his character design coming from Kirito of _Sword Art Online. _

The boy's pet, Tiger, is a Chirithy, a creature introduced in the online game _Kingdom Hearts χ_; for those who haven't heard of it (and you probably haven't, since as far as I know, it's a Japan-exclusive), it's a 2D online browser game set during the Keyblade War.

Mortimer Mouse first appeared in the Disney short _Mickey's Rival. _His costume and weapon here are the property of PrismRain13, used with her permission.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	9. Trouble in Twilight Town

**- Chapter 8 -**

**Trouble in Twilight Town  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I forgot to mention this, but quite a bit of last chapter was taken from PrismRain13's story _Reconnected_, with some modifications to fit it in with my story. Prism, if/when you read this, my sincerest apologies for not giving you credit previously.

Aside from that, in case it wasn't obvious already, I'm just gonna come right out with it: yes, Hikari does have a crush on Sora. Sadly, it's doomed to be one-sided, since Sora only loves Kairi and just sees Hikari as a friend. Hikari understands and accepts that, though.

Okay, now that that's done...

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, Sandlot<br>**

In the Sandlot, nonchalantly hanging out were three teenagers around Sora and Kairi's age. Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner was a young boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes were the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sported white tips, grey soles, and each had two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. Hayner also wore a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

Pence was a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. He held his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sported a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it, with the phrase "Dog Street" printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

Olette, the only girl of the trio, had bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair that stuck out on the sides and two strands of hair that from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing had a summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capris pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wore cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces, a beaded sky blue bracelet on her right wrist, and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

Hayner was practicing his skills with the Struggle bat, Pence was looking over his photo album, and Olette was trying to work on their summer homework. Olette looked at them, slightly annoyed.

"I swear, you two do this every year," she said. Hayner just shrugged.

"Summer vacation just started, Lettie," he said. "We've got plenty of time."

Olette pinched the bridge of her nose, but before she could say anything else, they heard the sound of an engine, and all three of them looked up to see the _Highwind_ flying overhead, headed toward the old mansion. The trio looked at each other, surprised, before smiles followed suit.

"Guys, that's the ship Sora uses!" Hayner said excitedly. "He's back!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Pence yelled, and the two boys took off running. Olette followed shortly afterwards with mixed feelings: part of her was annoyed that the boys had found another excuse to procrastinate, while the other part was just excited to see Sora again.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, Old Mansion<br>**

The Gummi Ship touched down in the courtyard of the old mansion that had once served as the hiding place of Ansem the Wise. The group filed out of the ship in this order: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, Sï'Lea, Nixe, Lea, and Hikari. Sï'Lea, Nixe, Hikari, and Max had never been to Twilight Town before, and looked around at the peaceful world.

"It's gorgeous here," Sï'Lea said, looking up at the sky, perpetually streaked in twilight.

"Yeah, it's a nice place," Lea said, a nostalgic smile on his face. "I used to come here all the time, back when I was still a Nobody." Nixe was shaking with excitement at the sight of her first new world.

"This is so cool!" she yelled.

Before anyone could say anything else, a young boy's voice called, "Hey, Sora!" The group turned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette running up to them. Sora and Kairi grinned widely at the sight of them.

"Hi, guys!" Sora said as the Twilight trio reached them. Sora high-fived Hayner, Olette excitedly hugged Kairi, while Pence fist-bumped Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, with Sora proceeding to introduce Sï'Lea, Nixe, Max, Hikari, Riku, and Lea to them. However, Hayner, Pence, and Olette stiffened at the sight of Lea.

"It's that Axel guy!" Hayner shouted, snarling, remembering Kairi's kidnapper from the previous year. He quickly drew his Struggle bat and started to advance on him, but Sora jumped in between them, waving his hands.

"Hey, hold it, Hayner!" he said. "He's on our side now." A few tense moments passed before Hayner lowered his bat.

"Okay..." Hayner said cautiously. He was still wary, but if Sora trusted him, then that was good enough.

"And just FYI, it's not Axel anymore," Lea said. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

The others just rolled their eyes. "So, it's good to see you again, Sora," Pence said. "What brings you guys here?"

Sora and Riku, alternating between them, told the Twilight kids what had occurred six months ago, informing them of Xehanort's plans down to the last detail. The trio just looked at them after the story had concluded, in shock.

"So, have you seen anything out of the ordinary recently?" Sï'Lea asked. Olette, Hayner, and Pence all closed their eyes in thought for a moment, and then Pence snapped his fingers.

"I did see some people not from around here not too long ago," he said. "One of them was wearing a dark grey coat with a hood, the other was wearing a black coat with silver lining and had some kind of pet tiger."

"A pet tiger?" Mickey said, confused. The others exchanged looks.

"That doesn't sound like one of Xehanort's thugs," Hikari said. "Who could it be?"

"There's no harm in looking," said Nixe. "Where'd you see them?" Pence closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"At the Station Plaza," he said, then turned to see Hayner and Olette looking at him.

"You mind explaining to us why you didn't tell us this earlier, Pence?" Olette asked. Pence laughed sheepishly.

"I... forgot," he said. Hayner face-palmed at that, while Sora just shrugged.

"Let's just check it out, okay?" he said.

With that, the group of eleven, plus Hayner, Pence, and Olette, made their way through the woods to the Station Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, Clock Tower<br>**

Atop the clock tower, the boy, hooded girl, and Tiger were still sitting, pondering their next move. The girl patted Tiger on the head as she and the boy looked across town from their position. It was a nice view.

Suddenly, movement from the street level caught their eye, and they looked down to see Sora's team enter the plaza. The boy looked at them, interested.

"So that's Sora," he said in thought, recalling the name from his travels through the worlds.

The girl, however, was more focused on the tall boy with silver hair, a figure she hadn't seen in two years and thought she would never see again.

"That guy," she said in surprise. "No... could it be... Riku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, Station Plaza<br>**

The group of fourteen entered the plaza. Pence pointed up to the top of the clock tower.

"That's where I saw them," he said. "But I have no idea if they're still up there." Sï'Lea looked up, holding up a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"It's too high up to make anything out," she said.

At that very moment, however, a swarm of Heartless appeared around the group. They had a much more refined appearance than Shadows, appearing as noble knight-type warriors at first glance, though closer examination revealed them to be just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms were clad in a bluish-black bodysuit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wore black, silver-trimmed shoes that ended in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Finally, they had fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowy faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maws. They were Soldiers.

"Somehow, I'm less than surprised," Sï'Lea said matter-of-factly as she and the rest of Sora's team drew their weapons. Hayner quickly drew his Struggle bat, while Pence and Olette grabbed the first things they could find, Olette grabbing a piece of pipe and Pence snatching up a stray board of wood. With that, the group charged into battle.

Sora and Kairi stood back-to-back as they hacked and slashed at the Soldiers. Max rode his skateboard through several of the Heartless, while Goofy charged through them with his shield. Donald cast magic spells everywhere he went, while Mickey, Sï'Lea, and Riku, working together, cut through their ranks. Lea, deciding to use his Chakrams instead of his Keyblade, threw them every which way and burned the Heartless with fire spells. Hikari also charged at a group of Soldiers, stabbing at them with blinding speed, her sword moving so fast that it left after-images (1).

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were trying their best to fight, and while they managed to take down a few Heartless, their respective weapons were largely ineffective against the Heartless (2).

Nixe held her Keyblade before her in her battle stance, similar to a kendo practitioner only with her left leg forward and her right leg back a little (3), her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and her Keyblade glowed with light. "Here we go!" she shouted as she darted around the battlefield with lightning speed, sheathed in bright light as she cut through the Soldiers before floating in midair briefly, starting to sparkle like a shooting star. "Say goodbye!" she yelled as she slammed into the ground Keyblade-first, sending a bright shockwave of light through the area that wiped out several Heartless and injured those outside of its blast radius, with the light around Nixe's body fading as she finished (4). Sï'Lea smiled at that, her eyes shining with pride.

"That's my girl," she said before diving back into battle. However, the group was slowly starting to get worn down, and no matter how many Soldiers they took down, more just kept coming.

"Oh, come _on_!" Nixe moaned. "Enough already!"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette collapsed from exhaustion, and the rest tiredly raised their weapons as the Soldiers prepared to strike. However, before anyone or anything could move, a figure in a dark grey hooded coat jumped down from above, a small silver knife with a black handle wrapped in a yellow ribbon in her hand, which she plunged into the top of one Soldier's head. The Soldier dissipated just as two more figures jumped down.

The other newcomer was a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin wearing a three-quarter length black leather coat with silver lining on the sleeves and down the sides over a dark green long-sleeved undershirt, dark blue jeans, dark green fingerless gloves, and black-and-white sneakers. Across his chest were two intersecting silver straps that bore several knives. At his side was a small, anthropomorphic cat-like creature with a silver fur with black stripes, blue eyes, a large spherical head, small pointy ears, and stubby arms and legs with a blue cape on its back and a red purse bearing a stylized white star emblem around its neck.

The boy held out his hands, and in them appeared two swords. The one in his right hand was pitch black with red trim, with a black-and-red handle connected to a hand guard that dropped down on the right side. The image of a red-and-orange flame was emblazoned on the flat of the blade just beneath the tip, with a similar image on the pommel of the blade. The one in his left hand was aqua-colored, with its grip being a darker blue color and completely straight. It led up to a hilt that was exactly perpendicular to the grip and was designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades, with the image of a white and sky blue iceberg in the dead center of the hilt.

The boy swung his blades with lethal efficiency at the Soldiers, the black-and-red sword burning and incinerating them with fire, and the aqua-colored sword freezing them with ice. Before long, the Heartless were all destroyed.

"Is everybody okay?" the girl in grey asked as she pocketed her weapon. Taking notice of the familiar knife, Riku quickly walked over to the girl and lowered her food, his jaw nearly dropping to the ground at the sight of her face.

Her messy light brown hair was done in twin pigtails that reached her waist, and she had brown eyes and freckles danced across her face. She was older now, about sixteen years old, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"West?" Riku said in shock, backing up slightly. The other members of the team were just as surprised. "But how... you're..."

"Alive?" West finished for him, beaming at him as a tear of joy traced its way down her left cheek. "Yep. It's good to see you too, Riku."

As that was going on, Sora turned to the boy and his cat companion, sensing something familiar about the latter.

"And you are?" he asked. The boy gave a small smile as he dismissed his blades.

"Your reputation precedes you, Sora," he said, patting his cat on the head. "This is Tiger, my Chirithy. As for me... you can call me _Zephyr."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

(1): Think like Dante's Million Stabs attack from _Devil May Cry._

(2): Based on my belief that when Sora has to fight the Heartless without the Keyblade, it's mainly the quality of the weapon that makes him so weak. Think about it: without the Keyblade, Sora only uses toy weapons like wooden swords and Struggle bats.

(3): Kinda like Cloud Strife and Zack Fair's combat stances.

(4): Nixe's Limit Break: Falling Star.

Yep, that's right! West lives!

As for Zephyr, I originally intended to name him "Wind," but I thought Zephyr was cooler. His weapons are based on Kirito's swords from _Sword Art Online_, Dark Repulser and Elucidator, with my own twists and modifications.

The final scene was inspired by PrismRain13's work in _Reconnected_, again with my own modifications. All credit for the original dialogue and whatnot goes to her.

Also, I've decided to assign mental voice actors to the characters as I go on. The pre-existing characters will still have their normal voice actors. As for the OCs, this is who I "hear" them as:

* West - Alexis Tipton (Moka Akashiya from _Rosario + Vampire, _Sun Seto from _My Bride is a Mermaid,_ Inori Yuzuriha from _Guilty Crown_)

* Hikari - Lauren Landa (Kasumi from _Dead or Alive 5_, Litchi Faye-Ling from _BlazBlue, _Leia Rolando from _Tales of Xillia 1_ and _2_)

* Nixe - Cherami Leigh (Lucy Heartfilia from _Fairy Tale_, Asuna from _Sword Art Online_, Shana from _Shakugan no Shana_)

* Sï'Lea - Laura Bailey (Kid Trunks from _Dragon Ball Z,_ Lust from _Fullmetal Alchemist_, Kushina Uzumaki from _Naruto Shippuden_)

* Zephyr - Sam Riegel (Mephisto Pheles from _Blue Exorcist, _Jude Mathis from _Tales of Xillia 1 _and_ 2_, Tennessee Kid Cooper from _Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time_)

Please R&R. Until next time!


	10. Revelations

**- Chapter 9 -**

**Revelations  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, The Usual Spot<strong>

Some time later, Sora's group, the Twilight Town residents, West, Zephyr, and Tiger were gathered in Hayner, Pence, and Olette's Usual Spot. Sora, Hikari, and Mickey were seated at the front, Lea, Sï'Lea, and Zephyr were leaning up against the wall, Olette, West, Riku, and Nixe were sitting on the couch with Tiger curled up in West's lap, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Donald were sitting on the floor, and Max, Goofy, and Pence were seated on the radiator at the back. West was still wearing her coat. Sï'Lea stepped away from the wall and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, I think we should start with an explanation," she said, turning to West and Zephyr. "Which one of you wants to go first?" West enthusiastically raised her hand, while Riku looked at her, an almost hurt expression on his face.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked. "Why didn't you let us know you were okay?" West looked at him, a playful smile on her lips.

"Aww, did you miss me?" she said coyly. Riku's face turned bright red, seeming even brighter under his silver hair, while Sora and Kairi barely managed to stifle their laughter.

"I thought you were dead!" he said. "Now spill it!" West giggled at his reaction before turning back to the group.

"Well, I can't explain everything, 'cause I don't remember much of it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Realm of Darkness **

West held on to the edge of the cliff, dangling precariously over the abyss. Her vision was starting to blur, and she felt her life's blood flowing from her multiple wounds, each one a song of pain. With a jolt of fear, she realized that she probably wasn't going to make it.

Just as she lost her grip, a black-gloved hand caught hold of her wrist, and she looked up to see Riku leaning over the edge, holding on to her arm.

"Hold on!" Riku shouted as he held on to her hand. West looked up at him, feeling weaker by the second.

"Riku..." she said. "I... I don't think I'm gonna make it..." Riku gasped and frantically shook his head.

"Don't talk like that! You're gonna be fine!" he yelled. West just smiled at him as she felt tears sting her eyes, her grip starting to slip.

"I'm glad I met your Riku," she said. "Maybe we'll meet again in the next life." With that, she released Riku's hand and fell down into the darkness below, hearing Riku scream her name as she plummeted.

West fell down into the darkness for some time, and eventually, blackness began to creep into her peripheral vision, threatening to swallow her sight whole. As it happened, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

_I don't wanna die..._ she thought. _I'm scared... _

Her thoughts turned to her "family" in Traverse Town, along with the Heartless Resistance and Riku, and all of the fun times they shared together. She managed a small smile and one last thought before her mind shut down and the blackness covered her sight:

_At least I had a good life. _

_"I was so sure that it was all over for me. Boy, was I wrong." _

West moaned and stirred, and opened her eyes to find herself laying on this cold, grey ground, her surroundings still matching the Realm of Darkness. Somehow, she had survived.

"How am I still alive?" she said aloud. It was then that she looked down at herself and saw that she was now wearing a dark grey hooded coat.

"And how the heck did _that_ get there?" she said. She pulled up the cloak and examined her body. All of her wounds had completely healed, as if they had never been there at all.

After a moment, West shook her head, clearing it. She could worry about her miraculous survival after she found a way out of the Realm of Darkness. As she stood, she pulled the hood up over her face, and looked to see several Shadow Heartless approaching. Sighing, she drew her knife.

"Well, as long as I'm stuck in this dump, I might as well get in some combat practice," West said.

_"I wandered around for what felt like a few hours, but it was really about a year and a half. I was fighting the Heartless the whole time. Eventually, I ended up on this beach..." _

**Realm of Darkness, Dark Margin**

West continued to walk, getting tired of the endless wandering and constant battles. She had aged during her time in there, her body now taller than more mature. She looked ahead and saw that she had ended up on a dark beach, which was quite peaceful and seemed to be devoid of Heartless. What really caught her eye, however, were the two people who were seated near the shore, one a young woman with blue hair, by appearances only a few years older than West herself, the other an older man with long, slicked back blond hair and a matching mustache and goatee, and bright orange eyes dressed in a coat similar to hers, but completely black.

West's heart soared at the sight of them. Other humans! She hadn't seen any living being except for the Heartless in so long. She was just about to run over to them when a more rational part of her mind took over, which she listened to.

West face-palmed at her own impulsiveness. Just because they weren't Heartless didn't mean they were friendly. With that, she walked up to the two people more cautiously, her hand on the knife in her pocket just in case. The woman heard her approach and turned to her, a look of caution in her blue eyes. For a moment, West was taken aback by how pretty the woman was, but shook it off.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, drawing a Keyblade, much to West's surprise. The Keyblade had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outward at both ends. It had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and a copper rod. The base of the guard connected to the square-shaped grip, and both sported several small indentations lining them. The teeth were in the shape of a capital "E," and the Keychain was made of several simple chain links that ended in a silver symbol that perfectly matched the one on the woman's chest.

West quickly slid her hands out of her pockets and held them out palm-first in what she hoped was a peaceful gesture. "Don't! I'm human!" she exclaimed. "I just got here. I don't want any trouble, ma'am."

The woman relaxed and lowered her Keyblade, though she didn't dismiss it, and approached West. "Show me your face," she said calmly. West nodded and promptly dropped her hood. The blunette looked her over for a few moments, and then nodded in satisfaction and dismissed her Keyblade.

"My name is West," West said as she lowered her hands. The woman gave a small smile at that.

"I'm Aqua," she said. "Sorry for the hostility, but I've been stuck in this Realm for over ten years, and there aren't many friendly creatures here."

"Ten years?!" West exclaimed. Aqua nodded grimly before asking, "How long have _you_ been here?"

"About a year and a half," West said. Aqua looked at her sympathetically, and then led her over to the other person, who looked over at them.

"This is Ansem the Wise," Aqua said, the man nodding in response. "He is, or at least was, the ruler of Radiant Garden."

West raised an eyebrow, having never heard of Radiant Garden. Ansem looked at her.

"Until recently, most had forgotten the name," he explained. "It was known as Hollow Bastion." The proverbial light bulb lit up above West's head.

"You said your name is West?" Ansem asked. West nodded. "Riku mentioned you a few times during the year he worked with me."

West gasped. "You know Riku?" she asked.

Ansem nodded. "He assisted me during the previous year, before I ended up trapped in this realm."

West smiled to herself. _So Riku made it out of here,_ she thought. _But how am I gonna get out?_

Almost as if in response to that thought, a corridor of darkness suddenly opened beneath her. West had just enough time to let out a small scream before she fell in, the portal closing up behind her. Aqua and Ansem just stood there, surprised.

"What happened? Where'd she go?" Aqua demanded, turning to Ansem. Ansem stroked his beard in thought.

"There's no telling where she ended up, or where that corridor came from," he said simply.

Aqua stared at the spot where West had vanished. Though she had just met the girl, she hoped she was safe.

**Enchanted Dominion**

A dark corridor opened in the sky above an open meadow next to a lake, and West was unceremoniously spit out of the corridor, landing heavily on the ground with a shriek and a thud. She just laid there for a moment before pushing herself up.

"...Ow." she squeaked out as she got up and dusted herself off. As she did, however, she squinted at the sunlight-

_Wait, back up a minute. Sunlight? _

West took a good look at her surroundings. Cool, green grass, warm sun, blue sky... could it be?

She knelt down and felt the grass. It felt so soft against her skin.

_This _is _real,_ she thought, and a gleeful smile spread across her lips as she started to laugh giddily.

"I did it," she declared happily as she continued to laugh. "I made it out! I'm back!"

_"I'm still not entirely sure how it happened, but at that moment, I just didn't care. I'd finally gotten out of the Realm of Darkness."_

At that moment, West heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see two people approaching. One of them was a beautiful, fair-skinned young woman with indigo eyes and waist-length, curly blonde hair, dressed in a long-sleeved, strapless and pleated sky-blue dress with a white collar, as well as a gold necklace and tiara, while the other was a young man with wavy brown hair and black eyes, dressed in a grey tunic over a high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt, a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist, dark grey pants, knee-high black boots, and a long, red cape with a high collar, fastened by a golden, circular pin. West recognized the woman as Aurora, one of the seven Princesses of Heart that Maleficent had captured.

_"Turns out I'd ended up on Aurora's home world. She and her husband, Prince Phillip, were so nice to me, and let me stay in a spare room in their castle while I was there. I found out it was Maleficent's home world as well, and that she and her two minions had been spotted in her old castle. _

_"So I split my time in the Enchanted Dominion between hanging out in Aurora's castle and spying on Maleficent, trying to figure out what she was up to. I was careful not to call attention to myself, 'cause judging by the last time we met, I'm on her most wanted list. Eventually, I overheard her goons talking about something called the 'Book of Prophecies' and that Sora wouldn't stop them this time, so I figured now was as good a time as any to split." _

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, The Usual Spot<br>**

West finished her story, and looked around at the others.

"That's... quite a story," Hikari said simply. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all exchanged glances, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy did the same. Given the current situation with Xehanort, they had mostly forgotten about Maleficent and Pete; the two just seemed small time compared to the rogue Keyblade Master.

"Wait, two minions?" Mickey asked. "Maleficent got another flunky? What'd he look like?" West placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head in thought.

"He was a tall and skinny black rat with big buck teeth. He kinda looked like you, Your Majesty."

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at one another. "Mortimer," they all said simply.

"Who?" Sora asked. Mickey sighed.

"Mortimer Mouse was once a resident of Disney Town. He was Pete's partner-in-crime, and constantly caused trouble for me and the others, 'cause he was obsessed with Minnie and wanted the throne. Eventually, Minnie and I got sick of it and banished him from the town."

"If he's anything like Pete, then Maleficent is _really_ scraping the bottom of the barrel," Riku said flatly. Sora and Kairi laughed.

"I'm more concerned about what they met by a Book of Prophecies," Nixe said. The group looked at one another in thought.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Mickey said. "But if Maleficent's after it, it can't be good."

Sï'Lea, however, was more focused on the woman West met in the Realm of Darkness. She walked over to West and grabbed her shoulders.

"You said that woman's name was Aqua, right?" she said urgently. "She had blue hair and a Keyblade?"

West looked at her curiously and nodded. Sï'Lea smiled widely before turning to Mickey.

"You were right, Mickey," she said excitedly. "She's alive! Aqua's alive!"

Mickey smiled happily, hope returning to him. The moment was interrupted by Zephyr clearing his throat.

"I hate to intrude, but there's still one more explanation to be made," the boy said. The others turned to him.

"Oh, right," Sora said sheepishly. "Before you do that, I have a question about your... cat. I don't know why, but something seems... familiar about it to me."

Zephyr gave Sora a knowing smile before walking over to West and taking Tiger off of her lap. "It should," he said as he lifted up Tiger's cape. Sora and Riku gasped; emblazoned on the feline's back was a pink symbol, one the two had seen many times in the Sleeping Worlds.

"That symbol!" Sora said. "Then that means Tiger's-"

"A Dream Eater?" Zephyr finished. "Yep. Where I'm from, this breed of Dream Eaters is common." Sora and Riku exchanged glances before turning back to Zephyr.

"Okay, now that that's done, I come from a world called Daybreak Town," Zephyr explained. "It was a popular waypoint for Keybearers back in the days of the Keyblade War."

"What exactly do you do?" Sï'Lea asked.

"My family is part of an organization that calls themselves the Order of Light. It was founded by the few remaining members of the five different Keyblade Unions that survived the Keyblade War. The Book of Prophecies is an ancient tome that was bestowed upon those Unions."

"What is it?" Hayner asked.

"It's an ancient magical book. According to legend, it's said to be capable of transcribing events that have yet to take place and even conjuring them, making entire worlds filled with beings and powers of those future events. According to my parents, it actually prophecised everything that's happened these past twelve years, including me finding West and bringing her to you guys."

Sora and Riku exchanged worried glances. "If Maleficent or Xehanort got their hands on it..."

"There's no telling what kind of damage they'd cause!" Goofy exclaimed.

"No need to worry," Zephyr said calmly. "The Book's well hidden and protected. Maleficent is no closer to finding it than Xehanort is to forging the χ-blade."

"You know about that?" Kairi said. Zephyr just looked at her solemnly. "Oh, right. The prophecy thing."

Mickey decided to speak up at that moment. "Welp, Zephyr, West, we're about to set off again, and you're more than welcome to join us."

"Really? Aw, thanks, Your Majesty!" West said as she knelt down and hugged Mickey.

Zephyr shook his head. "As much as I appreciate the offer, King Mickey, I'm gonna have to decline for now. I've still got other matters to attend to."

Before anyone could say anything else, a violent bang sounded, shaking the Usual Spot and knocking everyone to the ground. Riku and Sora landed sprawled all over West and Kairi, respectively, and all four of them backed off, apologizing and blushing profusely.

"What the heck was that?" Olette asked as the group got to their feet.

"Something bad," Hikari said simply.

Sora was already dashing out the door, Keyblade in hand, and the others followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Okay, so West's flashback is again partially borrowed from PrismRain13, with my own expansions and modifications. All credit for the original goes to her, and if/when you read this, Prism, I fully intend for this to be the last time.

Also, since I forgot to mention this before, Zephyr's swords are called Crimson Blaze and Frozen Wind, given their fire and ice powers. Said powers were inspired by the Chaos Claws and Void Sword from _Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2_; part of my plan is that, like the Void Sword, Frozen Wind actually drains energy from the foes it cuts and feeds it to Zephyr, healing him.

The Book of Prophecies and Daybreak Town are from _Kingdom Hearts_ _χ_, with the Book of Prophecies also being mentioned by Maleficent in an additional cutscene for _Kingdom Hearts coded_ released for _Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX._

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	11. A Dark Reunion

**- Chapter 10 -**

**A Dark Reunion  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

In response to PrismRain13 and MysteryGirl7Freak's reviews, Zephyr is intended to be the lone wolf/mysterious ally type. But just because he's not joining the group now doesn't mean he won't eventually. ;)

To answer my reviewer Ckbrothers, I've really only read about _Kingdom Hearts χ_ myself; it's, as of this chapter, a Japan-exclusive.

Also, I would like to thank didsomeonesayventus for his critique.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

* _Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX:_ Destiny's Force - www. youtube watch?v = T_6pR65BEQU

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, Back Alley <strong>

"Hold it!" West yelled suddenly as the group hurried towards the Sandlot, where the bang had come from. The others screeched to a halt.

"What's up?" Nixe asked, practically running in place.

"First, I gotta get rid of this stupid coat." With that, West ripped off the coat to reveal new clothing that was better suited for combat. She was wearing a green short-sleeved hoodie with black lining and black pull strings that exposed a portion of her midriff. The yellow bandana which she once wore around her neck was now tied around her left wrist, and she wore a baggy elbow-length glove on her right hand, the glove being predominantly white while the fingers and a band close to the elbow were black. Around her neck was a black necklace with a small black rock. Her tan pants reached just above her knees and had a bow tied at the hems of each pant leg, a brown pouch was buckled on her right hip, and she wore brown zippered hiking boots with green lining.

"Seriously?" Zephyr said flatly. "Innocent lives are at stake, and you make us all stop so you can take off your coat?" West let out a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"I admit it was kinda silly," she replied, and the gang continued to the Sandlot.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town, Sandlot<br>**

As soon as the group of sixteen reached the Sandlot, they saw the source of the trouble. It was none other than Maleficent, Pete, and Mortimer, the first of whom fired a lightning bolt from her staff at a nearby building while the other two were terrorizing civilians.

"Maleficent!" Sora yelled, brandishing his Keyblade as the others drew their weapons as well. Maleficent turned to them and gave the group a false smile, with Pete and Mortimer flanking her on either side.

"Ah, Sora," she said, before turning to Riku. "And Riku, too. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Riku scoffed.

"I'd say it's nice to see you again," Riku said, "but it's not." Maleficent just gave a small chuckle before looking at West.

"Well, well," she said. "So I was correct. You _are_ alive." West scowled as she brandished her knife at the dark witch.

"It's payback time for torturing me at Hollow Bastion," the perky thief spat through her teeth. Maleficent's face darkened.

"And I still need to punish you for spitting in my face." the witch replied. Riku rolled his eyes.

"It's been two years, and you're _still_ irked about that?" he said flatly. "By Kingdom Hearts, you're petty."

Maleficent glared at her former lackey. "Did you forget who you're talking to, boy?!" she demanded. "I am the Mistress of All Evil!"

Sï'Lea laughed and looked Maleficent right in the eye. "No, you're just a pathetic excuse for her." she said.

Maleficent let out an inhuman scream and aimed her staff right at Sï'Lea, the tip glowing blue with electricity.

"Thunder's might and lightning_ strike!_" she yelled, and a bolt of lightning projected out from her staff and at Sï'Lea, who just rolled her eyes and summoned her shield. The lightning bolt struck Sï'Lea's shield and bounced right back at Maleficent, who was hit right in the chest by the bolt and sent flying back into the building before her, whereas Sï'Lea was sent sliding back about a foot. She examined her shield, and saw a small scorch mark on it.

"Okay," Sï'Lea said flatly as she dismissed the shield. "Maybe I was a tad mistaken." Maleficent glared at Sï'Lea and the others with nothing but absolute hatred as she stood, her fist clenched so tight that her nails drew blood from her palm.

"I will not stand for this," she snarled. "Now you will face the powers of Hell!"

With that, she slammed her staff into the ground, and a massive corridor of darkness opened up in the dead center of the Sandlot. What stepped out was a massive Heartless that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had only seen once before, and hoped they would never see again.

It was a six-armed beast that boasted a brown and black segmented body and a golden cobra-like head. It wore a white sleeve trimmed in gold on each arm, a white tunic with puffy gold sleeves over its oddly-shaped upper torso, and white, gold-and-turquoise trimmed pants on its lower body; around its waist was a bright turquoise sash, decorated with bright orange tassels and a gold apron bearing the Heartless Emblem. Its feet appeared to be clad in gold and brown shoes at first glance, but the toes were curled into fierce hooks that pointed down towards the ground. Each arm ended in three sharp segmented talons. In two of its hands, it wielded twin khopeshes (1).

"It can't be," Donald said shakily.

"Kurt Zisa!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought there was only one of them!"

The others of the group looked at them, having never heard of Kurt Zisa before. "Uh, do you mind filling us in?" Riku asked.

"Kurt Zisa was a super-powerful Heartless that was unleashed when the Final Keyhole was opened," Sora explained. "Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and I destroyed it in Agrabah. But we thought that it was one of a kind."

"Well, you thought wrong, boy," Maleficent sneered. "Now, I've been waiting a long time for this, Sora. Prepare to meet your doom!"

*With that, she snapped her fingers, and Kurt Zisa twirled its blades, creating an immense gust of wind that blew Hayner, Pence, and Olette away just as a glowing translucent barrier formed around the Heartless and Sora's group, leaving the Twilight kids to watch helplessly. Maleficent, Pete, and Mortimer also remained outside the barrier, and watched with sadistic glee as Kurt Zisa let out a powerful roar that seemed to shake the very air.

Twirling its blades with incredible speed, Kurt Zisa charged at the group, who dove off in several different directions. Zephyr quickly flicked his ice sword, Frozen Wind, at Kurt Zisa, shooting an orb of ice at the creature and freezing its head. The Heartless whirled its head around, trying to break the ice.

Sï'Lea immediately sprang into action; jumping into the air, she pointed her Keyblade directly at Kurt Zisa and cast a Laser Spin spell; two green orbs of light appeared before her, moving in a circular clockwise pattern as they fired green lasers at Kurt Zisa. Most of them hit their mark, but didn't seem to cause much damage. With a muffled roar, Kurt Zisa slammed its snaky head against the ground, shattering the ice.

Letting out a loud hiss, Kurt Zisa raised its two uppermost arms, and two orbs of dark energy appeared in its palms. The entire group flinched briefly, as if hit by an invisible force. Shaking it off, Lea held out his free hand.

"Burn, baby!" he yelled as he attempted to cast a Firaga spell. The key word in this context being "attempted"; all that erupted from his palm was a small spark and a puff of smoke.

"What the?" Lea said, confused as he looked at his hand. Sora let out a sheepish laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he said. "He just cast a Silence spell on us. We won't be able to use magic spells or summons until we take out those dark orbs in his hands."

A loud smack echoed through the Sandlot as Nixe's hand collided with her forehead. "You could've told us that sooner, y'know!"

"Hey, it's been two years, and we all thought that this Heartless was one of a kind!" Donald said defensively.

West and Hikari dashed at Kurt Zisa, weapons at the ready. While Hikari was attacking the orbs in its hands, West jumped onto its back and started to climb it, headed for its head. With one mighty slash, Hikari successfully destroyed the orb in its left hand just as West reached the Heartless' head. Holding on to its head with one hand, West let out a loud yell as she stabbed Kurt Zisa right in the eye, black fog spraying out on contact.

Kurt Zisa screeched in agony and whipped its head around, West holding on for dear life. Eventually, she was sent flying off and into Riku, the force knocking the two a few feet away just as Goofy joined Hikari in attacking the other orb; punching upwards with his shield just as Hikari slashed upwards with a darkness-coated Twilight Blade, destroying the orb and ending the Silence spell. Kurt Zisa slumped to the ground, dazed.

Donald seized the opportunity to cast a Firaga spell, which hit Kurt Zisa right in the face just as Max rode in on his skateboard, performing a backflip and uppercutting the beast with the board's wheels at the same time (2).

Kairi and Nixe looked at one another and nodded, both having the same idea. Holding their Keyblades out, Kairi cast a Blizzaga spell just as Nixe cast a Firaga spell, the two spells swirling around one another as they sailed through the air at Kurt Zisa and impacted, burning and freezing the Heartless simultaneously. Mickey then fired a beam of light out of one hand, damaging the Heartless further just as Zephyr threw Tiger at Kurt Zisa, the little Chirithy suddenly doubling in size and sprouting large claws as it slashed at the Heartless' face before springing off, shrinking back down to normal size.

Kurt Zisa let out another loud scream as it slumped to the ground, on its last legs. Sora and Riku looked at one another; it was time to end it.

Jumping into the air, back-to-back, Sora and Riku held their respective Keyblades up high, their weapons becoming sheathed in light as they both initiated the Bladecharge technique. As soon as that was done, the two boys became a cyclone of blades, whirling around as they hacked and slashed through Kurt Zisa's body. With one final cry, Sora and Riku slashed down vertically through Kurt Zisa, creating a massive burst of light (3).

With that, Kurt Zisa hoisted the white flag and fell to the ground with one final scream, its body decomposing into darkness as a large glowing heart was freed from its body and floated away, the barrier dissipating. Hayner, Pence, and Olette promptly dashed in to congratulate the others, while Maleficent glared at Sora with nothing but fury.*

"You insolent fools," she snarled. "You have crossed me for the last time." Sora just looked at her blankly.

"I fought that Heartless, before, Maleficent, and I beat it," he said flatly. "Next time, try something a little more original."

"You'll never win, Maleficent," Zephyr added. "The Book of Prophecies is beyond your reach, and it's gonna stay that way."

Maleficent glared at the boy. "We shall see," she said as she waved her staff and summoned a corridor of darkness. "Pete! Mortimer! We are leaving!"

With that, the dark witch made her way into the corridor, while her minions lingered back for a moment.

"This ain't over, Mick," Mortimer said to Mickey. "I'm gonna get you back, and help myself to that pretty Queen of yours, a-cha-cha." Donald and Goofy just glared dully at Mortimer, while Mickey refused to even dignify Mortimer's taunts with a response.

"We're gonna get you yet!" Pete added. West stuck her tongue out at the fat cat.

"Come back anytime!" she said. "We'll be more than happy to beat you again!"

Pete scowled, but said nothing as he entered the corridor, with Mortimer following suit.

"Well, that proves what I said before," Riku said. "With those two clowns, Maleficent's really scraping the bottom of the barrel."

Everyone cracked up laughing at that. As the laughing fit tapered off, Zephyr and Tiger stepped away.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Sora asked. Zephyr turned his head to look at the spiky-haired boy.

"This is where we part ways for now, Sora," he said as he snapped his fingers, causing a corridor of darkness to appear before him. The others recoiled.

"Wait, you use the dark corridors?" Sï'Lea said. "Do you have any idea how stupid and reckless that is?" Zephyr raised a hand in dismissal.

"Your concern is touching, but unnecessary," he said, not unkindly, before grabbing the lapels on his coat. "My coat's design is derived from the same enchantments used on Organization XIII's black coats. It protects me from darkness." With that, he made his way to the corridor.

"Wait!" West called out. Zephyr stopped as West ran up to her and gave him a friendly smile. "You saved me, and brought me back to my friends. I can't thank you enough for that, Zephyr."

Zephyr smiled back. "Don't worry about it," he said. Tiger walked up to West and nuzzled her legs in a friendly manner. West giggled and patted his head.

"Okay, boy, sorry to cut this short, but we gotta go," Zephyr said to Tiger before turning to Sora and the others. "If you need a clue on where to go next, I suggest Radiant Garden. The Restoration Committee will be a big help."

Sora nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Zephyr said. "I'll see you again."

With that, he and Tiger entered the corridor, which sealed up behind them.

"So, I take it you guys gotta go now?" Hayner asked Sora, who nodded.

"We'll be back," he said. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." The trio nodded, and with that, the group, with the addition of West, made their way out of the Sandlot.

Sï'Lea lingered behind for a moment, thinking back to what they knew of what happened to Terra, Ven, and Aqua. At least they knew where Aqua was, but they still had no idea what happened to Ven's heart or where Aqua hid his body, while Terra had just vanished off of the map completely. Not to mention the fact that the Realm of Darkness was hardly the safest place.

_Terra, Aqua, Ven..._ she thought to herself, placing a hand over her heart as she looked up at the sky.

_I just hope you're safe._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): An Egyptian sickle-sword that evolved from battle axes.

(2): For a better visualization of this attack, think along the lines of the scene in _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_ in which EVA did much the same to Ocelot, but with her motorcycle.

(3): Inspired by Nightmare's End and Mirage Split, Sora and Riku's respective World That Never Was Reality Shifts in _Kingdom Hearts 3D._

For those who don't know, Kurt Zisa was a bonus boss in the American and _Final Mix_ versions of the original _Kingdom Hearts_; it was named after Kurt Zisa of Medford, New York, who won Square's "_KINGDOM HEARTS: Name-In-Game_" contest, which was held two months prior to the American release of _Kingdom Hearts_. I know he went down pretty easily, but hey, Sora and co. are two years older and two years stronger here.

Maleficent's line about paying West back seems perfectly in-character for her, in my opinion; this _is_ the same woman who placed a death curse on a newborn baby just because she didn't get invited to said baby's birthday party.

Once again, parts of this chapter were inspired by PrismRain13's stories; in fact, she was part of the reason I was inspired to write this story to begin with.

And yes, I've noticed that the physical descriptions of the characters are a bit... big, but I just can't help myself.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	12. Radiance Restored

**- Chapter 11 -**

**Radiance Restored  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

I've been thinking, and have decided on a fitting name for Master Xehanort's Keyblade, at least until an official name is revealed. I've decided to call it "Heart of Darkness." Still working on a name for Young Xehanort's Keyblade, though I think it should be time-based, considering the blade's appearance and Young Xehanort's powers.

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was, The Castle <strong>

Within Where Nothing Gathers, the meeting place of the former Organization XIII, Master Xehanort sat on the highest throne, which was once occupied by Xemnas, waiting for his past self to return from Castle Oblivion. Much like Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort didn't actually believe that they would be able to find Ventus, but it wouldn't hurt to try one last time.

Xehanort had a calm expression on his face as he slouched, rather than sat, on the throne, his left elbow propped on the armrest while his fist was tucked under his chin, with his right leg folded over his left knee (1). The wheels of his twisted, yet brilliant mind continued to turn as he thought of his plans for the new world he would create.

At that moment, a corridor of darkness opened on the center podium before him, and out stepped Young Xehanort, right on time. Master Xehanort slid off of his throne and floated down to Young Xehanort's level, landing easily on his feet.

"I could not find him, Master," Young Xehanort said. Master Xehanort just nodded.

"I see," the old Keyblade Master said. "So it's true then. Only Aqua can navigate the castle and find the Chamber of Waking."

"So what do we do now?"

Master Xehanort stroked his goatee as he gave a malevolent smile.

"Our only real option at the moment is to wait until Sora and his allies retrieve Aqua from the Realm of Darkness. And it's just a matter of time until they do."

With that, Master Xehanort exited the throne room and made his way through the castle corridors until he reached his destination: the bedroom once occupied by Roxas.

He entered the room, which was a plain white with a simple bed, the headboard of which bore the Nobody emblem, and a desk. Sprawled across the bed, laying so still that he could easily have been mistaken for a corpse, was Master Xehanort's second apprentice, Vanitas.

Appearance-wise, Vanitas looked almost exactly like Sora, only with black hair, a more muscular build, and a noticeably paler skin tone; though his eyes couldn't be seen behind his closed eyelids, they were a golden yellow.

He was clad in a form-fitting suit that appeared to be composed of black muscle tissue. The black faded to red around the wrists and came with black gloves that were tucked under the suit, which had a red insignia in the shape of a distorted heart on the chest, red knee-length boots, a red belt, and a black-and-red tattered cloth around his waist that opened in the front. Seated on the bed, right next to his head, was a silver helmet/mask covered in black glass.

Vanitas had been summoned by Xehanort shortly after their failed attempt to convert Sora, but as the other half of Ventus' heart, Vanitas had been resurrected in a comatose state just like Ventus. It was clear to Xehanort that for Vanitas to be completely restored, Ventus had to be awoken.

For the elderly Keyblade Master, it was killing two birds with one stone, as he would gain one of his seven lights and one of his thirteen darknesses at the same time. Now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Shopping Plaza<br>**

Meanwhile, the group of twelve came in for a landing at Radiant Garden, once known as Hollow Bastion. As they exited the Gummi Ship, they were pleasantly surprised to see that the town had been completely restored to its former glory. A beautiful castle could be seen in the distance, the Villain's Vale which was once home to Maleficent and Pete was gone, and the town was decorated with little fountains and flowerpots. The citizens were all happily going about their business.

"So, this is Hollow Bastion?" Riku asked as he recalled the world's appearance two years prior. "It looks way better than it did before."

"I know, right?" West asked as the group made their way to the shopping plaza.

"Well, I can see why they call this place Radiant Garden," said Sï'Lea as she looked around. "It's gorgeous here."

"You can say that again," Hikari said. Nixe nodded in agreement.

As they entered the plaza, one individual that he had never seen before caught Sora's eye, sitting on a bench with a bar of sea salt ice cream in one hand.

The individual was a girl around Riku's age, if not a little older, with long black hair that had a red highlight on the right side of her face and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless dark red coat that reached her knees under a purple long-sleeved puffy shirt, coffee-colored jeans, and black boots that reached mid-calf, while around her neck was a small, sun-shaped necklace. Seated at her side was a bow and a quiver filled with arrows, and at her feet was a small red fox with a green collar that bore an acorn charm. His curiosity peaked, Sora walked over to the girl, the others following behind him. As he approached, the girl looked up at him.

"Hmmm, spiky hair, baggy pants, cheery attitude," she said. "You must be Sora." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's me," he said. "Have we met?" The girl stood up.

"Not personally, but Leon's told me a lot about you," she said, holding out a hand. "My name's Kyra." Sora shook her hand just as West pushed her way up to the front of the group.

"Kyra?" she said. Kyra turned at the mention of her name, and froze up, dropping her ice cream.

"West?" she asked. "Is that really you?" After a moment of silence, West squealed with glee and pulled Kyra into a bone-crushing hug, which Kyra returned.

"It's good to see you!" West exclaimed as she let Kyra go. Kyra smiled.

"No kidding," she said. "Leon told me you were dead!"

"So, you two know each other?" Kairi asked. Kyra nodded.

"We met when I was ten and she was eight," Kyra explained. "I lost my world and wound up in Traverse Town. Aerith and the others asked me if I needed a place to stay, but I turned them down, 'cause I needed to track down my parents and brothers." Sora nodded in understanding, having experienced much the same two years ago. "Cid helped me put together a Gummi Ship, and I've been going world to world ever since. I'd stop in at Traverse Town every now and then to rest and restock, and every time I came back, they roped me into babysitting trouble-maker over there." West folded her arms and pouted, as Kyra turned and saw Riku standing behind Sora, her expression souring instantly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Maleficent's lackey," Kyra said with obvious sarcasm. The others looked between Riku and Kyra.

"Good to see you too, Kyra," Riku said flatly. "And just FYI, I don't work for Maleficent anymore."

"So, what brought you here?" Hikari asked, breaking the tension.

"I heard that this place had been restored, so I came here to check it out. Leon offered me a job as a fighting instructor, so I figured 'sure, why not?' I could use the munny."

At that moment, the conversation was interrupted by a loud bark and a startled quack. The others turned to see the fox that was accompanying Kyra barking and snapping angrily at Donald, who had jumped into Goofy's arms to escape the little thing. The fox continued to growl, baring its teeth.

"Rusty, no! Down, boy!" Kyra exclaimed as she grabbed the fox and started stroking him.

"Gawrsh, I guess he doesn't like you, Donald," Goofy said as he set Donald down. The fox, Rusty, continued to growl at Donald.

"So, what are Leon and the others up to right now?" Mickey asked. Kyra jerked her head in a "come with me" gesture.

"They're up at the castle doing business. I'll take you to 'em. My break's just about over with anyway."

"Lead the way," Lea said simply. With that, the group followed Kyra out of the plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle<br>**

Before long, Kyra and Rusty had led the group to the front doors of the castle, now untouched and fully intact as if Maleficent had never been there at all. Sora and Riku, however, stopped short at the sides of two familiar castle guards.

They were tall, muscular men, both dressed in dark blue uniforms with white gloves and a red heart on the chest. The man on the right had very angular and strong facial features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones, blue eyes, and auburn hair that was slicked back into rather odd, messy spike, while the man on the left had long black hair styled into dreadlocks that were tied into a ponytail, violet eyes, and thick sideburns, along with flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole.

"It's Lexaeus and Xaldin!" Riku exclaimed. Sora let out a growl as he recognized them (2). The two summoned their Keyblades and were about to attack the former Nobodies, but Lea jumped in front of them, waving his hands.

"Whoa, whoa!" he shouted. "Relax. They're on our side, got it memorized?" After a few moments, Sora and Riku lowered their Keyblades.

"Okay..." Sora said, looking at Lea curiously.

"Aeleus and Dilan here were restored around the same time I was, along with the rest of Ansem the Wise's apprentices," Lea explained. "But last I heard, these two were in critical condition."

"We got better," Dilan said simply, before turning to Sora and Riku. "Now that I have my heart back, I want to apologize for my actions as a Nobody."

"As would I," Aeleus said. Sora smiled and dismissed his Keyblade.

"Hey, no problem," he said. "You guys weren't yourselves." Nixe looked at Sora curiously.

"Um, Sora, in case you've forgotten, these guys still betrayed Ansem the Wise and destroyed this world in the first place," she said, recalling what they had told her and Sï'Lea. Aeleus glared at the girl.

"That was Xehanort and Braig's doing," he said. "We had no idea what was happening until it was too late."

Kyra walked up to them. "I hate to interrupt your little trip down memory lane, but I gotta get in here and back to work, and the rest of these guys need to talk to Leon."

"You may enter," Dilan said, the two stepping aside and opening the door, the group filing in. Aeleus and Dilan's eyes widened at the sight of Kairi, the last one in.

"That girl," Aeleus said, turning to Dilan as soon as the door was closed. "That was Kaname and Rimi's daughter, wasn't it?"

Dilan nodded. "Yes, it was," he said, recalling the two. "To think that we helped Xemnas endanger her life."

The two guards looked down in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle<strong>

Kyra led the group up a set of silver stairs to a purple door, opening it to reveal a large computer room with brick walls, a comfy looking red couch, blue wall-to-wall carpeting, and a wooden table with a green tablecloth. Seated around the table were Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and another person Sora didn't recognize, the person in question being a young woman around Leon's age with shoulder-length black hair with caramel-colored highlights, brown eyes, and fair skin dressed in a sleeveless coat similar to Kyra's but blue under a black tank top, blue arm warmers, black boots, and a denim skirt.

"Guess who I ran into in the shopping plaza," Kyra said as she entered. The group turned and smiled at the sight of Sora and his friends.

"Long time no see!" Yuffie said enthusiastically as she sprang from her seat and dashed over to them.

"Good to see you guys too," Sora said, smiling. "I can see you've all been hard at work restoring the town." Cid grinned.

"Yep," he said. "It took a lot of time, and a lot of work, but Radiant Garden is finally back to the way it was."

"So, who's all this with you?" Leon asked.

"You all know Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King. This is Riku, Max, Lea, Nixe, Hikari, and Sï'Lea. And from what I've heard already, I'm guessing you all know West." At the sound of West's name, the entire group perked up as West stepped to the front.

"Hi, guys," she said with a wave and a smile. At the sight of the girl they had presumed dead, Yuffie gave a big smile and pulled West into a bone-crushing hug, bodily lifting the young thief off of the ground. West could have sworn that she felt something pop inside of her.

"This is amazing!" Yuffie shouted happily. "You're okay! We all thought you were dead!" West squirmed feebly.

"It's good to see you too, Yuffie, but I can't breathe..." she choked out. It was like being squeezed by a boa constrictor, and West was only given sweet relief when Yuffie finally let her go. As West caught her breath, Leon, Cid, and Aerith had already approached her.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, missy," Cid said, a mixture of anger and relief in his voice.

"Where have you been?" Leon demanded, his voice having the same mix of anger and relief. Aerith stepped in at that moment.

"Does it really matter?" she asked. "West is safe either way." The new woman stood from her seat and approached them.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said. "I'm Rinoa. Squall's told me a lot about you."

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion for a moment, but then remembered that Yuffie had called Leon "Squall" when they had first met in Traverse Town two years prior.

Leon looked at Rinoa, slightly annoyed. "I keep telling you, my name is Leon." At that moment, Lea finally realized who the man before him was.

"Hold it," he said, pushing his way to the front. "Squall Leonhart?" The other members of the Committee turned to look at him, recognizing him as well.

"Lea?" Tifa asked. "Wow, it's been a while. Where've you been?" Lea scratched the back of his head.

"I... lost my heart to the darkness when this world fell twelve years ago," he explained, before proceeding to tell his old friends an abridged version of his life as Axel, and Axel's sacrifice.

"...Wow." Yuffie said simply. "So, you were recompleted along the same time as Ansem's apprentices?" Lea nodded.

"But where's Isa?" Aerith asked. Lea fidgeted uncomfortably, recalling that his best friend was now Xehanort's slave.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said simply. The others wisely decided to drop it, before Sora turned to Sï'Lea.

"Sï'Lea, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while," he said. Sï'Lea turned to him.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Could you tell us some more about Ven, Terra, and Aqua?" Sora asked. "I know they were Keyblade wielders before me, but I don't really know much else about them."

Sï'Lea hesitated, then nodded. "Okay," she said, taking a seat on the couch with Sora's team and the Restoration Committee following her, the latter interested to hear about the trio themselves.

As soon as the others gathered around her, Sï'Lea began the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): A staple of TV Tropes: the Slouch of Villainy.

(2): While it's true Sora didn't actually meet Lexaeus in _Chain of Memories_, he _did_ fight his Absent Silhouette in _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix._

The characters of Kyra and Rusty are the property of MysteryGirl7Freak, while the characters of Kaname and Rimi, mentioned by Aeleus and Dilan, are the property of Kristen Verne, both used with their respective permission. In Kristen Verne's depiction, Kaname and Rimi are Kairi's father and mother, respectively, and Kairi is Ansem the Wise's great-niece through her mom; for more info on them, check out her stories, _Kingdom Hearts 3: Final Stand_ and _Their Lives Before._

Once again, parts of this chapter, such as Lea knowing the Restoration Committee members, were inspired by PrismRain13's stories, with my own original flavor; all credit for the original scenes and dialogue that the inspiration came from goes to her.

Okay, I'm again suggesting mental VAs for the characters. Please note that this is my own thoughts/suggestions on who voices who; you're free to "hear" them as whoever you wish:

* Kyra- Erika Mendez (Aladdin from _Magi: Labyrinth of Magic,_ Ryuko from _Kill la Kill_)

* Rusty- either Dee Bradley Baker (Perry from _Phineas & Ferb,_ Appa from _Avatar: The Last Airbender,_ and most of the Omnitrix aliens from _Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien_) or Frank Welker (Abu from _Aladdin_, Scooby-Doo from _Scooby-Doo,_ Goddard from _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_), mostly because they're both good at "voicing" animals and I can't decide between them

* Rinoa- Brina Palencia (Kurumu Kurono from _Rosario + Vampire,_ Juvia Luxar from _Fairy Tale_)

Next chapter, we dip a bit into Sï'Lea's past with the Wayfinder Trio.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	13. The Master Remembers

**- Chapter 12 -**

**The Master Remembers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Wow, not even 15 chapters in, and I've already got over 60 reviews. I'm so happy!

Okay, now in this chapter, as I said before, we dip a little more into Sï'Lea's old friendship with Terra, Ven and Aqua, such as her first meeting with Ven.

Also, I've been thinking, and maybe Brina Palencia isn't the best choice of VA for Rinoa. Shortly after I posted last chapter, I started "hearing" her as Michelle Ruff (Rukia Kuchiki from _Bleach, _Yuki Nagato from _Haruhi Suzumiya, _Sinon from _Sword Art Online_), and have decided she would be a better fit. Again, you are in no means obligated or forced to "hear" my choice of VAs; they're just friendly suggestions and what I hear them as.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Land of Departure **

_"I first met_ _Terra and Aqua when I was eight, but I didn't meet Ven until years later." _

Sï'Lea, then fourteen years old, walked up the steps of the castle with Yen Sid. With Mickey having been forced to put his training on hold to attend to his royal duties, she was currently Yen Sid's only active apprentice.

Yen Sid had brought her to the Land of Departure to become acquainted with Eraqus' latest apprentice, Ventus. Sï'Lea herself was very curious to meet the boy.

As they entered the foyer of the castle, they found Terra and Aqua, then fifteen and thirteen, respectively, already waiting for them with an eleven-year-old boy Sï'Lea assumed just had to be Ventus. While Terra was somewhat less muscular, and Aqua's figure was noticeably less curvy and developed, the two otherwise looked the same as they did in the present.

"Hi, guys!" Sï'Lea said enthusiastically, with a smile on her face. Terra and Aqua smiled, while Ventus, after a moment's hesitation, smiled back. Sï'Lea walked over to Ven and held out a hand.

"Hi, you must be Ventus," she said. "My name's Sï'Lea." Ven nodded and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Just call me Ven." he said. Sï'Lea smiled.

_"From what Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus told me, something bad had happened to Ven, and he lost all of his memories before he came to the Land of Departure. Still, we bonded and became good friends. Had some good times, even pulled some funny pranks."  
><em>

One year later, Sï'Lea approached Terra, Aqua, and Ven, a mischievous smile on her face.

"So, guys, I heard from Master Yen Sid that Master Xehanort's coming by later," she said, her hands behind her back. "And I whipped up something special for him."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, Sï'?" he asked. Sï'Lea gave them a toothy grin and produced from behind her back a glass vial filled with a sickly green fluid. Aqua gaped at that and took the vial out of her hands.

"Oh, by Kingdom Hearts, you didn't," Aqua said.

"Is that a stink bomb?" Ven asked, also smiling mischievously. Sï'Lea giggled.

"Yep," she said. "During a little outing to Twilight Town, I managed to collect just enough smelly stuff to make it work. Stinkbug juice, litter box crud, dog poo, and a dash of raw sewage for character. And, of course, I worked a little magic on it." By now, all four Keyblade apprentices were grinning.

"You know we're probably gonna have to do a boatload of chores for this," Ven said, clearly not caring.

"Totally worth it," Terra said simply.

Some time later, Sï'Lea, Aqua, Terra, and Ven were positioned just above the door on the inside of the foyer. The stink bomb was in Sï'Lea's hand.

"Any second now..." Terra said. As if on cue, the door opened, and Master Xehanort walked in, unaware of the four kids above him.

"_BOMBS AWAY!_" Sï'Lea shouted as she dropped the bomb. Master Xehanort looked up just in time to see it coming, but not in time to sidestep; the bomb exploded on impact, and Master Xehanort was engulfed in a rancid green cloud.

Eraqus and Yen Sid came running in as the cloud faded, and promptly covered their noses in disgust. Xehanort had a blank, if somewhat annoyed, expression on his face, while Sï'Lea and the others were doubled over laughing hysterically.

"If only we had a camera!" Ven said between laughs, tears streaming down his face. "I think I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid all looked up to see the foursome, all four looking stern.

"Those rotten kids," Xehanort said simply.

_"Yeah, we ended up having to scrub the stink out of the castle interior, and disinfect Xehanort's clothes by hand (thank goodness he brought a spare), but like Terra said, it was totally worth it." _

A few months later, at night, Sï'Lea, Ven, and Aqua were lurking in the hallway that contained Terra's bedroom. Ven was dressed in a set of green pajamas, while Sï'Lea and Aqua were wearing respective purple and blue nightshirts. In Sï'Lea's hand was a plastic can that bore the image of a cartoon man scratching himself with his foot like a dog; it was clearly a can of itching powder.

"Three... two... one..." Sï'Lea said quietly, counting down on her fingers. Right on cue, a stifled yell of discomfort sounded, and Terra came running out of his bedroom, clad only in a pair of red boxers and furiously scratching every part of his upper body he could reach as if he had caught poison ivy. He glared daggers at Ven and the girls, who were stifling laughter.

"Okay, which one of you clowns put itching powder in my bed?!" Terra demanded as he continued scratching, while Ven, Aqua, and Sï'Lea were too busy laughing to answer.

_"Ooh, was Terra red. And not just from the scratching! Of course, when he calmed down and showered off, he admitted that it _was_ kinda funny._

_"Those three were my closest friends. Which made it all that much harder for me when I passed my Mark of Mastery exam and was immediately dispatched to Sublime City as its guardian. None of us were sure if we'd ever see each other again." _

Sï'Lea, now seventeen, sat on the edge of the summit with Terra, Ven, and Aqua, watching the stars. Sï'Lea sighed sadly, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," she said. "You're all my best friends, and I'll always cherish the good times we had."

Ven smiled. "Hey, cheer up," he said. "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again."

"You really think so?" Sï'Lea asked. The other three nodded.

"We know it," Aqua said. Terra nodded.

"We'll never say goodbye," Terra said. "We're gonna see each other again."

Sï'Lea smiled at that, and the foursome sat their peacefully, enjoying one another's presence.

_"And that was the last night the four of us ever spent beneath the same stars." _

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, The Castle<br>**

Sï'Lea finished her story, and the others looked on at her, all visibly affected by the touching story.

A loud sniffle sounded at that, and everyone turned to see Sora, tears drizzling down his face as he wiped his nose.

"Sora?" Max said curiously. "What's going on?" Sora sniffled as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I... don't know what came over me," he said. "Hearing Sï'Lea's story, I just felt really sad all of a sudden."

Sï'Lea looked at him. "Y'know, it's funny, Sora," she said. "You remind me so much of Ven."

Sora looked at her. "I do?" Sï'Lea nodded.

"Yeah. Your looks, your constant cheeriness, you even have some of his quirks. Like that thing you do when you fold your arms behind your head."

Sora looked at her curiously as he did just that. Mickey gasped as he realized that.

"I never noticed until now, but you're right, Sï'Lea," he said. "Sora _is_ a lot like Ven."

Riku looked at Sï'Lea at that. "Sora told me that you had a photo of Ven, and that you showed it to him." he said. "Do you have it with you right now?"

Sï'Lea looked at him curiously for a minute, then nodded as she withdrew the photo from her pocket and handed it to him. Riku gasped as he saw Terra, the man who granted him his Keyblade over a decade ago, along with Aqua, the girl who made Sora promise to watch over him. He did a double take as he saw the boy whom he quickly deduced was Ven. It was the very same boy whom he briefly mistook for Roxas when he dove into Sora's dream six months ago.

"Ven," he said. "Six months ago, I saw him in Sora's heart when I dove into it to free him from Xehanort's nightmare."

"But why would Ven be inside Sora's-" Kairi started to say before the realization hit her. Sï'Lea and the others were also coming to a realization.

"Why would he be in my heart?" Sora asked.

Well, most of the others were.

Riku turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sora, that possessed armor you were wearing inside your Dive to the Heart," he said. "Do you remember where it came from?"

Sora thought for a moment, then nodded. "When I was put to sleep by Young Xehanort, I was falling into darkness. I heard a voice yell out, 'I won't let you hurt him!', and then I was covered in that armor before everything went black."

And that was when it hit Sora. Sï'Lea and Mickey were looking at him in surprise, with the others having much the same expression.

"So that's where it's been all this time," Mickey said. Sora placed a hand over his chest, visibly taken aback.

"Ven's heart... is inside me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Well, now they know. Took 'em long enough, huh?

Much of the aspects of Sï'Lea's flashback, such as the stink bomb and itching powder pranks, were borrowed from Star Tours Traveler's fic _Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - The Forgotten Worlds,_ in which Sï'Lea and Nixe play a major role. All credit for the original goes to him.

From what I've read, Ven first became Eraqus' apprentice four years before _Birth by Sleep. _Since I previously mentioned my decision on the Wayfinder trio's official ages in my fic, I figured it wouldn't make much sense, since Ven should have technically been ten or eleven when Vanitas was "born," but looks like a teenager. For the sake of clarity, just try to imagine them as being younger.

Please R&R. Until next time.


	14. Tension Rising

**- Chapter 13 -**

**Tension Rising  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Okay, I'm not sure if this was entirely clear last chapter, but the reason Sora was moved to tears by Sï'Lea's story was because of Ven's heart reacting.

And yes, I know the chapter's name is the same as the Nobody battle theme from _Kingdom Hearts II._

* * *

><p><strong>Daybreak Town<br>**

Daybreak Town was a relatively peaceful world, bearing a resemblance to both Radiant Garden and Traverse Town. The buildings resembled those from Traverse Town, albeit with white siding and blue roofs, and in the dead center of the town sat a small fountain. And it was in the center of the town that Zephyr and Tiger emerged from a dark corridor.

"Good to be home, eh, boy?" Zephyr said. Tiger mewed in response. The two made their way through the streets, passing several people, as well as moogles and Chirithy. Before long, they found themselves in front of a large house with the image of a stylized blue star with a smaller teal star in the center on the door. He slid the door open and entered, with Tiger close behind.

"Zephyr!" a young female voice called almost as soon as he did. He turned to the living room to see a little girl, around twelve years old, with long hair the same shade of black as his own and blue eyes, wearing a simple blue T-shirt and matching shorts and socks, spring up from the couch in the living room and dash towards him. Zephyr smiled at the sight of his younger sister, Leanne.

As Leanne dashed over to him, her foot caught on something in the floor, and both Zephyr and Tiger flinched briefly as she fell and face-planted with a loud _thump. _Zephyr dashed over and gently helped her up, Leanne rubbing her chin, more embarrassed than hurt.

"Owww..." she squeaked out.

"You really gotta be more careful," Zephyr said, giving Leanne a look-over to make sure she wasn't hurt. The little girl just smiled up at him and hugged him.

"So how was your mission?" she asked.

Zephyr smiled. "I found that West girl and brought her to Sora," he said. "I can't talk too much about it right now. I need to go report to Dad."

Leanne nodded and scampered back to the couch, while Zephyr made his way up the stairs to the meeting room on the far end of the hall.

While the house was indeed Zephyr's home, it also served as a primary meeting place for members of the Order of Light around the town, since Zephyr's father, James, was one of their high-ranking members, and Zephyr's direct superior. And it was James who Zephyr was met with when he entered the room.

James was a tall, muscular, early middle-aged man who resembled an older version of Zephyr, sharing the same eye and hair color, though his hair was slightly streaked with grey. He was dressed in a blue version of Organization XIII's coat, which had green lines down the arms and sides similar to those on Zephyr's coat.

"Welcome home, son," he said. "Did you succeed?" Zephyr nodded.

"Yes," he said. "West has been saved from Maleficent and left with Sora's crew. Her fate has been changed."

James nodded in approval. One advantage of the Book of Prophecies was that the Order was able to read it to see certain outcomes of events, and intervene to change them. If Zephyr had not intervened, West, according to the book, would have been captured by Pete and Mortimer and subjected to brutal interrogation, and possible death, at the hands of Maleficent.

"I did come across some new information, however," Zephyr continued. "Maleficent has found out about the Book of Prophecies, and is trying to find it for herself."

A look of worry briefly crossed James' face, but he shook it off. "The book is well hidden and protected," he said. "That witch will never get her hands on it. Not while the Order stands."

Zephyr nodded, feeling somewhat uneasy. "I certainly hope you're right, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, The Castle<br>**

The entire group looked at Sora, all of them shocked by the realization that Ventus' heart had been inside Sora's body this whole time.

"So, this is what Papa was talking about," Hikari said thoughtfully. The others turned to her.

"Wait, did you know about this, Hikari?" Kairi asked. Hikari shook her head.

"Not exactly," she said. "The night Sora first came to Wutai, Papa told me about something he sensed in him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**

**Wutai, Hikari's Home  
><strong>

Hikari sat in the seiza position (1) before Hiro and Akiko, having been called there shortly after Sora, the Keyblade wielder who had arrived in their world just that morning, had gone to bed for the night.

"I've called you here to discuss the subject of Sora," Hiro said.

"What about him?" Hikari asked.

"Ever since he arrived, I've sensed something... strange about him."

Both Hikari and Akiko looked at him, their attention caught. Hiro had always had good instincts, able to sense trouble coming from a mile away.

"Hiro, you don't think he's a danger, do you?" Akiko asked. Hiro shook his head.

"No," he said. "There's something odd about his heart."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Papa?"

"It seems to have twice the normal amount of light and darkness of an average heart. It's almost as if he has two hearts in his body."

Akiko gasped. "How is that even possible?"

Hiro shrugged. "I'm not sure myself, but some of the Keyblade lore I've read have told stories of Keyblade wielders that were able to merge their hearts with others."

"You think Sora might have been a victim of this?" Hikari asked. Hiro placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"It's hard to say for sure. It's quite possible he doesn't even know about it."

"So, what should we do, Hiro?" Akiko asked her husband.

"For now, let's just let things run their course. He's no threat to us, and from what he's said, he needs help to defeat Xehanort. If the χ-blade is forged, it will be the end of everything."

Hikari nodded, and stood up to leave.

"And Hikari?" Hiro said suddenly. Hikari turned to look at him. "I've told you this in complete confidence. For now, don't tell Sora anything of what we discussed until we have something solid to go on about his heart."

Hikari hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, Papa."

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle <strong>

"So, that's how it happened," Hikari finished, before turning to Sora. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't want to keep this from you, but I couldn't go against my father's orders."

Sora waved a hand, dismissing it. "I understand," he said, and placed a hand on his chest. "And I remember now. When I was four years old, I welcomed this bright light into my heart."

"That must have been Ven's heart," Sï'Lea said. Yuffie groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but this is making my head hurt." she said.

"Well, part of the problem is solved," said Mickey. "We know where Ven's heart is, but we still don't know where his body is hidden."

"Only Aqua knew, and she's stranded in the Realm of Darkness," Donald said.

"But we have no clue how to get into the dark realm," Goofy said. "Well, except for the corridors of darkness."

"I could open one," Lea said. "But Master Yen Sid sealed that power away so I'd avoid attracting any unwanted attention from Xehanort."

"Well, don't look at me!" West exclaimed. "I just got out of that place, and I don't wanna go back!"

"I'm not giving up," Sora said, a look of determination on his face. "There's always a way. If we have to search every last world we can find from top to bottom, I'm gonna bring Aqua home."

Sï'Lea looked at Sora admirably. "You'll make a great Keyblade Master someday, Sora." Sora just smiled bashfully.

"So, what do we do now?" Nixe asked. Riku tilted his head in thought.

"I say we check out some of the other worlds for now," he said finally. "Both Maleficent and Xehanort are out there causing trouble, and they might be gathering allies."

Sora nodded, remembering the allies he had made on several different worlds.

Kyra cut in at that moment. "And are you so sure that you're not one of their allies, Snowy-locks?"

Riku glared at her. "I told you, I don't work for Maleficent anymore. I made a mistake. Doesn't everybody?"

"Not ones that result in the Heartless running wild." Kyra said flatly.

Sora took a step forward. "Kyra, you don't understand-"

"What's not to understand?" Kyra demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Riku. "I've heard all about what happened between you guys two years ago from Leon. You sold yourself to Maleficent and dragged West into it. You spread the Heartless through all sorts of different worlds and brought the Princesses of Heart to that witch on a silver platter. You betrayed your best friend and treated him like he was nothing. And finally, out of nothing but a bruised ego, you let that Ansem guy use your body like a new suit of clothes!"

"It was a mistake!" Riku yelled. "And I was only working for Maleficent in the first place because she said she could help me save Kairi!"

"What, and you _believed_ her?!" Kyra shouted, before saying with blatant sarcasm, "Oh yeah, a witch that dresses all in black and has a big pair of horns. Totally trustworthy and not at all evil, right?" She turned to Sora and Kairi. "And how in the name of all things decent can you two possibly forgive him and accept him back after everything he's done?"

Sora looked at her calmly. "He's my best friend," he said simply. "And I made a promise."

Aerith looked at him. "A promise?" she asked.

Sora turned to Sï'Lea and Mickey. "I remember it now," he said. "Riku and I met Aqua when we were little. She didn't give us her name at the time, but I knew I'd seen her before when I saw Sï'Lea's photo. She made me promise to watch over Riku and keep him safe if something ever happened to him, or if he ever went down a dark path."

Riku nodded. "I remember it, too," he said, looking at Sora. "So that's why you fought so hard and never gave up on me."

Kairi looked at the fuming Kyra. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you hate Maleficent so much?" she asked. "I get the feeling that it's something personal."

Kyra visibly softened and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess you guys have the right to know," she said. "My older brother, Luke, worked for Maleficent before Riku did."

"Your brother?" West asked. Kyra nodded.

"He was only eleven when our world was lost and Maleficent found him. She duped him into working for her, promising to help him find me, our little brother, and our parents. He was pretty much a dog on a leash to her." Kyra stopped and took a shuddering breath. She didn't go on for several minutes, and the others didn't push her to continue.

Eventually, Kyra composed herself and continued, her voice shaking slightly. "I found him a few years later, and he had changed completely. He was cruel, ruthless, a slave to darkness. He hurt innocent people without a second thought. When I tried to reason with him, he declared me a traitor to our family and said he wanted nothing more to do with me."

Her voice cracked at the end, and then she exploded, tears pouring down her face. "Maleficent took the sweet, caring brother I knew and turned him into a monster! That's why I hate her! She plays with people's hearts and messes with the Heartless, but if she has a heart of her own, it's because she ripped it out of someone else's chest and ate it!"

With that, Kyra completely lost it, and collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as the others looked at her with sympathy. Rusty let out a whimper and nuzzled Kyra's arm. After a moment, Sora walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said. "But Riku learned from his mistakes and came back to the light before it was too late. He's done everything he could to make up for it."

West knelt down before her old friend. "And Riku didn't drag me along," she said to Kyra. "I chose to go."

After a moment or two, Kyra composed herself and stood. "Okay, I'll give you a chance, Riku," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

Riku nodded. "That's all I ask," he said, but was quickly taken aback when Kyra got in his face.

"But you only get one," she said, before extending her right arm. Almost on cue, a small switchblade slid out of her sleeve and into her hand. The others recoiled.

"Kyra, what are you-" West said in shock, but Kyra ignored her, holding the knife up menacingly while giving Riku an icy glare.

"You slip up _one time_, or give me _one reason_ to think you might double-cross us, and I won't hesitate to use this blade on you. Am. I. Clear?"

"You're clear," Riku said simply, obviously unafraid. Kyra nodded, folding the blade back up and returning it to its position in her sleeve.

After a few tense moments of silence, Cid clapped his hands.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let me just tune up your ship, and you can be on your way."

Unbeknownst to the group, up in the rafters, having seen the whole thing, perched a familiar black raven...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): Seiza, literally "formal sitting," a traditional sitting position in Japan. Kneeling on the floor with the feet tucked under so the top of the feet are against the floor and the heels are in a "V" shape with the person's rear resting on top. Remember, Hikari's home world is Japanese-based.

So, the "Tension Rising" in the title refers to Kyra and Riku's little confrontation. Also, MysteryGirl7Freak, I realize that Kyra breaking down like that may have been OOC, but she _is _talking about how Maleficent corrupted her brother. Also, since you didn't specify what kind of knives Kyra keeps hidden on her, I decided to go with switchblades.

Kyra's story about her brother was borrowed from PrismRain13, with my modifications. All credit for the original goes to her. Wow, this is becoming a habit, isn't it? But hey, at least I'm giving credit where it's due.

And I'm sure any Disney fan can guess who and what that raven is...

Please R&R. Until next time!


	15. The Raven

**- Chapter 14 -**

**The Raven  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

I recently read on the Internet that Leonard Nimoy passed away on February 27. RIP, Nimoy; you truly did "live long and prosper." All the same, who could they possibly get to replace him as Master Xehanort?

Well, enough about that. Let's get this show on the road.

BTW, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Zephyr and his sister's names are supposed to be a reference to the game _Resonance of Fate_; two of the main characters are named Zephyr and Leanne.

Also, just to let you know, Maleficent's raven here is a composite of Diablo from _Sleeping Beauty_ and Diaval from the live action Maleficent movie. He's still named Diablo, but he'll be able to shapeshift and fight like Diaval. And I'm adding in some new forms, to add that extra little bit of badass most Disney characters get in the _Kingdom Hearts_ series.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

* _Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX_- Squirming Evil: www. youtube watch?v = rd-ALviCIh0

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle<br>**

The group was about to move on when Hikari suddenly stopped in her traps. The others turned to her.

"Hikari, what's up?" West asked curiously.

"Something's... not right," Hikari replied, looking nervously up to the rafters. "Did you ever have the feeling you're being watched?"

Sora instantly realized something was up. While Hikari's instincts weren't as fine-tuned as her father's, they were still quite impressive.

He looked up to the rafters and gasped at the sight of a raven. Black feathers, yellow beak and claws, the purple bags under its eyes...

"Look!" he yelled, pointing up. The others did so, and quickly spotted the bird.

"It's Maleficent's raven!" Riku shouted. The raven let out a squawk, and promptly descended from the rafters, swooping over the group's heads. Kyra snarled and snatched up her bow, along with a strange, metallic arrow.

"You're not getting away, you winged rat!" she yelled as she let the arrow fly. The raven started to fly towards the door, but without warning, Kyra's arrow split into a mesh net that ensnared the raven, pinning it to the ground.

West looked at Kyra, surprised. "That's new," she said. Cid smiled at that.

"I gave her arsenal a couple upgrades," he said. "Plain wooden arrows are old-school."

"The results have been good so far. Can't complain," said Kyra.

"Uh, guys?" Max said suddenly, his voice somewhat fearful.

Goofy turned to his son. "What's wrong, Maxie?" he asked, only to freeze up as he saw what Max did.

The others turned, and recoiled at the sight of the raven, which was expanding and changing shape, breaking the ropes of the net.

"Oh..." West began.

"...crap." Kyra finished.

The transformation took only a few seconds, enough time for the raven to take on the form of a human man around Sï'Lea's age, with black hair that was slicked back and skin that was even paler than Hikari's. He was dressed in a black coat over a long-sleeved V-necked black shirt, along with black pants and boots. His most prominent features, however, were the visible scars on his chest and face.

"Didn't see that coming," Leon said simply as he drew his gunblade, the others drawing their own weapons.

"Who... what are you?" Sï'Lea demanded, looking at the raven-man.

"I am Diablo," said the man, bowing. "The one who will destroy you."

Riku and Kyra exchanged glances. They knew quite a bit about Maleficent, but never knew her raven was capable of such feats.

Sora just gave Diablo a cool glare, Keyblade at the ready. "Not gonna happen, bird-brain."

"Do not assume me to be the same as those buffoons, Pete and Mortimer," Diablo said simply.

*He raised his left arm, and it was suddenly surrounded in a burst of green fire. When the fire died down, Diablo's arm had transformed into a muscular, three-digit dragon claw with black scales, as well as a spread of black feathers. He swung the claw with blinding speed at Leon, who just barely leaned back in time to avoid being decapitated.

Tifa charged in with a cry, jumping into the air and extending her leg in a kick that slammed into Diablo's face with the force of a pile driver. Diablo was sent sailing across the room and slammed against the wall right next to the door back first.

Diablo sprang to his feet and grabbed the doorknob, ripping the door clean off of its hinges with his dragon claw. Tossing the door aside, he ran out into the hall.

Sora and Riku began to run after him, but without warning, numerous Shadows, Neoshadows, and Soldiers manifested around the group, causing the two boys to stop in their tracks.

"Sora! Riku!"

The two turned at the sound of Kairi's voice as she dispatched a Shadow with her Keyblade.

"You guys get Diablo!" she yelled. "We'll handle things here!"

The boys hesitated, then nodded as they ran out the door and exited the castle, seeing Aeleus and Dilan laying on the ground, exhausted and wounded. Sora knelt down by Aeleus.

"Which way did he go?" he asked, knowing right off the bat that Diablo had attacked them. Aeleus pointed to the castle steps.

"He's headed for the outer gardens," he said, his voice pained.

"Don't worry," said Riku. "We'll take care of him."

"Here," Dilan said, handing Riku a map. "This is a map of the town. Use it to know where to go."

With that, the two dashed down the steps of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Outer Gardens<br>**

Sora and Riku ran through the tunnels that, according to the map, led to the outer gardens, exiting in a wide-open space filled with colorful flowers, and a crystal-clear fountain in the middle. Their Keyblades were drawn, and they were ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Almost as soon as they entered, Diablo landed on the ground from out of the sky, a pair of large black dragon wings, again with black raven feathers, on his back. In a burst of green flame, the wings retracted into his back.

"You two have caused all manner of trouble for my mistress," he said, morphing both of his arms into dragon claws. "Prepare for your last stand."

With that, he charged at the boys, slashing and swiping at them like an enraged bear. Riku ducked under one swipe, and punched Diablo in the back with his free hand (1). Diablo snarled and backhanded Riku, sending him flying a few feet away as he turned his attention to Sora.

"You have _no_ idea how much I despise you, boy," he said, calm but cold as he advanced on Sora, who returned his glare. "You slew my mistress, destroyed her plans, reduced her to the status of a bum."

"Well, I don't like to brag," Sora deadpanned. Diablo scowled at that.

"Kingdom Hearts will be OURS!" he screamed as he charged at Sora.

"Not gonna happen!" Sora shouted, pointing his Keyblade at Diablo and casting a Firaga spell; Diablo was forced to break off his attack to avoid it. He didn't even have time to recover before Riku snuck up behind him and hit him in the back with Way to the Dawn, sending Diablo flying to Sora, who hit the metamorphic raven back to Riku. The cycle continued for a few more minutes, with Riku and Sora batting Diablo back and forth like a ping-pong ball. Finally, Sora finished with a jumping strike that smashed across Diablo's face; Riku couldn't help but wince as he heard Diablo's nose break.

Diablo hit the ground rolling before he managed to stop and get back to his feet, one hand over his bloody, crooked nose as he pulsed with rage, an aura of darkness surrounding him. With one hand, he popped his nose back into place, and let out a sharp exhale, a wisp of green fire shooting out of his mouth briefly before he opened his mouth wide and let loose with an entire stream of the green flames, charring the spot where Sora and Riku were standing mere seconds before.

"Fire?" Sora yelled, shocked. "He breathes _fire_?!"

"He sprouted dragon claws and wings. It's not that surprising." Riku said simply.

Before the boys could say anything else, Diablo charged in with lightning speed, slamming his reptilian fist into the left side of Riku's rib cage and sending him flying into the stone wall behind him, knocking him out cold.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, before turning to Diablo with an angry glare that could kill small animals. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"We shall see," Diablo replied, before charging in and punching Sora in the gut, knocking the wind out of the young Keybearer before kicking him a good five feet backwards. Just as Sora got his bearings, Diablo charged in again and aimed his punch downwards, the fist carving through the ground and up into Sora's chest. The force lifted Sora bodily into the air, but he didn't get far before Diablo grabbed him by the ankle and spun him around (2) before tossing him aside, sending Sora slamming into the ground and careening through it, his body carving a gash through the flowers before skidding to a stop.

Battered and bruised, Sora got to his feet with an effort, one hand going to his side.

"Ouch," he said, his voice raspy. Diablo gave him a malevolent smirk.

"I warned you not to take me lightly, boy," he said.

"Duly noted," came the voice of Riku, just as a Dark Firaga slammed into Diablo's back.

Diablo let out an angry growl before whirling to face Riku. "You pest!"

"If you're gonna put me down, next time make sure I _stay_ down." Riku said simply.

Diablo tensed, but before he could attack, Riku was suddenly coated in an aura of darkness. He shouted, "Behold the power of darkness!" and dove into a dark portal that manifested behind him. Suddenly, Riku zipped out of numerous other portals that formed around Diablo, attacking the morphed bird from all directions repeatedly before finally hovering above him, his Keyblade glowing with darkness. "You're _done_!" he shouted as he dove down and plunged the Keyblade into the earth, sending pillars of dark flame shooting out from the ground radially, hitting Diablo and heavily injuring him (3).

"Is that all you got?" Riku asked as he pulled his Keyblade out of the ground and stared down Diablo, who was clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

Sora took his place next to Riku, Keyblade in hand. Diablo glared at them.

"This changes nothing," he growled. "I'm still strong enough to kill you two."

"Then how about the rest of us?!" came Sï'Lea's voice. They all turned to see both Sora and Leon's respective groups charging in, weapons at the ready.

Faced with all of that opposition, Diablo quickly decided to cut his losses; he was definitely no match for them with his injuries from Riku's attack, and he wasn't even sure he could take all of them at full strength. He waved a hand, and summoned a corridor of darkness, limping over to it.*

As soon as he reached it, Diablo looked at Riku and shook his head. "You really shouldn't have betrayed us, Riku."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again," Riku shot back. "I walk the road to dawn!"

Diablo scoffed as he entered the corridor, which sealed up behind him.

"Riku!"

Before Riku could react, West flew at him, catching him in a tight hug that nearly knocked him off of his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Relax," Riku said, returning the hug with a smile of assurance. "I'm fine."

The two stood there for a few minutes, their arms around each other, until Nixe tapped Riku on the shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt your moment," she said. "but I think we should get to the infirmary."

"Why?" Riku asked, reluctantly pulling away. "Is anyone hurt?"

Nixe looked at him blankly. "Um, yeah. Sora's passed out on the ground."

Riku turned and saw that Sora was indeed sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she and Riku both dashed over to him. They were relieved to see he was breathing.

"He's pretty beat up," said Kairi. "But I think he's mostly just exhausted."

Riku carefully lifted Sora up and slung him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, with the group dashing back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): For better visualization, think like the cutscene in _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_ when Riku dodges Xion's attack and punches her in the back.

(2): For better visualization, think like the Bowser boss fights in _Super Mario 64_ when you grab Bowser by the tail and toss him.

(3): Riku's Limit Break: Dark Aura. I just think it works better as a Limit Break than his one from _Days._

Don't worry, my loyal readers. Sora's gonna be fine.

I did what I did with Diablo for one very simple reason: to give Maleficent at least one henchman who's actually competent. Let's face it, Pete and Mortimer are a joke; without Maleficent and the Heartless to back them up, those two goofs aren't a threat to _anyone._

As for Kyra having Green Arrow-style trick arrows, I talked it over with MysteryGirl7Freak, and she approves. We'll see more as the fic goes on.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	16. Heart to Heart

**- Chapter 15 -**

**Heart to Heart  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

So, either next chapter or the one after it is when we finally go for the Disney worlds. Still trying to figure out which one to do first, though; so many good choices.

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Dominion <strong>

Diablo, still in his human form, knelt before Maleficent on her throne, having finished giving his report.

"Darn that Key-brat and his pals," Pete said angrily. "Honestly, how hard can it be to take out a bunch of meddling kids?"

"No offense, Pete, old buddy, but that line is almost as old as we are (1)." Mortimer said matter-of-factly. Pete just rolled his eyes.

"I see," Maleficent said to Diablo, ignoring the other two. "Are you hurt, Diablo?"

Diablo nodded. "Not severely, but I had to make a tactical retreat when the rest of Sora's group caught up to us."

Maleficent nodded, a rare emotion on her face: compassion. "Very well, then. Once you've recovered completely, we'll go re-establish out contacts in the other worlds."

Diablo bowed. "Yes, milady."

Pete and Mortimer looked at them, somewhat jealous.

"She's never that nice to us," Mortimer muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle<br>**

Sora opened his eyes to find himself laying on a recovery bed in the castle infirmary. The walls were a sky blue, and the floor was a warm yellow. Other beds and medical cabinets lined the walls, and stained glass windows were visible on the walls.

"He's awake!" a young girl's voice called, and Sora turned to see a little boy and girl, both at least seven or eight years old, sitting on the bed next to him. The girl had long brown hair in a braid that was tied in a red ribbon just like Aerith's, matching eyes, and wore a white dress, while the boy had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a short-sleeved dark green buttoned shirt that was left unbuttoned over a gray undershirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black sneakers. The boy waved at him.

"Hi, you're Sora, right?" he said. "I'm Denzel, and this is Marlene."

Sora smiled back. "Hi, kids." He looked at them for a minute. "I've never seen you two before. Where are you from?"

"We're refugees," Marlene explained. "Two years ago, my daddy found me and adopted me. He left me here with Cloud and Tifa after this world was restored, and left to track down other people who are still missing. He's back here on a visit right now."

Sora looked at her. "Who's your dad?"

"His name's Barret Wallace," Marlene said, pulling a small photo out of her dress pocket and handing it to Sora.

The photo was of Marlene being held by a heavy-set, muscular man of African descent with black hair arranged in cornrows and a thick beard. He was dressed in a puffy off-white vest over a fishnet shirt, green pants, and brown boots. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove, and on his upper left arm was a tattoo of a round skull with fiery wisps that extended from the top. His most notable feature, however, was his cybernetic right hand. Despite the man's imposing appearance, he had a gentle smile on his face, which was shared by Marlene.

Smiling, Sora handed the photo back to Marlene before turning to Denzel. "So what's your story?"

"Pretty much the same as Marlene's, except Tifa found me herself and brought me back," Denzel replied. "Both Cloud and Tifa took care of me... until Cloud vanished last year. I heard you were one of the last people to see him."

Sora thought back to the Dark Depths, where he had watched Cloud engage his rival Sephiroth in combat. After a brief struggle, the two swordsmen had vanished.

After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah, I was there. So were Donald and Goofy."

The three sat in silence until the door opened, and in filed Riku, West, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Leon, and the man in Marlene's photo.

"Daddy!" Marlene squealed happily as she jumped off the bed and scampered over to Barret, who easily lifted her up onto his shoulder before approaching Sora's bed.

"So, you're Sora, huh?" he said, holding out his metallic hand. "Heard a lot about ya from Leon and Tifa. Name's Barret."

Sora grinned and shook Barret's hand. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you."

Kairi took a seat on Sora's bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a million munny," Sora replied. "Stuffed in a blender and set on frappé."

"I never knew that Diablo had those powers," Riku said. "And Kyra swears up and down she didn't either."

"It doesn't matter," West said simply. "The next time we see that overgrown buzzard, I'm gonna clip his wings."

"I'll help you with that," said Donald.

Sora nodded at that. "Where's everyone else?"

"Lea's walking around town, since he hasn't really been here since this world was destroyed, Nixe's exploring the world herself, Kyra's getting some training in, and Sï'Lea and Hikari are in the library." Mickey replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle Library <strong>

Hikari sat in a soft red lounging chair, enjoying the peace of the library. Remembering what Sora had told her about his exploits here two years ago, she saw it was far more welcoming and cleaner than he described. There were no broken wires sticking out of the walls or ceiling, new curtains hung over the windows, and the entire area was freshly cleaned and dusted.

"Nice place, huh?" came the voice of Sï'Lea. Hikari turned to see the older woman approaching.

"Yeah," she replied as Sï'Lea took a seat next to her. "What's up?"

"Just seeing how you're holding up," Sï'Lea replied. "This is the first time you've ever been off your own world, right?"

Hikari nodded. "Yes, but it hasn't been all bad," she replied. "So many nice places, getting to see what all Sora told me and my parents about, and, well..."

She trailed off, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Thinking about Sora?" Sï'Lea asked. Hikari snapped to attention.

"What?! No! Why do you ask?" she blurted out. Sï'Lea chuckled.

"Honey, you don't make Keyblade Master by being unobservant," she replied. "You're always happy and cheerful when you're around him, and whenever he gives you a compliment, you blush. Besides, helping save the worlds is a good motivation, but I'm pretty sure you had another one in mind."

Hikari's blush deepened. "Is it that obvious?"

Sï'Lea shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, yes, I do like Sora," the Wutai native admitted. "He's so kind and brave. He's a strong fighter who protects the weak. And he _is_ pretty cute."

Sï'Lea nodded.

"But he doesn't like me back, at least not the same way," Hikari continued, a slight tone of sadness in her voice. "His heart belongs to Kairi, and frankly, I can't blame him. She's so sweet and caring herself. Besides, we've only known each other for six months. He's known Kairi for twelve years."

Sï'Lea looked at the girl with sympathy.

"But I don't really mind," Hikari said, back to her cheery self. "You don't always get the person you think you deserve, and I can live with that (2). Besides, if Kairi makes Sora happy, who am I to complain?"

Sï'Lea looked at Hikari, slightly surprised. "You sure you're a kid?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, I'm sixteen. Why do you ask?"

"You seem pretty wise for your age, that's all." Sï'Lea commented.

Hikari smiled. "I just try to pay attention."

The two sat there in silence for a moment or two.

"Believe it or not, I know how you feel," Sï'Lea said.

Hikari looked at her. "You do?"

Sï'Lea nodded. "Yep. You all know that Terra, Ven, and Aqua are my best friends, but what I didn't tell you was that Terra is to me what Sora is to you."

Hikari was surprised. "He is?"

"That's right," Sï'Lea replied. "I liked Terra, but he only thought of me as a good friend. It was Aqua who he loved."

"How'd _you_ cope with that?" Hikari asked. Sï'Lea smiled.

"Like you said, you don't always get the person you think you deserve. Besides, he was happy with Aqua, and they were both my good friends either way."

Hikari looked at her. "Well, Master Sï'Lea, it looks like we're two of a kind."

"You can just call me Sï'Lea, but yeah, looks like you're right." Sï'Lea giggled, causing Hikari to do the same.

When the laughing fit tapered off, Sï'Lea continued. "Besides, you have your whole life ahead of you. Be patient; you'll find the one."

"I'm sure you will, too," Hikari replied. Sï'Lea gave a short laugh, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"I wish that was true, but c'mon, Hikari, I'm thirty years old (3)," she replied. "I'm a bit too old to get back into the dating game."

Hikari said nothing for a moment, remembering that many people said the same thing about older women on Wutai, using some kind of Christmas cake analogy (4). Of course, Hikari herself thought it was ridiculous.

"Don't say that," she said finally. "Sï'Lea, you're pretty, smart, and kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Sï'Lea smiled at that. "Thanks, kid, but I've got too much on my plate right now to worry about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

(1): Meant to be both a reference to Scooby-Doo, as well as the fact that quite a few of Disney's mainstays (Mickey, Pete, etc.), have been around since the mid-to-late 1920s.

(2): A line taken from _Hyrule Warriors_, used by Lana.

(3): As I mentioned previously, Aqua is seventeen, chronologically twenty-nine, in this fic, and according to Star Tours Traveler, Sï'Lea is a year older than Aqua.

(4): In Japan, women are traditionally supposed to be married young. The whole Christmas cake analogy compares a woman who's single after 25 to, of course, a Christmas cake: just as no one wants such a cake after Christmas, no one wants to be with a woman older than 25. Hikari's mention of it is yet another one of Wutai's Japanese influences.

I'm sure I don't have to explain this, but Barret and Marlene Wallace are from _Final Fantasy VII_, and Denzel is from _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children._

The scene with Sï'Lea and Hikari was planned for a while. See, in Star Tours Traveler's original story, Sï'Lea and Terra are/were a couple, and so were Ven and Aqua. However, I prefer to ship Terra and Aqua, and I see Ven working more as Aqua's little brother rather than her boyfriend. In any event, in case it's not obvious, the "Heart to Heart" in the chapter title references Hikari and Sï'Lea's little talk.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	17. Departure

**- Chapter 16 -**

**Departure  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Castle<strong>

As the gang regrouped in the main meeting room, Sora and Riku both realized something. They turned to West as they all sat down.

"West, I just remembered," Riku said as they sat down. "Aqua wasn't alone at the Dark Margin, was she? Didn't you say that Ansem the Wise was there, too?"

West thought for a minute, then nodded, and the residents of Radiant Garden who were in the room all gasped.

"Ansem the Wise is alive?" Aerith asked, taken aback, while Mickey face-palmed.

"That's right! West _did_ say that!" the mouse king declared. "I was so focused on Aqua that I didn't really pay much attention to that detail!"

"But how is that possible?" Kairi asked. "We were there in the World That Never Was. We _saw_ Ansem die."

Leon looked at her, confused. "Mind filling the rest of us in?"

Sora, Riku, and Mickey told them of what had happened during the final assault on the Castle That Never Was. Ansem had designed a special machine, the Kingdom Hearts Encoder, with the intent to transform Organization XIII's Kingdom Hearts into data and prevent it from hurting anyone else. However, the machine overloaded, and they all believed that Ansem had perished in the subsequent blast.

"Guess you were wrong," Nixe said when the story concluded. West looked at Riku.

"Ansem told me that you helped him the year before he got trapped in the dark realm," she said. "He even said that you mentioned me once."

Riku nodded.

"Okay, so we know one thing," said Max. "Aqua's trapped in the Realm of Darkness, and so is Ansem the Wise."

"But how are we gonna get them out?" Hikari asked.

"Master Yen Sid!" Sï'Lea exclaimed suddenly. The others turned to her. "We should go talk to Master Yen Sid. He'll know what to do."

"Who?" Tifa asked.

"King Mickey and Sï'Lea trained under Master Yen Sid together," Donald explained. "Everything they know about magic and the Keyblade, they learned from him."

"Sounds like one tough customer," Cid remarked.

"He is," said Goofy. "Well, we should probably get going, then."

Lea turned to Leon and the others. "You hear or see anything to do with Maleficent or Xehanort, make sure to let us know." Leon nodded.

Sora and his group stood and turned to leave.

"Wait," Tifa said suddenly. Sora stopped. "Sora, I need to ask you to do me a favor."

Sora nodded, curious. "Sure, what do you need?"

"If you see Cloud out there, could you ask him to come back home? Denzel and I really miss him."

Sora smiled. "Of course." Tifa nodded in appreciation, and Sora turned back to the others.

"Well, see you all soon," he said. After the others said their goodbyes, they filed back into the Gummi Ship, which Cid had relocated to the hangar, and shot off into the Lanes Between.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Yeah, I know it's a bit short, but whatever.

I remembered that I forgot to have the others realize that Ansem was with Aqua back when West told her story, so I put a nod to it here. I also realize that I forgot to have Even and Ienzo (or Vexen and Zexion, whichever you prefer) appear; let's just say that they're busy in the lab at this time.

Tifa's request to Sora is yet another idea borrowed from PrismRain13.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	18. Enter the Darkness

**- Chapter 17 -**

**Enter the Darkness  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**

**Twilight Town, Old Mansion**

Riku sat in the corner of the white room, his black coat making him stand out prominently against the room, and a small tear slipping out from under his blindfold. He didn't move when the door opened, and a young girl entered. It was Naminé, the memory "witch."

Naminé was a girl around Sora and Kairi's age, clad in a short white dress, blue sandals with little yellow flowers on them, blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that was draped over one shoulder. She stopped when she saw the usually stoic Riku crying, and walked over to him, an expression of concern on her face.

"Riku?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Riku turned in her direction and wiped the tear that lingered on his face off. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Naminé. Just thinking."

"About West?" Naminé asked, recalling what Riku had told her about the perky thief. Riku nodded.

"Her blood is on my hands, Naminé," he said. "If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive."

Naminé placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Riku, don't think like that," she said. "It was because of West that you didn't completely succumb to the darkness. But if you start beating yourself up like this, she'll have lost her life for nothing."

Naminé swallowed nervously, knowing that Riku most likely wouldn't like what she was about to suggest. "If you want... I can take the pain away. I have my sketchpad, and I can-"

"No," Riku said automatically. "I appreciate your intent, Naminé, but I don't want to forget West. If I just forgot about her like she never existed, then West really will have died for nothing."

Naminé nodded. "I know. I just want to help."

With that, Riku stood and made his way to the door, stopping just as he reached it.

"Naminé?" he said. Naminé turned to him.

"Yes?" Riku gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Towe<strong>**r**

Riku pushed the memory to the back of his mind as the _Highwind _touched down on the outside of the Mysterious Tower; West had survived and was back with them, so there was nothing to be sorry about.

As they filed out, Sï'Lea smiled at the sight of her childhood home.

"I haven't been here since I passed my Mark of Mastery exam," she said. "It's good to see not much has changed."

West, Nixe, and Hikari said nothing, both looking in awe at the Mysterious Tower for a moment before filing into the tower with the others.

"So, you grew up here, Master?" Nixe asked. Sï'Lea nodded.**  
><strong>

"Yep," she said. "Like Mickey said before, Master Yen Sid found me on his doorstep when I was a baby, and we alternated between training here, having trips to Twilight Town, and play dates with Terra, Ven, and Aqua in the Land of Departure." Sï'Lea's mood darkened slightly at the mention of her old friends, and she let out a sad sigh.

Seeing this, Sora put a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "If anyone knows how we'll be able to get into the Realm of Darkness, it'll be him."

Sï'Lea smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

They reached the top of the tower, and Sora pushed open the door. They went in this way: Sora, Sï'Lea, Hikari, Nixe, Riku, Kairi, Lea, West, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Max.

As usual, Yen Sid was seated at his desk. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of his old apprentice, but it passed, and he gave a rare smile.

"Sï'Lea," he said. "It has been a long time." Sï'Lea bowed respectfully to her former Master.

"It's good to see you again, Master Yen Sid," she said. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Nixe nervously approached the desk and bowed as well. "I've heard a lot about you, sir," she said. "I'm Nixe, Master Sï'Lea's apprentice."

"She's also my adoptive daughter," Sï'Lea explained. "I know all about the situation with Master Xehanort, and we've also learned that he wants to use Nixe as one of his vessels."

Yen Sid looked at her, surprised. "Explain." he said.

Sï'Lea proceeded to explain how she had taken Nixe in after a mysterious Keyblade-wielding figure had killed her birth mother in cold blood, and they had discovered that Master Xehanort was the culprit when Xehanort's Heartless had attacked Sublime City.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and shook his head. "If I had known how far Xehanort would fall, I would never have given him the rank of Master." (1)

The entire group gasped at that, with Sora and Riku pushing their way to the desk.

"Did you just say what I think you said?!" Sora demanded. "You were Xehanort's Master?!"

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes," he admitted. "I trained him, along with Master Eraqus and a girl from Radiant Garden, when they were younger."

West elbowed a place at the desk between Sora and Riku and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Are you serious?" she yelled. "What the heck were you _thinking_ when you made that jerk a Keyblade Master?!"

Sï'Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Max all recoiled at the way West spoke to Yen Sid, who just looked at the perky thief calmly.

"Xehanort was always somewhat rebellious," Yen Sid admitted. "But he had the qualities that defined a Keyblade Master. While he did tend to use darkness more often than not, he remained strong and didn't succumb to it."

"Until he decided to," Sï'Lea said. "Look, Master, I don't blame you for any of this. There's no way you could have predicted Xehanort would go so crazy."

Kairi piped in at that moment, her curiosity peaked at the mention of the girl from Radiant Garden.

"What's this about a girl from Radiant Garden?" she asked.

Yen Sid closed his eyes for a moment. "Her name was Yoake," he replied. "She was a kind girl, and was always eager to help people. She came to me during one of my visits to Radiant Garden, and requested to train under me in order to prove to her family that she could handle the responsibility of the Keyblade. I haven't seen or heard from her since Radiant Garden fell to darkness eleven years ago."

Kairi pursed her lips in thought. "Yoake," she said to herself. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

After a moment or two, she shrugged. They had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

At that moment, Yen Sid's eyes fell on Hikari. "And who are you?" he asked.

Hikari made her way forward and bowed politely to the old wizard. "My name is Hikari, sir," she replied. "I helped train Sora for the past six months on Wutai. I came along because I just couldn't sit idly by and let Xehanort destroy everything."

Yen Sid gave a small nod, and looked at the katana sheathed at her waist. "That is quite a peculiar sword," he said. "Do you mind if I take a closer look?"

Hikari removed the blade from her belt and placed it on Yen Sid's desk. "It's the Twilight Blade," she said. "Forged by my ancestor Raiden (2) during the time of the Keyblade War. My father gave it to me to use before I left."

Yen Sid unsheathed the blade and took note of the mixed light/dark aura. "Most impressive," he said. "What was used to make this?"

"It's forged from pure Orichalcum, and infused with both light and darkness," Hikari replied. Yen Sid nodded in approval before sheathing the blade and returning it to Hikari.

Sï'Lea took the opportunity to tell Yen Sid what they had discovered. "Sir, we found out where Aqua is, as well as Ven's heart."

"You do?" Yen Sid asked, visibly pleased. "Where are they?" Sora stepped in.

"Aqua's stranded in the Realm of Darkness," he said. "And, well... Ven's heart is in my body."

Yen Sid looked at him, surprised. "You bear Ventus' heart?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I remember it now. When I was four years old, I accepted this light in my heart. Now I know it was Ven's heart."

"But we still don't know where Aqua hid Ven's body," Max said.

"We gotta get Aqua out of the Realm of Darkness," Lea said, stepping forward. "I hate to ask this, sir, but could you unseal my ability to open the dark corridors, just this once? There's no other way."

For two long minutes, Yen Sid thought it over, and then finally nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will unlock this ability, but _only_ use it in extreme circumstances."

Lea nodded. "I intend to."

Yen Sid stood and waved a hand over Lea, who was briefly surrounded in a green aura. He clutched his chest briefly, and then let out a sharp exhale.

"Okay," Lea said. "Let's do it."

He extended his right arm, palm outwards, and a corridor of darkness opened in the upper left corridor of the room.

"Before you go, you'll be needing this," Yen Sid said, handing over a palm-sized blue star with a little bluish-green star in the center. Sora took it in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That is a Lux," Yen Sid explained. "A particle of light. Once you find Aqua, use it to come back here."

"Okay," Sora said. "Let's go, guys."

Sï'Lea nodded, and clenched her hand into a loose fist, pressing said fist over her chest.

"We're coming for you, Aqua," she said softly. "Just hold out a little bit longer."

With that, the group entered the corridor one after another in the same order in which they entered Yen Sid's room, the corridor closing up behind them and leaving Yen Sid alone.

The sight of his former apprentice Sï'Lea, now a beautiful young woman, had made Yen Sid nostalgic. It seemed like only yesterday he had found her, an abandoned infant on his doorstep...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Mysterious Tower **

Early one morning, as dawn was just beginning to break over the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid was awoken by the sound of a baby crying.

The elderly sorcerer was naturally confused; what would a baby be doing here? Few of the Twilight Town citizens were aware of the tower's existence, and he certainly wasn't expecting company, let alone this early.

He made his way down the stairs of his tower and to the front door, and was surprised to see what awaited him on his front doorstep.

Sure enough, laying in a small basket, bundled up in a pink blanket, and crying her little eyes out was a baby girl, at most only a year old, a shock of dark brown hair on her head.

Yen Sid gently lifted the infant out of the basket, and she immediately stopped crying and looked at him with a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Yen Sid asked, more to himself than the child, who was obviously incapable of answering.

The baby let out a soft coo as she looked up at Yen Sid, who was silently debating what to do with her. The thought of simply abandoning her was out of the question, and if someone had gone all this way to leave her here, perhaps they had done so for a reason.

He looked at the baby again, and could sense that, for such a young child, she had a strong heart. It hit him: this girl was one of the Keyblade's chosen. It was decided then: the baby would stay with him.

"Welcome to my home..." he said as he took the baby inside and closed the door. "...Sï'Lea."

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Tower<br>**

Yen Sid came back to the present. He felt pride swell in his chest. Sï'Lea had grown into a confident, beautiful young woman with a Keyblade apprentice of her own.

Xehanort may have fallen, but at least with Sï'Lea and the late Eraqus, he had done something right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

(1): Insert record-scratch SFX here.

(2): Another name for Raijin, the Japanese god of thunder. Also, here, it's pronounced "reye-den," not "ray-den."

So, here I expanded on some of the origins of Hikari's sword. And I know the whole doorstep baby flashback with Yen Sid and Sï'Lea is a bit cliché, but hey, it works._  
><em>

The character of Yoake, mentioned here, is the property of PrismRain13, used with her permission.

Also, funny thing: according to their creator Star Tours Traveler, Sï'Lea and Nixe's names are actually anagrams/references. As he did before me, I'll give you guys a chance to guess them. Here's a hint: Sï'Lea is to Yen Sid what Nixe is to Eraqus. Also, before you decode Sï'Lea's name, remove the apostrophe.

Next chapter: Aqua's long-awaited return! YAY!

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	19. Saved from the Dark

**- Chapter 18 -**

**Saved from the Dark  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I see no one has managed to guess Sï'Lea's name yet. Here's another hint: it's Walt Disney's middle name.

...Okay, that was a pretty big hint, but whatever. I'll list the answers, and those who got them right, when the answer comes in.

* * *

><p><strong>World That Never Was, The Castle <strong>

Master Xehanort was once again seated on his throne in Where Nothing Gathers, waiting to hear of any news since Sora's team left Radiant Garden. He was well aware of Maleficent's faction, but as far as he was concerned, the dark witch was no threat to his plans; if anything, he was amused by her efforts.

At that moment, a dark corridor opened, and out stepped a tall man dressed in a black coat, the hood pulled up and shrouding his face from view. As he did before, Xehanort floated down from the throne and stood before the other figure.

"Sora and his allies have entered the dark realm," the man said, his voice a dull, zombie-like monotone. "They're most likely retrieving Aqua as we speak."

Xehanort smirked. "Excellent," he said. "And from there, it's just a matter of time before Ventus is revived. All according to plan."

The man just nodded, while Xehanort looked up to the high ceiling.

_Yen Sid, you old fool, _ he thought to himself. _Even when you plot against me, you further my plans._

As he thought this, another sinister plan crossed Xehanort's mind: a perfect way to capture Sï'Lea's apprentice.

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of Darkness, Dark Margin<br>**

The group exited the dark corridor and found themselves on the Dark Margin.

"Huh," said Lea. "Right on target. I thought it might have been a little off course."

Hikari looked around the beach. "Y'know, for being located in the Realm of Darkness, this place is actually pretty tranquil."

"Sure as heck surprised me when I reached it," West admitted.

"Okay, we're not here to sight-see," Sï'Lea cut in sharply. "We're here to find Aqua and bring her home."

"And Ansem the Wise," Nixe added.

The group made their way across the beach, and it wasn't long before they spotted two figures at the shoreline, one a blue-haired girl seated on the sand, and the other a tall blonde man leaning on a rock. Sï'Lea hesitated for one-eighteenth of a second before dashing across the sand towards the blunette, who promptly turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"Aqua!" Sï'Lea shouted excitedly. "It's you! We found you!"

"Sï'Lea?" Aqua said in surprise as she stood up just in time for Sï'Lea to catch her in a tight hug that nearly knocked her flat on her behind. After a moment, Aqua smiled and returned the embrace, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. The blonde man, Ansem the Wise, just sat there calmly as the others reached them, and looked at Sora.

"Sora," he said calmly. "I knew you would come eventually." Sora smiled at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. Mickey walked up to Ansem.

"It's good to see you, Ansem," the mouse king said. "So... are you gonna make me ask?"

Ansem gave a small smile. "When the Encoder exploded, it sent me here rather than destroying me. I'm not so sure how it happened myself."

Sï'Lea and Aqua finally pulled away from their hug, and Aqua turned to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. It took a minute, but she recognized the three teenagers as the three cute little kids she had met so long ago. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Last time I saw you three, you were only this big," she said, holding a hand to her thigh.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I remember you. You came to the Destiny Islands when I was only four. I still remember the promise I made to you to keep Riku safe."

Aqua smiled before turning to Kairi. "If I remember right, though, Kairi is from a different world than you two. I met her in Radiant Garden."

Kairi tilted her head in thought for a moment, and then replied, "Sorry, I don't really remember much about my life in Radiant Garden. I lost my memories of everything but my name when I arrived on the islands, and I can still only remember bits and pieces."

Aqua nodded, and then looked at Kairi's necklace. "So my spell worked."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Spell?" Aqua gently touched Kairi's pendant.

"When I first met Kairi, I had to save her from a group of monsters called Unversed. After it was over, I sensed her pure light and cast a protection spell on her by this pendant."

Kairi's eyes widened as some of her memory came back, recalling that very event.

"I remember!" she exclaimed. "You said that the spell would my light to the light of another when I was in danger. Someone to keep me safe."

Aqua giggled at that and looked at Sora. "It worked, all right." Sora and Kairi both turned red at that, before Aqua noticed West and turned to her. "Good to see you're safe, West. When that dark corridor swallowed you up, I couldn't help but assume the worst."

West smiled. "Actually, it was the best thing that could have happened to me. I got out of the dark realm because of it."

Nixe stepped in at that moment. "So, you're Master Aqua?" she asked. "I'm Nixe. Sï'Lea's my Master."

Aqua gave her a smile. "You couldn't have a better person to have as your Master, Nixe."

Sï'Lea chuckled. "Aw, c'mon, Aqua. You're gonna make me blush."

Max cut in at that moment. "I hate to interrupt the moment, but Sora, now that we've found Aqua and Ansem, let's use that Lux thing Master Yen Sid gave you and ditch this creepy place."

"Yeah," Donald said. "Let's go already."

Sora nodded and withdrew the Lux from his pocket. He held it up high, and as if in response, the Lux glowed with a bright light, and a door-shaped portal of light appeared before them.

A look of relief crossed Aqua's face. "Light... I don't believe it."

"Come," Ansem said, standing up and walking to the Door to Light. "It's high time we leave this infernal place."

"After you," Goofy said.

As they all entered the Door to Light, the group failed to notice a tall, muscular man dressed in a black coat with the hood down, standing a safe distance away. He had amber-orange eyes, lightly tanned skin, and long, messy silver hair that reached to about his mid-back, some of it falling over his shoulders.

Xemnas gave a malevolent smile and subsequently vanished into a corridor of darkness just as the Door to Light did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Tower<br>**

The group exited the Door to Light to find themselves within Yen Sid's room once more. Aqua smiled as she looked upon the familiar room.

"It's so good to be back," she said. Yen Sid, seated at his desk, smiled.

"It has been a long time, Aqua," he said. Aqua turned to Yen Sid and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Master Yen Sid," she said, as Yen Sid turned to Ansem.

"And you must be Ansem the Wise," he said. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ansem just nodded.

"As much as we're glad we saved you, Aqua, there's another reason we pulled you out of the dark realm," said Mickey. "Where did you hide Ven's body?"

Aqua looked at him. "What does it matter, Mickey?" she asked, a tone of sadness in her voice. "Ven lost his heart over a decade ago, remember? There's no telling where it is now."

"That's not exactly true," Hikari said. "We did find his heart."

Aqua looked at her, surprised. "You did?" she asked. "Where is it?!"

Sora cleared his throat and tapped one finger on his chest. Aqua gasped at that.

"Ven's heart is in you?" she said. Sora nodded, and explained how he had encountered and accepted Ven's heart into his own as a young child.

"Now that that's settled, can you tell us where you hid Ven?" Riku asked. Aqua nodded.

"Ven is hidden in the Chamber of Waking," she said. "Deep within Castle Oblivion."

Riku looked at her, confused. "Sora and I have been in that place and searched it top to bottom," he said. "We never found any Chamber of Waking."

Aqua gave a small smile. "That's because only I can find it," she said. "I created Castle Oblivion."

Sï'Lea looked at her. "_You_ made an entire world?" she asked. "How?"

Aqua looked at her old friend solemnly. "Xehanort destroyed the Land of Departure twelve years ago," she explained. "I used Master Eraqus' Keyblade to remake it into Castle Oblivion so Ven would be safe."

Sï'Lea had a sad look on her face. "Wow. I really _have_ been gone a long time."

"Before we do that, we should go back to Radiant Garden," Ansem cut in. "I believe that I have something that belongs to you in my old lab, Aqua."

Aqua looked at the older man. "You do?"

Ansem nodded. "When my apprentices and I first found Xehanort twelve years ago, we also found a suit of armor and a Keyblade laying next to him," He looked over Aqua, noting her boots and the armor plating on her sleeves. "Judging by the design of the armor you're currently wearing, they belong to you."

Aqua smiled. "Well, let's go then."

"We'll bring you up to speed on everything on the ship, Aqua," said Riku.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**  
><strong>

Aqua sat there on one of the couches, a shocked expression on her face after Sora and the others brought her up to speed on everything that Xehanort and his incarnations had done in the past twelve years.

"I know this is a lot to deal with, Aqua, but you have the right to know what's been happening," Mickey said.

After a moment or two of silence, Aqua simply remarked, "It's all my fault."

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. "Gawrsh, Aqua," said Goofy. "What do you mean?"

Aqua drew a shuddering breath. "Twelve years ago, I fought Xehanort in Radiant Garden, after his heart possessed Terra's body. He stabbed himself in the chest with his Keyblade, and I dove in after him when he sank into darkness. I couldn't get us both out, so I sacrificed my armor and Keyblade to save Terra's body."

Ansem looked at her. "And that's when I found him in the plaza."

Aqua looked at everyone. "I'm so sorry, everyone," she said sadly. "Everything that's happened to you over the years, the fall of Radiant Garden, Xehanort's Heartless possessing Riku, it all happened because I let Xehanort get away."

Hikari shook her head. "No," she said. "You didn't do anything, Aqua. Xehanort is responsible for this mess, not you."

Sï'Lea nodded in agreement. "She's right, Aqua. You had no way of knowing that all this would happen. It's not your fault."

Sora nodded. "What's done is done," he said. "All that matters now is stopping Xehanort."

Aqua hesitated, then nodded. "You're right," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, The Castle<br>**

The _Highwind_ touched down just outside of the castle gates, with the group disembarking. They didn't have to wait long before Dilan and Aeleus approached.

"Back so soon?" Aeleus said.

"Yeah, we had to drop someone off," Sora said, stepping aside to reveal Ansem the Wise. Both Aeleus and Dilan gasped in shock.

"Master Ansem!" Dilan said in surprise as they both bowed. "Please forgive us for-" Ansem raised a hand to silence them.

"I know you all weren't yourselves. You have no need to apologize," he said. At that point, Dilan and Aeleus noticed Aqua.

"Who is that?" Aeleus asked. Sï'Lea put an arm around Aqua.

"This is my good pal, Aqua," she said. "We found both her and Ansem trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

"And that armor and Keyblade we found with Xehanort years ago belongs to her," said Ansem. "They came back to drop me off and retrieve Aqua's property."

Dilan nodded. "Yes, of course. Right this way."

They opened the door and entered the castle, Ansem leading them to his study, where the members of the Restoration Committee were, along with Kyra, Rusty, and three new figures.

Two of them were dressed in white lab coats, one being an older man with long platinum blonde hair and green eyes, and the other a young man with blue eyes and silver hair that fell over his right eye. Sora and Riku both recognized them as Vexen and Zexion of Organization XIII, or more specifically, their Somebodies, Even and Ienzo (1).

The third person was a young man around Leon's age, if not a little older, with somewhat messy neck-length black hair, green eyes, and a scar on his face that stretched from above his right eyebrow to the bottom of his right cheek. Around his neck was a slightly tattered green scarf, and he wore silver armor on his chest, along with metal gauntlets the same color and tan shin guards. He wore a black undershirt and matching pants, with red straps across them similar to the design of Sora's pants, and black shoes. Strapped to his back was a katana, the blade slightly wider than normal. For some reason, the scarred man seemed... familiar to Kairi.

They all looked up at the group's entry, and gasped at the sight of Ansem. Even and Ienzo opened their mouths to apologize, but Ansem raised a hand and smiled, showing that all was forgiven. The scarred man approached Sora.

"You must be Sora," he said, holding out a hand. "My name's Sasuke Kazekiri. I've heard a lot about you from Squall."

Leon rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "For the last time, Sasuke, it's _Leon!_"

"Why do you keep insisting on this?" Rinoa asked. Leon just looked at her before deciding to change the subject.

"Sasuke was a soldier-in-training with Leon, Cloud, and Lightning back in the day," Yuffie explained. "He came back to us a little bit after Diablo attacked."

Riku looked at them. "Who's Lightning?"

"Lightning Farron," Leon replied. "Pink-haired girl, kind of an emotional tightwad, but nice when you got to know her."

"Either way, she was scary when you got her mad," Lea added. "I still have bruises from when I used to flirt with her and her sister Serah when we were kids." The others looked at him.

"I really hope that wasn't at the same time," Nixe said flatly. At that moment, Aqua stepped forward.

"We haven't met, but my name is Aqua," she said. "The armor and Keyblade that Ansem and his apprentices found next to Xehanort twelve years ago belongs to me. Part of the reason we came here is to retrieve it."

Even nodded. "They're sealed within the Chamber of Repose under the castle."

Ansem nodded. "Please follow me."

With that, he entered his old computer room with Sora's group in tow, Sora and his friends oblivious to the thoughtful look Sasuke gave Kairi as they left.

_There's no mistaking it,_ he thought. _She's Master Kaname's daughter. Thank goodness she's alive._

At that very moment, a corridor of darkness opened in the middle of the room, shocking everyone. From it stepped Zephyr and Tiger (2).

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, unsheathing his sword, christened Moon Cutter. Zephyr looked at him calmly, while Kyra and Rusty looked at Zephyr with interest.

"Buddy, put that sword away. I'm not here to fight," he said, before turning to the others. "My name's Zephyr. I'm an ally of Sora."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Leon asked.

"Because I'm the one who brought West to him in the first place," Zephyr replied, before going on to explain to them who he was and the order he belonged to.

"So what brings you here?" Aerith asked. Zephyr looked grim.

"I came to warn Sora," he said. "We have reason to believe that there's a traitor in my Order."

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was, The Castle<br>**

Master Xehanort looked at the figure that stood before him, Ansem and Xemnas at his side.

The figure in question was a tall, powerfully built man in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was dressed all in black, with black pants, boots, and a black coat with no undershirt, leaving his chest exposed. It was Kuro (3), the aforementioned traitor to the Order of Light.

Xehanort stroked his beard. "Tell me," he said, "why do you betray your Order?"

Kuro looked at him. "It's better to be at the right hand of the devil than in his path," he replied. "Besides, I'm sick of having to play second fiddle to that punk kid Zephyr."

Xehanort nodded. "Very well. Xemnas, commence the branding."

Xemnas obediently spread his hands, and in a red flash, his Ethereal Blades manifested. He walked over to Kuro, who realized what was about to happen and removed his coat.

"As your flesh bears the sigil..."

As Xemnas said that, his Ethereal Blade dug into the spot on Kuro's upper chest where the ball-and-socket joint began, searing down diagonally across his torso from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"...so your name shall be known as that..."

Kuro clenched his teeth and let out several pained growls as Xemnas raised his other blade and repeated the scarring from his left shoulder to his right hip, the two scars meeting in the center to form a perfect "X."

"...of a recusant."

Kuro panted as the pain faded away, blood slowly seeping from the scars on his torso. All the same, he grinned wickedly.

He was part of something far greater, the beginning of a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): Again, I know that Sora hasn't met Zexion, but he _did_ fight his Absent Silhouette.

(2): Zephyr and Tiger are named for narrative purposes, 'cause it's not really necessary to keep describing them in every chapter they appear.

(3): Japanese for "darkness," if I'm not mistaken.

The character of Sasuke Kazekiri is the property of YamiChaos27, used with his permission. I own Kuro.

Also, I most likely don't have to say this, but Lightning Farron, mentioned by Yuffie and Leon, is from the _Final Fantasy XIII_ trilogy. The idea of Lea flirting with her, and her being a soldier-in-training alongside Cloud and Leon, is borrowed from PrismRain13.

The idea of Xemnas scarring the Recusant's Sigil into Kuro's chest was inspired by a one-shot fic I found, aptly titled _The Recusant's Sigil_. Yeah, that scene kinda creeped me out... and I wrote it!

Now, for more mental VAs (once again, just friendly suggestions):

* Leanne - Monica Rial (Yukari Sendo from _Rosario + Vampire_, Maki the Conch from _My Bride is a Mermaid, _Sakura from _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_)

* Kuro - Patrick Seitz (Ragna the Bloodedge from _BlazBlue, _Keith Shardis from _Attack on Titan, _Ira Gamagoori from _Kill la Kill_)

* Sasuke Kazekiri - Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki from _Bleach_, Vash the Stampede from _Trigun_, Lelouch Lamperouge from _Code Geass_)

Please R&R. Until next time...


	20. Kuro's Message

**- Chapter 19 -**

**Kuro's Warning  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

To my guest reviewer, I apologize if it did seem a bit rushed, but I had to power through a crap-ton of writer's block to get the last chapter out as it is; also, your review came off as pretty condescending. The reason Aqua wasn't too surprised at Sï'Lea's aged appearance is because she already knew from Ansem that twelve years had passed, so of course Sï'Lea wouldn't be a teenager forever. As for the rest, I have one thing to say: this is _my_ story. If you have any issues with how I write or what I write, the back button's right there.

However, there will be some more action and suspense to come, so stay tuned.

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was, The Castle<br>**

Kuro replaced his coat, Xemnas' Ethereal Blades having already cauterized the wounds on his chest. Master Xehanort, Braig, and another figure in a black coat, the hood drawn up to hide his face, stood before him.

"What is your command, Master Xehanort?" Kuro asked. Xehanort stroked his beard in thought.

"With Aqua having been rescued, Sora and his cohorts will most likely make their way to Castle Oblivion to revive Ventus once their business in Radiant Garden is concluded," the rogue Master said. "Before they leave, I want you to go to Radiant Garden and run some interference."

Braig raised an eyebrow. "Isn't bringing Ven back what you _want_ them to do?"

Xehanort smirked. "Yes, but we can't make it _too_ easy."

Kuro nodded, and then summoned a corridor of darkness.

"Wait," the third man said. Kuro turned to him, and the man dropped his hood to reveal a young man who bore a resemblance to Young Xehanort, only with shorter hair. The man, Terra-Xehanort, gave a dark smile.

"When you see Aqua, tell her Terra sends his regards." he said.

Kuro smirked at that and entered the dark corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, The Castle <strong>

The group, plus Ansem, entered the room which once contained the Heartless Manufactory that Xehanort used to overthrow and destroy Radiant Garden, now under construction; Sora made a mental note to ask Leon and the others what for.

Ansem pressed a button on the entryway, and a section of the floor retracted to reveal a stairway, which spiraled down so far the group couldn't see the bottom.

West looked down and covered her mouth. "Anyone else feel dizzy?" Riku shrugged his shoulders.

Max looked down himself. "Are you sure this just leads to this Chamber of Repose you mentioned, Ansem?" she asked. "If we go down there and there's a red guy with horns and a pitchfork, I'm out."

The gang cracked up laughing at that. Even Ansem managed a chuckle or two.

"Well, let's get going," said Aqua. With that, the group began the walk downwards; it was indeed very long and tiring.

After what felt like hours, the group finally reached the bottom, and stood before a set of double doors with a keypad on the wall next to it.

"This will just take a minute," Ansem said as he typed a thirteen-digit code (1) into the pad. After a moment, the pad beeped, and the doors opened up to reveal a large room composed of silver metal, adorned with pictures of chains and Nobody emblems, with a throne in the center. But it was what was on the far end of the room, in front of the throne, that caught the group's attention: Aqua's armor and Keyblade.

Aqua smiled as she approached them. "Hello, old friend," she said softly as she held out her hand. Almost immediately, Rainfell jumped into her hand, and her armor formed into an orb of light that was absorbed into the armor on Aqua's sleeves. She turned to Ansem and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for keeping them safe."

Ansem gave a small smile. "You're quite welcome, Master Aqua."

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, The Castle<br>**

When the gang and Ansem returned to the study, they were quite surprised to see Zephyr and Tiger among the group. Tiger immediately scampered over to West, who smiled down at the Chirithy before patting his head.

"So, you must be Aqua," Zephyr said to Aqua. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, okay," Aqua said, confused. "And you are?"

"This is Zephyr," Hikari explained. "He helped us before. But I don't know what he's doing here now."

Zephyr turned to Sora. "I came here to warn you," he said. "My superiors think there's a traitor in the Order."

"A traitor?" Mickey asked. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Zephyr's face darkened. "Yeah. His name's Kuro."

"Did someone say my name?"

The group jumped slightly, and turned to see a corridor of darkness open in the doorway that led to the computer room. From the corridor came none other than Kuro (2) himself.

Riku recoiled when he saw the X-shaped scar on Kuro's bare chest. "That mark!"

"The Recusant's Sigil!" Sora said, recalling that the Seeker of Darkness had marked him with that same sigil in the Sleeping Worlds.

Zephyr growled as he spotted the scar. "I _knew _it!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the scarred man. "Kuro, you dirty traitor!"

Kuro wagged his finger in a tsk-tsk gesture. "First of all, I resent being called dirty."

Zephyr summoned his swords, with the others drawing their own weapons. "Why would you betray us?!" Zephyr demanded. "Your own brethren?!"

Kuro laughed condescendingly. "Brethren?" he retorted. "Like I told Xehanort, it's better to be at the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as I serve him, I'll have a place in his new world order."

Zephyr shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Kuro for a second. "I never trusted you anyway," he said. "I always knew that a guy who would choose two battle axes for weapons and name them Havoc and Malice was trouble."

"Havoc and Malice?" Kuro replied. "You mean _these_?"

He spread his hands, and the aforementioned battle axes appeared in his hands. Havoc, the one in his right hand, was red with silver lining on the blade, while Malice, the one in his left hand, was silver with red lining.

The others quickly drew their weapons, and Kuro smirked.

"If I was here to actually fight, you'd be able to tell by the fact that you'd already be dead," he said sarcastically. "So play nice, kiddies."

Zephyr rolled his eyes before pointing Crimson Blaze at Kuro. "Oh, please, Kuro," he said flatly. "You can make all these idle threats, but I know you're nothing but a smack-talking jerk."

Kuro glared at him. "Smack-talking?" he growled. "Is _this_ smack-talking?!"

He charged at Zephyr and swung Malice in a horizontal swipe-

-only to be blocked by Sora's Keyblade, the young Destiny Islander glaring at the axe-wielder.

"That's enough!" Sora shouted as he shoved Kuro back. Kuro shook with rage, a dark aura forming around him, with darkness flooding the scars on his chest and turning them black.

"You really wanna know why I left the Order, Zephyr?!" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Because I'm sick and tired of always having to be second fiddle to a punk like you! I never got anywhere in life working for the Order! You and all of those other idiots did _nothing_ but hold me back!"

Kuro let out a furious growl as he started jumping up and down, stamping his feet in a childish rage (3). The others just looked on and shook their heads.

"Oh, my God," Kyra said in disgust as Kuro stopped jumping. "Are you _four_?" Kuro ignored her as he composed himself.

"That's why I sold my heart to Xehanort," he said. "With him, I'll get the power I always wanted. I'll have a place in his new world."

Sï'Lea looked at him. "Do you really think you mean anything to Xehanort?" she asked. "You're nothing but his pawn. A tool to be used until he doesn't need you anymore."

Kuro ignored her before turning to Sora and Kairi. "Xehanort also has quite an interest in you two," he said. "You'll stop a lot of bloodshed if you just come with me and do as the Master commands. You know you can't take him. You know you can't stop him."

"We don't know anything like that!" Sora yelled, stepping in front of Kairi protectively. "I stopped the Seeker of Darkness from opening Kingdom Hearts. I put an end to Organization XIII. And so help me, I'll stop Xehanort myself. I'll put an end to him, and make sure the χ-blade never comes to be again!"

Kuro chuckled and shook his head. "My condolences for your stupidity," he said matter-of-factly, only to get hit in the chest with a Dark Firaga from Riku and knocked flat on his back.

Riku was calm, but clearly furious, as he walked over to Kuro and pinned him down underfoot, pointing Way to the Dawn at his throat.

"You don't _touch_ Sora and Kairi," he hissed in a low and dangerous tone. "You don't touch _anybody._ Now, I think it's about time you leave Radiant Garden and never come back."

Kuro glared at him as Riku removed his foot. He looked at the assembled group, then opened a corridor of darkness behind him.

"This isn't over, kid," he said. "We'll meet again, and I won't go easy on you next time."

He made his way over to the dark corridor, and stopped right in front of it before turning to look at Aqua.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, smirking at Aqua. "Terra sends his regards."

Aqua's jaw dropped, an expression of horror on his face that was shared on Sï'Lea's. "W-what?" she whispered.

Kuro shrugged as he turned and walked into the dark corridor.

"Wait!" West and Hikari both shouted as they ran forward, weapons at the ready. Unfortunately, Kuro was gone before they reached him.

Riku turned to Zephyr. "Care to explain?" he asked. Zephyr sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kuro was a member of the Order of Light," he confessed. "He was a good fighter, had a good mission record, but he could never handle the fact that I always managed to beat him in a fight, and that I was technically his superior even though I was younger. Frankly, I sensed there was something... off about him since the day we met. When we found evidence there was a traitor, I knew deep down that it was him."

"He said that 'Terra sends his regards.'" Leon said thoughtfully. "Who's Terra?"

"One of my closest friends," Aqua said sadly. "He lost his heart to Xehanort twelve years ago."

Aqua and Mickey, alternating between them, proceeded to explain to Ansem, his apprentices, and the Committee what happened to Terra twelve years ago, how he had been possessed by Xehanort, and how Aqua sacrificed herself to stop him from falling into darkness. When the story was finished, Aqua, surprising everyone, knelt down on the ground before Ansem, her hands clasped as if she were begging.

"I'm so sorry, Master Ansem," she said, her voice heavy with regret. "Everything that happened to Radiant Garden eleven years ago is my fault. I let Xehanort get away with Terra's body, and it's because of that that he was able to use you and your apprentices for his plans and destroy this world. If you can't find it in yourself to forgive me, I understand."

A few long moments passed, the tension heavy in the air. Finally, Ansem said, "Rise."

Aqua stood, and Ansem continued, "There's nothing to forgive. Radiant Garden is back and restored to its former glory, and besides that, you are not to blame."

"He's right, Aqua," West said. "Like we told you on the Gummi Ship, nothing Xehanort did over the years is your fault. There's no possible way you could have known what was gonna happen."

The others nodded in agreement, and Aqua brightened.

"You're right," she said. "Well, now that Ansem is back where he belongs and I have my armor and Keyblade back, let's go to Castle Oblivion and wake Ven up."

Even cut in at that moment. "Ven?" Who is this Ven?"

"His full name is Ventus," Sï'Lea replied. "Aqua was the one who created Castle Oblivion. She did so specifically to keep Ven's body safe."

Ienzo put a hand on his chin in thought. "If my hunch is correct, Ventus is the secret hidden within the Chamber of Waking, isn't he?"

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but how do you know about the Chamber of Waking?"

"Xemnas somehow knew about it," Lea cut in. "Back when I was Axel, he sent me on more than one outing to find the Chamber. I never did."

Aqua smirked. "That's because only I can find it, let alone open it."

Sora turned to Leon and the Committee. "Well, we should get going," he said. "By the way, before I forget, I saw the construction being done on the Heartless Manufactory. What are you changing it into?"

Cid chuckled. "Thought you'd never ask," he said. "We're converting it into a Gummi Hangar. Should be done soon."

"Good to know," said Hikari. "That machine caused nothing but trouble."

Riku turned to the Radiant Garden residents. "If you guys get any updates on what Maleficent and Xehanort are up to, let us know."

As Sora's team filed out of the room, the Committee, Kyra, Rusty, and Zephyr did the same, leaving only Ansem, Even, Ienzo, and Sasuke alone in the study. Sasuke turned to Ansem.

"Sir, that red-headed girl," he said. "There's no mistaking it. She's Kaname and Rimi's daughter."

The apprentices gasped, and Ansem smiled.

"I knew it from the minute I saw her, Sasuke," he said. "But she doesn't seem to remember us. That's why I haven't said anything."

"Understandable," Even said thoughtfully. "She was only five when this world fell to darkness."

Ienzo tilted his head thoughtfully. "The question on my mind is how she survived."

* * *

><p><strong>The Lanes Between<br>**

As the group zipped away from the world on the _Highwind_, Riku, who was at the pilot's seat, turned to Aqua.

"I know where Castle Oblivion is, so I can get us there," he said. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were seated on one of the couches. Sora turned to Kairi. Ever since they had left Radiant Garden, she had been thoughtful and quiet.

"Kairi, what's up?" he asked. Kairi sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Ever since I saw Ansem the Wise and that Sasuke guy, I can't help but think I know them from somewhere," she said. "But I just can't remember."

"Well, maybe you did know them," Nixe said. "You did tell us that you were born in Radiant Garden. You spent the first five years of your life there."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, but I just can't stop thinking there's more to it."

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was, The Castle<br>**

Deep within the castle, in Roxas' former room, Vanitas laid comatose, a body without a heart. Xehanort stood over him, keeping a vigil.

Suddenly, without warning, Vanitas' leg spasmed before going still again. Xehanort smirked. Vanitas' reaction was proof that Ventus' heart was nearing its old vessel.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

(1): A reference to the games' apparent obsession with the number thirteen. Organization XIII, how Sora was called "Combatant 13" in The Grid during _Kingdom Hearts 3D,_ the thirteen darknesses, etc.

(2): Named him for narrative purposes, 'cause it's not necessary to describe his whole appearance in every chapter he appears.

(3): For better visualization, imagine the temper tantrum Zant throws in the pre-boss cutscene in _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess._

Kuro's weapons are inspired by axes of the same name from _Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain_, also called Havoc and Malice

If you guys are curious about how Ansem, Sasuke, and his apprentices know Kairi, and who Kaname and Rimi are, you can either wait patiently for it to be revealed... or you can check out Kristen Verne's stories _Kingdom Hearts 3: Final Stand_ and _Their Lives Before_, as well as YamiChaos27's one-shot _A Warrior's Last Stand._

Next chapter, we'll have Ven's return. Also, you may have noticed Zephyr didn't leave Radiant Garden this chapter. I have plans for that; you'll see what.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	21. Two Awakenings

**- Chapter 20 -**

**Two Awakenings  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden, Shopping Plaza<br>**

Zephyr and Tiger sat on the bench in the town's shopping plaza, Zephyr having bought them bars of sea-salt ice cream from Scrooge McDuck, who had been kind enough to give them a discount since he was an ally of Sora's.

"Nice place, huh, boy?" Zephyr said to Tiger, who gave a contented mew in response.

At that moment, seemingly out of nowhere, Rusty slowly walked up to them and sniffed Zephyr curiously. While briefly surprised, Zephyr smiled and scratched the little fox behind the ears. Rather than snap at him or pull away, Rusty closed his eyes and leaned his head into the touch.

"Huh," came the voice of Kyra as she strode up to them. "Normally, it takes awhile before he's comfortable with people touching him."

Zephyr smiled. "Guess I must be a real hot-shot then." Kyra let out a small chuckle in response as she took a seat next to Zephyr.

"So, your name's Zephyr, right?" Kyra asked. Zephyr nodded. "What's your story?"

"It's a long one," Zephyr replied.

Kyra shrugged. "I have time."

Zephyr took that in stride and informed Kyra of his hometown, his Order, everything he could. Kyra was quite impressed by the end of it.

"By the way, thanks," Kyra said, smiling at him. Zephyr raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"You're the one who saved West and brought her to Sora and his pals, right?" Zephyr nodded. "Thank you for bringing her back to us."

Zephyr smiled. "It was nothing."

"Of course, just between you and me, I still don't trust Riku." Kyra said, her voice taking a venomous tone at the mention of Sora's best friend.

Zephyr looked at her curiously, gesturing for her to continue.

"He worked for Maleficent two years ago, and dragged West along for the ride. West was stranded in the dark realm for two years because he screwed everything up. I said I'd give him a chance, and I meant it. But it doesn't change the fact that trouble always follows him."

"That was two years ago," Zephyr said. "Riku has spent this whole time regretting what he did. He did fall to the darkness, but he came back before it was too late. He helped put an end to Organization XIII. I'd say he's atoned."

Kyra looked uncertain. "You could be right." she admitted.

Zephyr stood. "It was nice talking to you, but I gotta report back to my bosses," he said, patting Kyra on the shoulder. "See ya later." He reached down and patted Rusty on the head, before opening a corridor of darkness and vanishing into it along with Tiger.

Kyra just sat there with Rusty, contemplating what Zephyr had said, while unaware that a mysterious figure dressed in a hooded black coat, standing on a nearby rooftop, had witnessed the whole exchange...

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Oblivion <strong>

The _Highwind_ docked on the barren white ground before Castle Oblivion, and the group filed out one by one, standing before the large castle.

"Gawrsh, this place looks familiar, doesn't it, Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora nodded, and then suddenly clutched his head, groaning in pain as a flood of memories came back. His arrival here, his first meeting with Naminé, fighting Axel and Marluxia... everything came back all at once.

"Sora, what's wrong?!" Kairi demanded. "Are you okay?!"

Sora took a deep breath, and the pain abated. He looked up, and nodded, seeing Donald and Goofy rub their heads, having apparently had the same thing happen to them.

"I remember now," he said, turning to Riku. "You told me that I've been to Castle Oblivion before, but it's only just now that the memories came back."

Riku nodded. "Two of the Organization's members, Marluxia and Larxene, tried to use Naminé's power over memories to make you their weapon against Xemnas, but Naminé turned on them."

"Hey, I helped with that, y'know!" Lea cut in. Riku glanced at him briefly before continuing.

"After you, Donald, and Goofy beat Marluxia, Naminé had the three of you put to sleep for a year so she could repair your memories, but she couldn't do that without making you forget everything that happened in Castle Oblivion."

"Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, right?" Sï'Lea asked, remembering what the others had told her. Riku nodded.

"She, along with my Nobody Roxas, are two of the 'ones who are hurting' King Mickey mentioned in that letter," Sora said. "I have no idea how we're gonna do it, but they deserve as much as Kairi and I do to be their own people."

"We'll worry about that later," Aqua cut in impatiently. "Right now, let's get Ven."

The others nodded, and pushed the massive doors of the castle open, finding themselves in an all-white hall.

"Could use a splash of color, if you ask me," Nixe said flatly. Hikari shrugged at that.

"Follow me," Aqua said. She led the group through several white halls and eventually to a hallway lined on both walls with Mark of Mastery emblems, ending with a wall that more a particularly large emblem.

"A dead end?" West asked.

Aqua smiled. "Not exactly." She walked up to the large emblem and summoned the silver, boxy Keyblade she had used in the Realm of Darkness.

"The Master's Defender?" Sï'Lea asked.

Aqua nodded. "Master Eraqus left it to me before he... died." A sad look crossed her face, but she shook it off and plunged the Keyblade into the dead center of the emblem on the wall. The emblem lit up, and the wall split in two and slid open to reveal a small rectangular door with a Mark of Mastery emblem on it.

"This is it," Hikari said. "This is the Chamber of Waking."

Sora gestured to the door. "After you, Aqua."

Aqua pushed open the door, and the group entered to find themselves in a circular room similar to the Chamber of Repose in Radiant Garden, but covered with Mark of Mastery emblems rather than Nobody ones, and a white throne in the center of the room.

And in that throne was Ven, still fast asleep as he had been for the past twelve years.

"Ven!" Aqua exclaimed as she ran over to him, gently stroking his cheek, but getting no reaction.

"Okay," Nixe said at that moment. "Now that we've got Ven's body, how to we get his heart out of Sora's?"

A few moments of silence passed, until Mickey said what was on everyone's minds at that moment:

"I don't know."

Max piped up. "Yeah, I guess we were so focused on finding Ven that we didn't really think about what to do when we did."

"Are you kidding me?!" Donald squawked. "We came all this way for nothing?!"

Sora said nothing, but put a hand over his chest, seemingly lost in thought. After a moment, he nodded and walked over until he stood right in front of Ven.

"Sora, what's going on?" Riku asked.

Sora couldn't quite explain it himself. Something inside of him had just told him to stand before Ven's body and wait. The voice of Ven's heart, perhaps. Much to the group's surprise, Ven began to move. He raised his arm, and Wayward Wind appeared in his hand.

The tip of Ven's Keyblade began to glow, and a beam of light shot out, aimed at Sora's heart. Realizing what was happening, Sora spread his arms as the beam hit him in the chest.

"Sora!" Kairi and Hikari both screamed. After a brief exchange of glances, they dashed forward, but Riku and Aqua stood before them.

"What are you doing?!" Kairi demanded.

"Kairi, relax," Sï'Lea said. "Just watch."

Kairi looked, and as the beam faded, a small, glowing orb came out of Sora's chest; she instantly realized it was Ventus' heart. The orb floated before Ven for a moment or two before phasing into his chest, his Keyblade dissipating afterwards.

Aqua's own heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst out as Ven let out a soft grown and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking against the light, he turned to Aqua and smiled.

"Hi," he said softly. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Aqua let out a happy cry as she grabbed Ven, bodily lifting him off of the throne and into a tight hug. Sï'Lea ran over to them and put her arms around them both, all three laughing.

"You're back!" Aqua cried, tears of joy dripping from her eyes. "Oh Ven, I missed you so much!"

"Welcome back, kid!" Sï'Lea added. "Long time no see!"

The others looked on, happy smiles on their faces.

"Y'know," Sora said, putting one arm around Riku and the other around Kairi, "it's moments like this that make all this fighting worthwhile."

"You can say that again." said Hikari.

After a moment, Sï'Lea pulled away, and Aqua put Ven back down on his feet. Almost immediately, Ven's knees buckled, and he grabbed the arm of the throne for support; after twelve years of being asleep, his muscles had atophied somewhat.

Sora and Aqua ran over to him, each grabbing one of his arms and draping it over their shoulders.

"Take it easy, Ven," Aqua said. "We'll help until you get steadied."

Ven smiled. "Thanks," he turned to Sora. "Before we go on, can you summon your Keyblade?"

Sora raised his free hand, and in a flash, his Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Yeah, why?"

Ven looked at him as the group exited the chamber and made their way to the exit. "Well, see, the main reason you got the Keyblade in the first place is because my heart was in yours. I was sure that if I ever got my body back, you'd lose that power, but you didn't."

Sora was silent for a minute, then smiled. "Even if I did lose my Keyblade, I'd bring you back anyway."

Ven smiled back. "You really are a good person, Sora. And you have no idea how good it feels to be back in my own body again."

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was, The Castle<br>**

Once again, Master Xehanort stood before the comatose Vanitas, waiting for any change in his condition. It wasn't long before he got results.

The fingers of Vanitas' right hand twitched, spreading out wide before balling into a fist. His eyes opened, revealing the demonic yellow irises they were hiding, and he sat up, rubbing his head, before turning to look at Xehanort, who smiled triumphantly.

"Welcome back to us, Vanitas," Master Xehanort said.

A wicked grin spread across Vanitas' face, and he broke into a light chuckle, which quickly evolved into malevolent laughter. Xehanort joined in, and as the laughing fit tapered off, Vanitas stood, looking Xehanort right in the eye, and uttered his first words in years:

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Ven's back! YAY! And Vanitas is back, too? Oh, NO!

Aww, who am I kidding? Vanitas may be pure evil, but _damn_ if he isn't cool.

Parts of Zephyr and Kyra's conversation were inspired by PrismRain13's works, while the scene where Ven comes back was partially inspired by Kristen Verne's fic _Kingdom Hearts 3: Final Stand. _All credit goes to the original owners.

Ven's line, "Sorry to keep you waiting," is the first line of dialogue said in _Kid Icarus: Uprising,_ while Vanitas' "Kept you waiting, huh?" is a recurring phrase in the _Metal Gear_ series.

Okay, I know I've said this before, but next chapter is when we finally get to the Disney worlds. And if we don't, may lightning strike me down.

Please R&R. Until next chapter!


End file.
